Shiro-kun
by Luka-sama
Summary: El Kazekage supo que la promesa que le hizo a Hinata...no seria fácil de cumplir,cuidar de su pequeño hijo Shiro seria algo complicado, mas cuando debía ocultar la identidad del verdadero padre del niño, el problema es que la sangre es mas fuerte de lo que pensó y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo se enterara de la verdad, aunque no pensaba encariñarse tanto con el niño
1. prologo

_Hola gente…tengo muchas (dos) historias sin continuar, pero esta idea estaba matando mi cerebro y me exigía escribirla, no creo que sea una historia muy larga (probablemente sea larga) pero espero les guste un poco._

_Naruto no me pertenece y como pueden ver esta historia va a tener sorpresas y parece no tener mucho sentido._

_Pero tranquilos mis pequeños saltamontes, todo se aclarara más adelante._

_Que inicie el show._

**Prologo**

La vida a veces era una perra.

No piensen mal, simplemente es una forma de describir el momento que estaba pasando en ese instante.

En medio de un callejón en la ciudad de Sunagakure en medio de una tormenta, se podía observar una pequeña mata de pelo rubio que sollozaba mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, toda la ropa del pequeño niño de tal vez cinco años, estaba sucia, sus piernas raspadas y su cara llena de moretones.

Pero no lloraba por el dolor de sus heridas.

Era un monstruo.

Por eso todos le tenían miedo, por eso todos le odiaban, por eso debería morir.

No merecía el amor de nadie.

Por su culpa su madre…su madre…

Un grito desgarrador salió de su boca antes de empezar a llorar.

Quería morir.

Que un niño de cinco años sufriera tanto, decía que la vida era una perra.

No sabía cuánto tiempo paso llorando…el frio era su único amigo y deseaba dejar de sufrir el rechazo de todos.

Extrañaba a su madre…

De pronto una extraña silueta se puso frente al pequeño.

Con ojos vacíos y sin emoción, alzo su vista…era un hombre…un hombre que conocía bien…era el kazekage de la aldea.

Un hombre que tenía unos ojos parecidos a los de su madre…

Los extraños ojos violeta claro del pequeño se llenaron de lágrimas dispuestos a llorar nuevamente.

El Kazekage simplemente observo sin interés al pequeño niño llorando frente a él, no quería involucrarse con nadie, pero se lo había prometido a ella.

Ella…la madre de ese niño.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura del pequeño que se encogió del miedo.

El niño estaba aterrado.

Le recordaba mucho al niño que solio ser el en algún tiempo en el pasado.

-Shiro-llamo el Kazekage.

El pequeño simplemente se tapó su rostro entre sus manos sin querer ver a nadie.

No quería escuchar aquellas palabras.

-tu madre…murió-sentencio el Kazekage antes de ver como el pequeño se quedó en shock unos minutos.

Unos minutos antes de que algo dentro del niño se rompiera.

-madre-susurro antes de soltar al llanto nuevamente.

El Kazekage simplemente lo miro unos momentos con ojos oscuros por el dolor de ver a ese pequeño de esa manera, pero tenía que cumplir su promesa.

Con una delicadeza poco usual en él, tomo al pequeño rubio entre sus brazos y lo refugio en ellos para que siguiera llorando desconsoladamente.

Lo protegería con su vida…

No lo dejaría caer en la oscuridad que él alguna vez cayo.

Era el hijo de la mujer que le enseño a que el mundo tiene sus sorpresas, a que los débiles son fuertes, a que una sonrisa ilumina el día más oscuro.

Desde hoy Shiro…ese niño…desde hoy seria Sabaku no Shiro…el hijo de su antigua amiga Hinata Hyuga y su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki…

Aunque nadie en el mundo supiera de su existencia…

Él se encargaría que siguiera así…

Por qué ese día, Gaara prometía ser el padre de Shiro.

Aunque en un futuro nada sería tan fácil como pensaba…

**Continuara…**

_¿Les gusto?_

_¿Les dejo intriga?_

_¿Tiene mucha mala ortografía?_

_Creo que las tres (al menos la última) son ciertas, espero me dejen lo que piensen y este es solo un episodio piloto para ver si les interesa._

_Que tengan un buen chicos._


	2. vida en sunagakure

_Hola gente…tengo muchas (dos) historias sin continuar, pero esta idea estaba matando mi cerebro y me exigía escribirla, no creo que sea una historia muy larga (probablemente sea larga) pero espero les guste un poco._

_Naruto no me pertenece y como pueden ver esta historia va a tener sorpresas y parece no tener mucho sentido._

_Pero tranquilos mis pequeños saltamontes, todo se aclarara más adelante._

_Que inicie el show._

**Capitulo uno: vida en Sunagakure**

En medio de la ciudad de Sunagakure, esa aldea en medio del desierto y con sus aldeanos tranquilos, se podía observar como un nuevo día iniciaba con sus habitantes listos para una nueva jornada, todos felices y sonriendo al estar vivos, después de la gran cuarta guerra ninja existía la tranquilidad y que todo el mundo se sumiera en paz, cada día parecía ser más feliz para todas las personas.

Tanta tranquilidad era hermosa.

Algunos niños corrían por las calles mientras gritaban.

Los aldeanos se saludaban con un buenos días.

Todo parecía tan perfecto.

Los ninjas que cuidaban la entrada hablaban tranquilamente, los ninjas de la academia se preparaban y hablaban entre amigos.

Todo tan…

¡PUM!

Toda la aldea se quedó en silencio ante el sonido de una explosión el leve movimiento de la tierra, algunos veteranos suspiraron con resignación, pero todos observaron como del camino donde se alzaba el humo, una pequeña mancha rubia corría con toda su fuerza escapando de los ancianos del consejo y varios ninjas de alto rango.

-¡SHIRO-SAN DETENGASE!-

-MOCOSO DEL MAL AHORA TE MATO-

-TODA LA SALA ESTA NARANJA PEQUEÑO MONSTRUO-

-VEN RENACUAJO-

-SHIRO-SAMA-

Todos observaron con una gota de sudor, como el pequeño estiraba el parpado bajo su ojo y les sacaba la lengua de forma rebelde.

Todo esto mientras pasaba entre los ciudadanos con una agilidad y velocidad increíble.

Los gritos se multiplicaron…el caos también…

Un día normal en la aldea de Sunagakure.

Iniciemos por la presentación de nuestro pequeño rebelde.

Sabaku No Shiro el hijo del Kazekage Gaara, con ocho años, era un pequeño niño de cabellera rubia clara, corta y desordenada, sus ojos eran de un extraño color violeta oscuro (se fueron oscureciendo por el tiempo), también era el causante de la mayoría de problemas de la aldea y su hiperactividad era el causante de que el Kazekage pidiera disculpas todos los días…era la felicidad de la aldea.

Además era difícil ignorarlo cuando…

-¡URUSAI VIEJO YO SERE EL PROXIMO KAZEKAGE ASI QUE SILENCIO!-grito el niño sin detenerse.

Todos los ancianos siguieron corriendo tras el pequeño con más enojo….

Desde la torre del Kazekage, Gaara simplemente tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca…otro día largo de papeleo gracias a su Shiro.

-ese niño parece tener baterías en el trasero-murmuro Kankuro con una vena resaltando de su frente.

Gaara que siempre era sobreprotector con todo lo que trataba de Shiro, simplemente asintió resignado.

Luego una muy e invisible sonrisa paso por su rostro.

Se volteo y camino a su escritorio para iniciar con los papeles del día de hoy, tenía asuntos que tratar con la Mizukage en unos días y debía dejar todo listo para entonces.

Kankuro con resignación se sentó también y tomo una botella de sake, se estaba preparando mentalmente para cuando ese montón de viejos le vinieran a pedir (exigir) disculpas del Kazekage por su hijo, eran viejos realmente estúpidos al no rendirse después de casi tres años de lo mismo todos los días.

El kazekage por otro lado volteo a ver a Kankuro quien parecía concentrado en su licor, suspiro al ver que hoy no contaba con la ayuda de su hermano.

Maldito alcohólico.

Algo aburrido volteo ver un portarretratos en su mesa, había una foto de él teniendo sobre sus hombros a un sonriente Shiro más pequeño que tenía un símbolo de amor y paz en una mano, con la otra le jalaba de la boca para que sonriera…detrás de ellos se observaba el fondo de un desierto y una puesta de sol.

Sinceramente él no le gustaba las fotos, pero Temari amablemente (violentamente) lo obligo a tomarse una foto para que la tuviera en su oficina, él se negó, pero cuando Shiro se lo pidió con esos ojos brillantes…se resignó.

Esa pequeña pulga era su debilidad.

-¿Cuánto crees que lleguen?-pregunto de repente Kankuro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Volteo a verlo con una ceja arriba sin comprender, Kankuro bufo frustrado.

-los viejos esos-dijo sin importancia.

Gaara lo miro con diversión al ver como Kankuro ignoraba una de las mayores autoridades de la aldea después de él.

Sin duda Kankuro no era un buen ejemplo para Shiro, además que el chico admirara tanto a Kankuro sería un problema a futuro…siempre supo eso.

De pronto unos golpes suaves en la puerta atrajeron la atención de ellos, luego se voltearon a ver confundidos. Si fueran los ancianos del consejo, esos tipos hubieran entrado gritando y sin mostrar respeto, gracias a Shiro.

Confundidos realmente confundidos, así era como estaban.

-adelante-dijo Gaara mientras se ponía de pie.

La puerta del despacho se abrió lentamente antes de revelar en primera instancia a una chica de unos veinte años de larga cabellera castaña, ojos negros y trajes Jounin. Entre sus brazos traía a un divertido Shiro quien jugaba con el pelo de la chica para ocultarse.

-Matsuri-hablo Kankuro sorprendido y aliviado de que fuera ella quien trajera a Shiro.

Gaara miro a Matsuri levemente sin mucho interés antes de concentrar su vista en Shiro.

Matsuri sintió una flecha pasarle por su pecho al verse ignorada nuevamente.

-Kazekage-sama me encontré con Shiro-chan escapando de los ancianos esos-hablo con algo de resignación.

Gaara suspiro al ver como nadie le tenía respeto a os ancianos de la aldea…debería hacer algo con eso, aunque sinceramente a él tampoco le importaba mucho eso.

-así que decidí ayudarle a escapar al pequeño príncipe de Sunagakure-hablo divertida Matsuri.

Shiro volteo a verla frunciendo el ceño, el odiaba el nombre de príncipe de Sunagakure. Ignoro a Matsuri y se tiro en los brazos de Gaara, estos los recibieron automáticamente y lo acomodo en un solo brazo para revolverle el pelo con otro.

-ohayo oto-chan-dijo el pequeño mientras lo abrazaba con alegría.

Tanto Kankuro como Matsuri rieron divertidos al ver esa escena, Shiro parecía tener un aura rosa alrededor mientras abrazaba a Gaara, el Kazekage aunque quería evitarlo también estaba alegre de que el niño lo saludara de esa forma.

Quien diría que el serio y frío Kazekage…seria buen oto-chan.

Matsuri puso las manos en sus mejillas mientras entraba en el mundo de los sueños, donde el Kazekage le proponía que fuera su esposa, Shiro-kun era su hermoso hijo y le daban mucho muchos hermanitos.

-Kazekage-sama-decía Matsuri mientras se movía como un gusano y un aura llena de corazones le rodeaba.

Kankuro simplemente se carcajeo de ver a Matsuri así y a Gaara en el mundo de Shiro.

Par de idiotas.

De pronto un aleteo sonó en la ventana y todos voltearon a ver intrigados, en la ventana había un hermoso halcón blanco con manchas negras.

Todos lo reconocieron de inmediato ya que pertenecía a Temari la hermana del Kazekage.

-es la mascota de Temari-neesan-dijo Shiro con emoción.

Otra cosa que todos le gustaban del pequeño era la capacidad que tenía por emocionarse por cualquier cosa.

Rápidamente Kankuro tomo un papel que tenía el halcón en la pata, no sin que este le picara el dedo tan fuerte que le hiciera sangrar.

-estúpido pajarraco ya sabía yo que eras una cosa tonta-gruño Kankuro antes de empezar una pelea con el halcón.

Shiro en los brazos de Gaara, observo detenidamente como su padre le quitaba el papel en la mano de Kankuro y lo habría para leerlo.

Shiro al igual que Temari admiraron como el color del rostro de Gaara desaparecía y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar.

Pues pasaba algo parecido…

Sabaku No Temari, había mandado la invitación para su boda con Shikamaru el próximo mes.

Un día completamente normal…hasta ese momento.

**Después de unas horas…**

Después de hacer el principal papeleo de la oficina en modo automático, atender a los ancianos sin escucharlos y firmar papeles sin verlos, todo eso, debido a la impresión de la noticia, que su quería y única hermana se estaba por casar. Ya sabía él que no debió firmar el permiso de Temari para una misión de seis meses en Konoha, mataría a ese estúpido ninja estratega y haría que pareciera un accidente.

Volviendo al tema…

En ese momento se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento enseñándole más cosas a Shiro, el pequeño ya tenía ocho años y en una semana seria su examen para convertirse en Genin.

Estaba orgulloso de ese pequeño niño.

Según los profesores de la academia, todos coincidan que Shiro era un pequeño genio, uno que aparecía cada cien años…

Un suspiro salió de sus labios al ver como el niño aun intentaba pasar sobre su escudo de arena…obviamente sin ningún buen resultado.

Pero no se rendía.

Si algo era Sabaku no Shiro era un terco de primera…tan parecido a su padre.

Una sombra paso por sus ojos antes de recordar el día que había adoptado a Shiro, o mejor dicho los días después de adoptarlo.

**Hace tres años…**

Gaara había estado todo el día trabajando con papeles, ser Kazekage no era fácil y debía hacer mucho para que la aldea estuviera en orden. Apenas habían pasado seis años desde la guerra y aún faltaban tantas cosas que debía arreglar, apenas si tenía tiempo de ir a su casa a dormir.

Camino varias cuadras observando las casas de los aldeanos, todos parecían dormir y otros cenaban con sus familias.

¿Hace cuánto no comía junto a sus hermanos?

Debería invitarlos algún día, aunque no era un gran cocinero, podrían pasar un buen rato juntos.

Cuando llego a su casa noto de inmediato todas las luces apagadas, alzo una ceja y recordó que eso no debía pasar ahora…después de todo había un nuevo integrante en su casa, uno con el cual aún no se relacionaba muy bien.

Abrió la puerta y noto de inmediato una presencia sentada en uno de los sillones.

Shiro permanecía con la vista perdida y vacía, ya llevaba un mes en su casa y aún seguía sin querer hablar con nadie.

Tal vez era su culpa al no poder estar tanto tiempo como quisiera con el chico.

_-Gaara-_

Su mente recordó a una joven de larga cabellera azulada y ojos blancos que lo miraba con una sonrisa, su vientre esta abultado y todo su ser brillaba.

_-Gaara deja de trabajar tanto-_

_-kami-sama Gaara ya entiendo lo que dice Kankuro-_

_-y-yo no hablo tanto con él-_

_-mira hice un pastel de postre-_

_-pensaba llamarlo Shiro-_

_-¿por qué? Oka-san me dijo que si tenía un hijo le pondría Shiro-_

La recordaba…la recordaba muy bien…

Pronto una imagen de Hinata bañada de sangre, en el suelo, su ropa rasgada, su cuerpo lleno de heridas, sin un ojo y con la mirada perdida…

_-Gaara cuidaras a Shiro por mí-_

Observo detenidamente al niño sentado con la mirada perdida, recordó de inmediato lo que le respondió a Hinata en ese momento.

-con mi vida-susurro levemente.

Ese susurro llamo la atención del niño, este volteo a verlo con la vista perdida y él solamente se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. El pequeño no quería hablar con nadie y debería acercarse a él sin asustarlo.

¿Pero qué hacer?

Desde que el niño nació, solamente lo había visto interactuar con su madre y otros, en ningún momento hablo con el pequeño, apenas si hablaba con Hinata y ahora era el responsable del pequeño de alguna forma.

Suspiro mientras sus pensamientos se formaban de manera incoherente.

No tenía idea de que hacer.

De reojo volteo a ver al niño que había perdido interés en él y volvió a tener la mirada perdida en el vacío, al ver los ojos del pequeño recordó su infancia…

Él había estado tan solo…Caminando por la oscuridad en un camino lleno de sangre…

Puede que ese niño tuviera el pelo rubio de su padre, unos ojos violeta que no parecían tener al byakugan debido a que se distinguía una pupila vacía de emociones…pero su piel…la piel de ese pequeño era tan blanca como la de su madre.

Era la viva imagen de su madre si tuviera el pelo azulado...y ojos blancos claro está.

Sonrió levemente antes de poner una mano en la cabeza del pequeño. Era el primer contacto físico que tenía en toda su vida con el pequeño después de haberlo traído un mes antes a su casa.

El día que decidió hacer a Shiro su hijo, todo el consejo e incluso sus hermanos se reusaron, después de todo el pequeño ya tenía un padre (aunque este no supiera de su existencia), además de que el padre del niño fuera su mejor amigo y héroe de todo el mundo ninja…pero eso no le importo, había hecho una promesa y la iba a cumplir.

-Shiro-murmuro, después de todo el silencio hacia que se escuchara perfectamente.

Noto de inmediato como el cuerpo del niño comenzó a temblar…probablemente queriendo llorar.

-tu madre murió-comenzó a decir.

-lo sé no tienes que recordármelo-esas eran las primeras palabras que había dicho en niño en un mes.

Con un odio palpable cabe agregar.

-tu ahora vives aquí en esta casa-anuncio y volteo a ver como el pequeño ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-quiero a mi mamá-

-también mañana empezaras un entrenamiento conmigo para convertirte en ninja-

-quiero a mamá-

-tendrás también clases de protocolo y etiqueta para que tengas conocimiento del trato con otras aldeas-

-mami-

-tendrás profesores por aparte y serás un gran ninja-

-CALLATE-grito el niño quitando de manotazo la mano en su cabello.

Gaara simplemente vio sin importancia la mirada llena de enojo del pequeño.

-cierra tu boca-gruño Shiro con ira.

El Kazekage siguió ignorando levemente el aura blanca alrededor del niño…también tendría que tomar en cuenta ese otro detalle.

-yo soy un monstruo y por mi culpa mi madre murió-grito el niño con mirada desesperada-yo la mate, fue mi culpa así que cierra tu boca y déjame morirme-hablo con odio en su voz y mirada algo enloquecida.

Gaara simplemente lo miro detenidamente, antes de suspirar.

-no eres un monstruo-dijo con calma.

-cierra tu boca-

¿Alguna vez él fue así de obstinado?

Vio fijamente a Shiro notando de inmediato la soledad en sus ojos.

-tu nombre ahora es Sabaku no Shiro-dijo pacientemente Gaara.

Shiro apretó los puños molesto de ser ignorado por el antiguo amigo de su madre.

-te dije que…-

-de ahora en adelante seré tu padre-le interrumpió Gaara callando al niño.

El pelirrojo observo detenidamente como el pequeño lo miraba fijamente impresionado, estaba en shock, pronto unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y cayeron silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

-no eres un monstruo y tu madre te amo más que nada en este mundo, tanto para salvar tu vida a cambio de la suya y por ese sacrificio te toca hacer realidad el sueño de tu madre-

-¿cuál?-fue apenas un susurro…tan leve que parecía que las próximas palabras le romperían el alma al Kazekage.

-tener una vida feliz-

**Tiempo actual…**

Se despertó de sus pensamiento para observar una Kunai que traspaso su barrera y le rozo levemente la mejilla, sorprendido volteo a ver a Shiro quien también parecía impresionado, claro antes de empezar a festejar como un loco el haber hecho su mejor tiro en toda su vida.

Gaara simplemente sonrió levemente.

Él nunca sonreía, pero desde que Hinata había llegado a su vida años antes y luego el pequeño Shiro se convirtiera en su hijo.

Ahora tenía muchas razones para sonreír.

-puntería perfecta-hablo con orgullo en su voz.

Shiro le sonrió de forma zorruna antes de hacer una expresión universal de amor y paz.

-estoy seguro que tu madre estaría orgullosa-hablo con algo de cariño.

Shiro lo miro unos momentos algo sorprendido, antes que un sonrojo inundara su rostro.

Era tan adorable como su madre en ese aspecto.

Sacudió su cabeza para que no le diera un ataque de aura rosa, cosa que ocurría mucho cuando estaba cerca de su hijo.

-oto-chan veraz que seré el mejor ninja y seré el Kazekage algún día-hablo de forma segura el pequeño.

Gaara sintió un peso caer sobre sus hombros, siempre que Shiro decía que sería el futuro kazekage sentía una opresión al recordar que eso lo saco de su verdadero padre.

-claro que si-afirmo antes de acariciarle la cabeza y Shiro sonrió alegre.

Amaba cuando su oto-chan le hacía eso en la cabeza.

-volvamos a casa-dijo el Kazekage.

Shiro asintió y estiro su manita, Gaara automáticamente la acepto e iniciaron su camino a su hogar. Mientras pasaban en medio de la ciudad todos los aldeanos los saludaban y Shiro respondía alegremente, la mayoría de aldeanos sabían que Shiro no era su hijo de sangre, pero no cavia duda que su padre era Gaara y este haría cualquier cosa por el pequeño. Por lo tanto era común en la aldea tratarlo como el hijo de sangre del Kazekage.

-podemos pasar por ramen oto-chan-pidió Shiro con ansiedad.

Gaara simplemente asintió antes de ir a un puesto de ramen que no era muy famoso, pero que Shiro amaba con toda el alma, de hecho cuando los dos empezaron a ir hace dos años el puesto de ramen empezó a prosperar.

Al llegar al pequeño establecimiento Shiro sonrió antes de ver a la mujer de corto cabello castaño y ojos negros, la mujer sonrió al ver a su cliente favorito.

-Ayame-neesan-chillo Shiro alegre de verla.

-Shiro-chan cuanto tiempo-dijo la castaña del otro lado de la barra.

La castaña que era hija del dueño de Ichiraku ramen en Konoha, venia de vez en cuando a la aldea de la arena, después de todo fue un primo de ella quien puso el puesto de ramen en Sunagakure y como era muy enfermo de salud venía muy seguido a Sunagakure…fue aquí no conoció a un pequeño tan adorable como Shiro.

De hecho a ella Shiro le recordaba muchísimo a Naruto y por eso venia tan seguido. Era como recordar viejos tiempos.

-Ayame-nee la próxima semana es mi examen para convertirme en Genin-dijo el pequeño mientras se sentaba en un taburete.

Gaara al otro lado saludo a la castaña que le respondió de forma más respetuosa.

-eso es Genial Shiro-chan, eres un orgullo para tu aldea-aseguro la castaña.

Shiro quien se sintió importante, saco pecho y un aura brillante lo rodeo.

Gaara solamente suspiro antes de ver el ramen en sus manos con algo de preocupación.

Cada día…cada día Shiro se parecía más a su padre.

En sus ocho años de vida el pequeño nunca había visto a su padre, incluso desde que vivía con Hinata el niño nunca pareció tener interés en conocer a su padre.

-oto-chan-llamo Shiro.

Gaara volteo a ver como el pequeño tenía todo el rostro lleno de fideos.

-estas muy distraído oto-chan-dijo Shiro con las mejillas infladas en un puchero.

Gaara solo suspiro antes de revolver el pelo al niño, este sonrió complacido antes de volver a su comida.

Gaara solamente suspiro sin saber qué hacer con el pequeño, se preguntó qué pasaría si Shiro se diera cuenta que su verdadero padre era el héroe de todo el mundo ninja y actual hokage de Konoha.

Muchas veces quiso hablar con el pequeño sobre el tema…pero…

-mira oto-chan en mi comida se ve la forma de un gato-dijo Shiro emocionado mientras señalaba su comida.

Desde el momento que Shiro comenzó a llamarle padre…supo…supo que ese pequeño ser era su hijo y se negó a hablarle de su verdadero padre por el temor de perder a la luz de su mundo, era egoísta decirlo, pero amaba que Shiro actuara como si fuera su hijo, que pensara que él era su héroe y ambos teniendo esa vida.

Sonrió antes de voltear a ver la comida y ver que efectivamente en la comida se veía la silueta de un gato.

Disfrutaría ahora el momento en que Shiro lo tratara de esa manera…no sabría cuánto podría durar.

Y Gaara no sabía que en ese momento la sangre era fuerte…y que pronto el padre de Shiro y no solo él interactuaría en el futuro del pequeño Shiro.

Continuara…

**_es mas corto de lo que pensaba, pero bueno es solo para que vean un poquito de la historia que aun se esta escribiendo en mi cabeza._  
**

**_espero les guste este capitulo._**


	3. equipo 7

_Hola gente…tengo muchas (dos) historias sin continuar, pero esta idea estaba matando mi cerebro y me exigía escribirla, no creo que sea una historia muy larga (probablemente sea larga) pero espero les guste un poco._

_Naruto no me pertenece y como pueden ver esta historia va a tener sorpresas y parece no tener mucho sentido._

_Pero tranquilos mis pequeños saltamontes, todo se aclarara más adelante._

_Que inicie el show._

**Capítulos anteriores:**

_-oto-chan-llamo Shiro._

_Gaara volteo a ver como el pequeño tenía todo el rostro lleno de fideos._

_-estas muy distraído oto-chan-dijo Shiro con las mejillas infladas en un puchero._

_Gaara solo suspiro antes de revolver el pelo al niño, este sonrió complacido antes de volver a su comida._

_Gaara solamente suspiro sin saber qué hacer con el pequeño, se preguntó qué pasaría si Shiro se diera cuenta que su verdadero padre era el héroe de todo el mundo ninja y actual hokage de Konoha._

_Muchas veces quiso hablar con el pequeño sobre el tema…pero…_

_-mira oto-chan en mi comida se ve la forma de un gato-dijo Shiro emocionado mientras señalaba su comida._

_Desde el momento que Shiro comenzó a llamarle padre…supo…supo que ese pequeño ser era su hijo y se negó a hablarle de su verdadero padre por el temor de perder a la luz de su mundo, era egoísta decirlo, pero amaba que Shiro actuara como si fuera su hijo, que pensara que él era su héroe y ambos teniendo esa vida._

_Sonrió antes de voltear a ver la comida y ver que efectivamente en la comida se veía la silueta de un gato._

_Disfrutaría ahora el momento en que Shiro lo tratara de esa manera…no sabría cuánto podría durar._

_Y Gaara no sabía que en ese momento la sangre era fuerte…y que pronto el padre de Shiro y no solo él interactuaría en el futuro del pequeño Shiro._

**Capítulo dos: equipo 7**

Una de las cosas que Gaara aprendió al ser padre de un niño, es que los niños necesitan más atención de lo que pensaba. Cuando él era niño y su madre murió al darle luz, digamos que el no tuvo buenos padres hasta que años después descubrió la verdad, pero eso no quitaba que no sabía actuar como padre y le costó mucho aprender las cosas que debía y no debía hacer.

Por suerte Shiro que nunca tuvo un padre, estuvo dispuesto aprender a su lado.

Por eso ahora mismo el niño dormía a su lado en aquella enorme cama abrazando un perro blanco de peluche, con una banda ninja en su frente.

Gaara con ternura acomodo un mecho del pelo de Shiro tras la oreja del pequeño, el niño pareció sonreír ante la caricia entre sueños.

El pelo de Shiro estaba creciendo, tal vez esta vez el pequeño aceptara dejarlo crecer.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al recordar la vez anterior donde el niño prácticamente había llorado por tener el pelo corto y que de esa forma le ayudara al entrenamiento.

-oto-chan-susurro Shiro entre sueños.

Gaara sonrió al recordar como había logrado que Shiro lo llamara de esa forma…no había sido fácil…pero lo había logrado con ayuda de sus hermanos.

**Hace dos años…**

Ya casi se cumplía un año desde que Shiro había llegado a su casa, lamentablemente también casi se cumplía el aniversario de la muerte de Hyuga Hinata, por lo cual, Shiro no parecía estar de humor para nada, casi no comía y sus entrenamientos no avanzaban…Gaara estaba entrando en una especie de desesperación por lo cual Temari y Kankuro lo ayudaban con el cuidado del pequeño Shiro.

Quien diría que Shiro, el pequeño Shiro que nadie quería que cuidara Gaara, serie el preferido de Temari quien lo cuidaba como mamá gallina y quien osara tocarle un solo pelo saldría volando por toda Sunagakure. También cabe agregar que Kankuro no le daba gracia que alguien le hiciera algo al niño y atacaba al menor toque.

Sobreprotectores era un alago a lo que ambos eran.

Shiro también parecía encariñarse con ellos al termino de llamarlos tíos, nee-san y nii-chan, la primera vez que Shiro llamo de esa forma a Temari, la rubia casi explota de la alegría.

Ese día Shiro comió tanto ramen como quiso.

Volviendo a la realidad.

Gaara ya no sabía qué hacer, el día del aniversario de la muerte de Hinata, incluso que Shiro hubiera entrado a la academia y se adelantara rápidamente en sus clases parecía no ayudarle a ser feliz.

En ese momento el Kazekage supo que el pequeño se había vuelto muy importante para él, tanto que el sufrimiento del niño parecía ser una kunai atravesándole el pecho.

Por esa misma razón ese día había salido antes de su oficina para recoger al pequeño de la academia.

Estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso.

Además que las madres de los estudiantes de la academia lo vieran con ojos en forma de corazón no ayudaba mucho.

El saludo amablemente (kazekage antes que nada) mientras observaba como todos los niños salían de la academia.

A lo lejos vio por fin a Shiro quien iba sujetando con fuerza su mochila, estuvo por llamarlo cuando noto como otros chicos mayores parecían burlarse de él.

Eso no le agrado.

Para nada le agrado.

El aura a su alrededor era muestra suficiente.

Si sus hermanos eran sobreprotectores con Shiro él superaba el nivel de acosador con su hijo para que o sufriera nada.

-hay va el príncipe de Sunagakure que patético fallo todos los tiros-

Al escuchar a uno de los niños se extrañó, Shiro no mostraba haber heredado el byakugan de su madre, pero eso no quitaba que su vista fuera mejor que la de una persona normal.

-mira su pelo y sus ojos, definitivamente no podría ser el hijo del Kazekage-

-viste como lucho contra Ryuji fue patético-

-es una vergüenza para la aldea-

-ojala desapareciera y tú sabes también sobre aquello-

-¿aquello?-

-si cuando hace un año atacaron Sunagakure y ese niño se convirtió en…-

Los tres niños se detuvieron al sentir un aura peligrosa atrás de ellos, al voltear notaron como Gaara los observaba de forma seria y con cara de pocos amigos.

Los niños asustados de ver al kazekage y reconocer lo sobreprotector que era con Shiro…corrieron asustados.

Shiro se detuvo cuando vio como los chicos que se burlaban generalmente de él, pasaban corriendo asustados como si hubieran visto un muerto. Pestañeo varias veces antes de voltear y ver a Gaara quien parecía tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Kazekage-sama-hablo Shiro con sorpresa.

Generalmente el Kazekage lo veía hasta la noche para hablar de su día, entrenaban un poco y ambos se iban a dormir en sus habitaciones. El Kazekage se había mostrado muy amable con él y siempre le compraba cosas, pasaba rato con él y siempre le contaba historias.

Era un gran hombre y le tenía mucho respeto.

Nunca se sentía solo a su lado.

-Shiro estaba esperándote-anuncio simplemente el Kazekage.

Shiro pestañeo sorprendido, era la primera vez que Gaara-sama hacia algo como eso.

Lo inevitable sucedió.

Las mejillas de Shiro se encendieron y se puso a tartamudear incoherencias.

Gaara sonrió antes de acariciarle el cabello al chico, lentamente el cabello rubio del pequeño se hacía más claro y sus ojos violeta cada vez más oscuro…todo era probablemente debido a lo que sucedió hace un año.

Pero ese día había ido a recoger a Shiro por una razón en específico.

Suspiro antes de agacharse a la altura del pequeño de seis años que lo miraba aun con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-hoy es un día muy especial y pensé que deberíamos hacerle una visita a tu madre-comento provocando que la mirada de Shiro se oscureciera un poco.

Habían evitado hablar del tema…pero ya era hora de afrontar ciertas cosas.

-creo que tu madre estaría muy feliz si le lleváramos flores-murmuro viendo al cielo.

Shiro simplemente asintió, pero parecía estar ido y sin prestar atención, por esa razón tomo la mano del pequeño y caminaron juntos hasta una floristería.

En Sunagakure, la arena, el sol y el clima caliente, provocaban que el ambiente no fuera el mejor para el cultivo de flores, por eso solo había una floristería en esa aldea.

La dueña del lugar era una mujer de treinta años o más, de cabello purpura y ojos negros que se sorprendió al ver al kazekage entrar en la tienda, lo atendió con respeto y amabilidad mientras en el mostrador, un niño que parecía ser de dos años mayor que Shiro de cabello negro y ojos verdes miraba a Shiro con curiosidad.

Shiro estaba rojo de la vergüenza al no estar acostumbrado a que lo observaran fijamente.

-aquí tiene Kazekage-sama-hablo la mujer entregándole un hermoso ramo de flores de todos colores.

El kazekage mostro una reverencia a la sorprendida mujer, esta volteo a ver a Shiro que aún se mantenía de la mano del Kazekage.

Todos conocían al hijo adoptivo de el kazekage, Sabaku No Shiro, un niño algo callado que era el pequeño protegido de los tres hermanos Sabaku No.

Pero para la dueña de la floristería, era un pequeño simplemente muy mono.

-este pequeño es adorable Kazekage-sama-hablo la mujer antes de tomar una hermosa flor blanca y ponerla frente a un sorprendido Shiro.

El pequeño levanto la mirada confundido, la mayoría de los aldeanos parecían odiarlo, no los culpaba, después de lo que le paso a su madre él se había convertido en un monstruo.

Solo lo dejaban tranquilo por su el Kazekage.

-Shiro-sama esta flor es para ti-dijo la señora con amabilidad.

Shiro nada más se sonrojo de golpe sin saber qué hacer, por esa razón hizo una reverencia algo torpe, esto le saco una risa al otro niño que estaba en el lugar.

-Daika muestra respeto al hijo del Kazekage-dijo la mujer en tono de regaño.

Shiro pareció sorprendido ante ese nombre.

¿él estaba al cuidado del Kazekage no era su hijo oficial?

-ya ya oba-san-dijo el pequeño sacándole una vena en la frente a su madre.

El niño hábilmente salto frente a Shiro quien lo observaba confundido. Cuando el niño se acercó tanto a Shiro que invadió el espacio personal, este se puso tan nervioso que no sabía que hacer…aparte de sus tíos y el kazekage no tenía mucho contacto con personas y por eso actuaba algo tímido.

-sabes pareces una niña-hablo Daika sin malicia.

Pero eso provoco que su madre se quedara en piedra, también provoco que Gaara sintiera una piedra caerle en su cabeza y que Shiro se pusiera rojo del enojo.

Antes que alguien actuara el pequeño continuo hablando.

-mi nombre es Daika y espero seamos amigos Hime-san-dijo el pequeño tomando la mano de un molesto Shiro y moverla con fuerza.

Después de eso Gaara se despidió de una muy avergonzada dueña y un niño que se autoproclamaba amigo del pequeño Shiro que parecía algo ido, tal vez si cortara su pelo no lo compararían con una niña, no era muy largo pero ya estaba por llegarle a los hombros.

-mira Daika-chan, el Kazekage y Shiro-kun se ven como un padre y un hijo-se escuchaba la voz de la mujer a lo lejos.

Después de caminar y unos minutos de silencio, Shiro hablo.

-¿parezco chica?-pregunto con algo de molestia en su voz.

Gaara volteo a verla con una mueca algo extraña, en el poco tiempo que habían convivido comprendió que Shiro tenía un complejo con que lo comparan a una chica, él no comprendía el problema, pero lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente ese día.

-no-dijo simplemente.

Shiro no pareció muy convencido pero asintió.

Después de unos minutos ambos llegaron a un cementerio, estaba bajo tierra y tenía algo de vegetación. Los dos caminaron hasta el final del lugar donde había una sección privada donde había pocas tumbas, una tumba en específico estaba con el nombre de Hyuga Hinata, al ser de otra aldea y que nadie supiera que había estado en Sunagakure más que unos pocos, estaba en una parte oculta de la gente normal.

Lo primero que hicieron fue limpiar la tumba en silencio antes de ponerle las flores sobre la tumba.

Después de un rato Shiro se sentó frente a la tumba y la veía con melancolía y tristeza.

Ninguno decía nada.

Gaara también estaba mal, Hinata había sido una gran amiga suya y llego a quererla de una manera inmensa, la extrañaba, le dolía que hubiera muerto, quería llorar…pero sabía que debía ser fuerte por Shiro, este debía estar sufriendo mucho más.

-ohayo mamá-saludo Shiro de pronto.

Gaara pensó que debería estar solo un rato y por eso se alejó un poco observando el lugar más nombres de personas.

Minutos después volvió para ver como Shiro parecía haber terminado y dejaba la flor que antes le habían regalado frente a la tumba de su madre. Después volteo a verlo y Gaara noto que tenía los ojos con lágrimas.

El pequeño quería llorar.

Suspiro antes de llegar a su lado y alborotarle la cabeza.

Ya era hora de volver.

Pero la mano de Shiro lo detuvo, cuando volteo a ver al pequeño, noto inmediatamente que el rostro sonrojado del pequeño miraba al suelo.

-Kazekage-sama-llamo de pronto y el pestañeo confundido.

-¿sucede algo Shiro?-

-p-podria…-estaba tartamudeando.

Por kami-sama en ese momento era la imagen viva de Hyuga Hinata.

-podría llamarlo padre-dijo de pronto y de golpe.

Gaara casi se cae de la sorpresa y tuvo que apoyarse en una tumba del shock. La mirada convencida de Shiro y su determinación le indicaban que el pequeño iba enserio.

Abrió la boca…pero estaba sin palabra…

Que rayos debía decir en una situación así.

-Temari-nee y Kankuro-oniichan me dijeron que sería buena idea, además los aldeanos piensan que somos como padre e hijo-hablo Shiro desesperado y lleno de determinación.

Gaara ahora estaba sin habla…tendría que hablar seriamente con sus hermanos.

De pronto Shiro hizo una inclinación.

-por favor permítame ese privilegio de llamarlo padre-dijo el pequeño con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Gaara se sintió mal, no quería que el niño llorara, pero él no sabía cómo ser padre.

Suspiro resignado.

Miro detenidamente a Shiro, el hijo de Hinata y Naruto…él pequeño ya tenía un padre…haría lo correcto en…

Un sollozo de parte del niño lo distrajo.

En ese momento cuando lo tomo por la cintura y lo alzo, fue un reflejo.

Al tenerlo a la altura de su rostro, vio la sorpresa de Shiro y eses ojos llorones que lo miraban con asombro.

Tomo una decisión.

-está bien-dijo antes de ponerlo en sus hombros y salir del lugar.

En el camino Shiro lloro en su cabello mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir, no quería sentirse solo nuevamente, quería un padre…por primera vez desde que vio a los niños de la academia correr con sus padres…quiso uno…quería que el Kazekage fuera su padre.

-arigatou oto-san-dijo entre sollozos mientras caminaban siendo observados con curiosidad por los aldeanos.

Pero ellos los ignoraron.

Algo raro paso con Gaara, dentro de él, una calidez se posó en su corazón…nunca pensó en ser padre, pero con Shiro…parecía que el mundo sería un lugar mejor.

Era el pequeño tesoro que Hinata Hyuga le dejo a él.

Y sonrió…porque en ese momento era feliz.

**Tiempo actual…**

Con el tiempo de oto-san paso a ser oto-chan, Shiro empezó a ser más alegre y gritar más, era un genio sin igual en la academia y sobre todo era la viva imagen de sus padres…pero para Gaara…Shiro era su hijo y para Shiro…Gaara era su oto-chan.

Gaara se puso de pie y comenzó a picar con un dedo la mejilla de Shiro.

-Shiro levántate Shiro-hablo mientras lo movía…pero era inútil.

Suspiro antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo a la cocina, ahí lo sentó en una silla mientras preparaba un desayuno.

En el pasado no era un buen cocinero, pero con un hijo todo debe cambiar. Aunque nunca olvidaría las clases intensivas de Temari y la ayuda de Matsuri junto con Kankuro, incluso recordaba que Yukata y Sari le habían ayudado mientras Kankuro mencionaba algo sobre "bastardo suertudo" y "las chicas siempre van por él".

Confundido puso la comida frente a Shiro que despertó de golpe, dio las gracias por la comida y empezó a tragar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Una típica mañana en la casa de Sunagakure.

-estás listo hoy-comento Gaara.

Shiro asintió firmemente.

El día anterior Shiro había pasado con un excelente su examen para ser un Genin y hoy vería por primera vez a su equipo.

Gaara había querido ayudar a Shiro a conseguir el sensei que quisiera (no tenía problemas al abusar del poder si se trataba de Shiro) pero este había negado rotundamente, el pequeño quería hacerlo a la antigua y como debería hacer.

Así no tenía gracia ser Kazekage…eso pensaba Gaara.

-ten cuidado o tus compañeros se darán cuenta de tu pequeño secreto-normalmente no era malicioso, pero ver la cara roja de Shiro era algo muy divertido.

Un pan lleno de mermelada en la cara del Kazekage fue la respuesta de Shiro.

**Horas después en el despacho del Kazekage…**

Gaara parecía estar despreocupado mientras revisaba unos papeles, hoy le tocaba a Yukata ser su asistente, aunque la chica parecía flotar en un aura rosa al estar cerca del Kazekage. Oficialmente su asistente era Matsuri, pero la chica tenía una misión importante con Sari y otros dos chicos del escuadrón, por lo cual Yukata fue la seleccionada y afortunada de ayudar.

Por eso dejo de fantasear y se enfocó en su trabajo, se sorprendió ver muchos papeles y se sorprendió aun más al ver su contenido.

-cierto los exámenes Chunin serán en tres meses en Kirigakure-hablo Yukata.

Yukata se había cortado el pelo por los hombros dándole un aire más maduro, aunque pensaba dejarlo crecer de nuevo, aunque el aire maduro de la chica, todo eso no importaba cuando estaba cerca de Gaara, la chica con sus logros había logrado ser una Jounin después de Matsuri.

-si dentro de poco tengo que ir a Kirigakure para hablar con la Mizukage-dijo Gaara sin darle importancia.

Definitivamente la llegada de Shiro a su vida lo había vuelto más abierto con las demás personas.

Yukata inflo sus mejillas en señal de desaprobación, la Mizukage le gustaba ver hombre más jóvenes y si no fuera porque la mujer ya se había casado no sabría qué hacer, no podría tratar con la Mizukage que era toda una Milf.

Ignoro todo y noto de inmediato que el kazekage tenía mucho más trabajo de lo usual.

-me contaron que su hermana pronto va a casarse en Konoha-comento Yukata para entablar una conversación.

Kankuro era un chismoso de primera.

Aunque no espero que el aura negra de Gaara saliera a la luz y sus ojos se volvieran asesinos.

-cuando vea a Shikamaru lo matare-susurro tan bajo que a Yukata le apareció un escalofrió en la espalda.

Pobre Shikamaru.

-¿llevara también al joven Shiro-san?-pregunto Yukata con inocencia.

Gaara no contesto y volteo a ver a la nada, esa pregunta estaba rondando en su mente hace unos días desde que recibió la carta de Temari. Su hermana sin duda le mataría si no llevaba al pequeño Shiro al día más importante de su vida. Pero hay estaría él…

Paso una mano por su frente sin saber qué hacer.

Yukata al ver al Kazekage tan pensativo, no pidió respuesta y continuo con su trabajo.

Sin duda la aldea de Konoha y la aldea de Sunagakure, ambas tenían una buena relación y confianza, pero sin duda las veces que Gaara había visto a Naruto en los últimos nueve años, eran tan pocas que podría contarlas con sus dedos.

Generalmente observaba a Naruto pocas veces en alguna reunión de kages, esto después de que Naruto fuera el nuevo hokage…pero aun así no pasaba de saludarlo y marcharse rápidamente.

Ver a Naruto le recordaba que él no era el padre de Shiro y eso le dolía tanto que deseaba marcharse cuanto antes. Además de todo, Shiro se quedaba siempre al cuidado de Temari y por eso volvía cuanto antes, separarse de Shiro era algo que le dolía y por eso siempre estaban juntos.

Debería hablar con su sensei para pedirle permiso si iba con él a la boda.

Todo era culpa del imbécil de Shikamaru.

Ahora mismo no sabía qué hacer.

Por esa razón se puso de pie y le dijo a Yukata que podría irse antes y que ocupaba salir un rato. La chica negó diciendo que se quedaría ayudarle un rato más.

Gaara simplemente se sintió feliz por dentro de tener gente con la quien contar.

Camino durante un rato por la aldea saludando a su gente, todos parecían alegres de ver al kazekage y este decidió hacer las compras.

Aunque era un kazekage, ahora también era padre y no dejaría que otros se encargaran de las labores del hogar.

Aunque le costaba comprar las cosas, generalmente los aldeanos al verlo le regalaban cosas y no le dejaban pagar ninguna de sus compras. Por kami-sama era un kazekage, tenía un sueldo extremadamente ridículo para pagar eso, pero rechazar las muestras de gratitud seria visto de mala forma y algo descortés.

Por eso con monedero intacto camino de vuelta a su casa.

Al dejar las cosas y empezar a preparar la cena, una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

¿Cuándo se volvió un ama de casa?

Resignado se puso a limpiar la casa para que no fuera un chiquero, mientras pasaba por la casa veía fotos de Shiro en todos lados, de un año con su madre, de tres con Hinata y otro chico, cuando lo conoció, como era ahora, graduándose de la academia como Genin.

El había hablado con la academia para que cuando Shiro se graduara (él sabía que se graduaría) le dieran la banda que fue suya de niño.

Aunque esa banda fue cuando ataco Konoha y se hizo amigo de Naruto, un pasado lleno de sangre, aun con eso, Shiro había estado tan feliz que no se la quitó para dormir.

Después de limpiar todo, la cena lista y con pensamientos que debía acomodar…salió a caminar.

Fue esta vez por un camino diferente y cuando llego a un parque, observo a varios niños jugar bola…los recuerdos de su infancia atacaron su mente y se sentó a verlos jugar, solamente recordando su infancia.

¿Cómo una persona que sufre tanto es tan feliz ahora?

-¡OTO-CHAN!-ese grito tan familiar le hizo voltear.

Hay frente a él, corriendo como si fuera a morir, Shiro salto a sus brazos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Luego el chico se bajó antes de hacer unas señas a otras personas que el no tardo en reconocer.

Takeshi Miura era un Jounin muy fuerte de la aldea, su cabello era castaño oscuro casi negro y sus ojos eran de un extraño color azul marino, había ayudado mucho durante y después de la guerra ninja, un fiel subordinado y que aparentemente era el recién Jounin a cargo del equipo donde estaba su hijo.

Junto a Takeshi estaban dos pequeños, uno de cabello negro y ojos verdes que reconoció como Daika, el hijo de la dueña de la floristería que tenía diez años, también se había graduado un poco antes de la academia, aparentemente tenía mucho potencial y aún seguía siendo el autoproclamado amigo de Shiro, aunque con el tiempo Shiro si se volvió amigo de él y jugaban juntos en ocasiones.

Al lado de ellos había otro niño que parecía tener la misma edad que Daika, su pelo era negro como el carbón al igual que sus ojos, su apariencia era seria y parecía ser alguien silencioso.

-ohayo Kazekage-sama-saludo Takeshi con una sonrisa tranquila.

El simplemente asintió antes de ver como Shiro lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

-mira mira oto-chan ellos son mi sensei Takeshi, es muy fuerte aunque no tanto como tu papá-hablo confiadamente Shiro.

Gaara lo miro con cariño mientras Takeshi asentía.

-cierto aún me falta mucho para llegar a ser tan fuerte como un héroe como el Kazekage-sama-comento sin preocupación el jounin con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-mira también Daika-kun está en mi equipo-hablo Shiro señalando al peli negro que sonrió divertido-y el otro chico se llama Hikaru aunque es algo silencioso-añadió el rubio algo nervioso.

-hmp-dijo el chico llamado Hikaru.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca del kazekage al saber que ese chico le recordaba a alguien…aunque aún no sabía a quién.

-bueno chicos terminamos por hoy, mañana nos vemos a las nueve en el campo de entrenamiento 7-hablo Takeshi con tranquilidad antes de despedirse con la mano de todos.

Hikaru se fue solamente diciendo otro "hmp" y Daika empujo a Shiro antes de despedirse y salir corriendo mientras gritaba.

-adiós Hime-san-

Los tres eran muy jóvenes para ser Gennin, pero ellos debían ser los tres mejores ninjas de la academia, Takeshi realmente era fuerte y hábil, algo tranquilo, pero tomaba las cosas con seriedad cuando era necesario…el extraería todo el potencial de esos chicos.

-oto-chan-llamo Shiro.

El volteo a verlo notando la gran sonrisa que tenía en su cara, probablemente le contaría todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Ambos fueron primero a comprar un helado que se podía partir a la mitad, le dio una parte a Shiro y él se quedó con una mientras caminaban a la casa, escuchaba la historia atenta de Shiro sobre todo su día, sobre que tuvo que perseguir un gato, recoger basura, pasar una prueba, luchar contra su sensei…tantas cosas.

Pero una de ellas le causo temor…

-¿oto-chan quede en el equipo 7 no es genial?-

En una parte de su mente algo le decía que la historia del padre de Shiro estaba rencarnando en el pequeño. No conocía mucho de esta, pero ahora la historia del heroico hokage era famosa en todo el mundo ninja.

-Daika quiere ser un ninja médico, pero es extremadamente fuerte, sensei dice que incluso puede supera a Sakura Haruno la famosa ninja médico de Konoha-

Todo era tan real…era como vivirlo todo de nuevo de una manera más cercana.

-Hikaru es callado pero es muy rápido y tiene una espada…una espada…es tan genial dicen que estuvo primero que Daika en su clase, yo quiero ver si podría aprender a usar una espada-

Así que Hikaru le recordaba a Uchiha Sasuke…

-yo les dije que yo sería la próxima kazekage, aunque soy más débil que ellos pronto les pasare y seré el ninja más fuerte de la historia de Sunagakure…no de todo el mundo, incluso sobrepasare a Naruto Uzumaki el hokage de Konoha, a todos los kages y a ti oto-san-

Rayos la vida se estaba burlando en su cara.

-claro que si Shiro, vas a lograrlo-

Algo pálido acaricio la cabellera de su hijo y suspiro viendo al cielo.

Alguien arriba se estaba burlando en su rostro.

**Continuara…**

_**pues espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, vi a varias criaturitas del señor interesadas en la historia y decidí seguirla, realmente dure mucho por que estaba escribiendo el final de la historia por que si esta historia ya tiene un final escrito hehehe. creo que sera una sorpresa para algunos pero bueno.**_

_**por cierto muchas personas (solo una) me pregunto el por que sasuke estaba en los protagonistas y es por que el tiene mucha importancia en esta historia.**_

**_también_**_** me pidieron por muchas parejas, de hecho todos pedían una pareja diferente tanto que me da vueltas la cabeza y no se que hacer, por eso no les puedo asegurar nada y solo la trama ira revelando como serán las posibles parejas.**_

_**P.D: amo que todos quieran tanto a Shiro y van a ver como en un futuro este pequeño tendra muchas sorpresas buajajaja**_


	4. viaje a Konoha

_Hola gente…tengo muchas (dos) historias sin continuar, pero esta idea estaba matando mi cerebro y me exigía escribirla, no creo que sea una historia muy larga (probablemente sea larga) pero espero les guste un poco._

_Naruto no me pertenece y como pueden ver esta historia va a tener sorpresas y parece no tener mucho sentido._

_Pero tranquilos mis pequeños saltamontes, todo se aclarara más adelante._

_Que inicie el show._

**Capítulos anteriores:**

_-¿oto-chan quede en el equipo 7 no es genial?-_

_En una parte de su mente algo le decía que la historia del padre de Shiro estaba rencarnando en el pequeño. No conocía mucho de esta, pero ahora la historia del heroico hokage era famosa en todo el mundo ninja._

_-Daika quiere ser un ninja médico, pero es extremadamente fuerte, sensei dice que incluso puede supera a Sakura Haruno la famosa ninja médico de Konoha-_

_Todo era tan real…era como vivirlo todo de nuevo de una manera más cercana._

_-Hikaru es callado pero es muy rápido y tiene una espada…una espada…es tan genial dicen que estuvo primero que Daika en su clase, yo quiero ver si podría aprender a usar una espada-_

_Así que Hikaru le recordaba a Uchiha Sasuke…_

_-yo les dije que yo sería la próxima kazekage, aunque soy más débil que ellos pronto les pasare y seré el ninja más fuerte de la historia de Sunagakure…no de todo el mundo, incluso sobrepasare a Naruto Uzumaki el hokage de Konoha, a todos los kages y a ti oto-san-_

_Rayos la vida se estaba burlando en su cara._

_-claro que si Shiro, vas a lograrlo-_

_Algo pálido acaricio la cabellera de su hijo y suspiro viendo al cielo._

_Alguien arriba se estaba burlando en su rostro._

**Capítulo tres: viaje a Konoha**

En medio del despacho del Kazekage, se podía observar a un muy nervioso Gaara, claro que alguien que no lo conoce jamás sabría que estaba nervioso, pero para aquellos que lo conocían, sería fácil notar que sus manos jugaban levemente, su rostro parecía más pálido, sus palmas estaban sudadas y no dejaba de ver a la ventana cada diez segundos exactamente.

Hoy era el día…

Bueno el día seria en una semana, pero ya debía partir…

Se froto la cara con la palma de su mano pensando si sería buena idea.

Después de mucho meditarlo, el plan había sido hecho.

En la noche partiría con una pequeña escolta a la aldea de Konoha donde estaría unos días hasta la boda de su hermana, luego de eso marcharía a la aldea de Kirigakure para realizar sus asuntos con la Mizukage sobre los exámenes Chunin, donde él sería un invitado debido al gran número de ninjas se Sunagakure que realizarían el examen.

¿Qué pasaba con Shiro?

Debido a que Temari le mando una carta explicando las consecuencias mortales de no llevar a su querido sobrino especial (solo tenía un sobrino), decidió llevarlo con él y apenas terminara la boda, regresaría a Sunagakure con su propio equipo.

Gracias a kami-sama Takeshi había aceptado eso y ellos partirían dos días antes de la boda, se les reconocería como una misión rango C.

Suspiro antes de ponerse de pie, había durado dos semanas de trabajo completo el terminar su trabajo de un mes, eso podría ser lo que durara fuera de la aldea y dejar a las personas indicadas a cargo le costó aún más.

Por suerte Shiro había estado muy metido en misiones con su equipo y no era mucha la diferencia en la que ambos llegaban a casa.

Aunque no había pasado mucho desde que Shiro se convirtió en Genin, hablaba a menudo con Takeshi para ver su rendimiento. Ambos estaban satisfechos al ver como Shiro a pesar de ser casi tres años menor que sus compañeros, crecía rápidamente como ninja (gracias a su temprano entrenamiento), tanto él como el sensei del equipo 7 tenía grandes expectativas sobre los tres niños, eran unos genios para su edad y llegarían muy lejos.

Según recordaba, Naruto Uzumaki era el hijo del cuarto hokage Minato Namikaze, según la historia Minato-san fue un genio, sin duda Shiro había sacado genes de su abuelo para que a los ocho años fuera tan fuerte.

Sonrió antes de salir del despacho directo a su casa…

En el camino no se topó con nadie al ser altas horas de la noche, y al entrar a su casa no se extrañó de ver a Shiro dormido en el sillón probablemente después de haberlo esperado.

Sonrió levemente antes de notar algo que lo hizo ponerse serio.

La camiseta holgada de color naranja de Shiro se había levantado un poco mostrando parte de la espalda, en ese lugar se podían observar un extraño inicio de marcas negras.

Cerró los ojos antes de tomar a Shiro en sus brazos y llevarlo a su habitación a dormir.

Mañana sería un día largo.

**Al día siguiente…**

Después de despedirse de los vigilantes de la puerta, un grupo de personas salieron de la aldea de Sunagakure, entre ellos estaba el Kazekage quien portaba una capa que lo identificaba con su sombrero, los años ya parecían ser notorias en sus facciones mas masculinas y de hombre que cuando era joven, sus músculos eran algo más marcados y su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad que no mostraba mucho de niño, realmente el odiaba esas ropas, pero esperaría hasta llegar al primer pueblo y quitarse esas tonterías.

Detrás de él iba Kankuro que mostraba un poco más de madurez en su infancia, su rostro iba con sus usuales marcar y sus ropas eran las de un Jounin (aunque el ya pasaba de ese puesto a un Anbu) hablando distraídamente con Matsuri, la chica tenía sus ropas Jounin había madurado mucho de la guerra y ahora era una de las jóvenes más cotizadas de la aldea (aunque ella aún seguía enamorada de Gaara) quien también había sido invitada a la boda de Temari, ambos discutían sobre las posibles muertes de Shikamaru a manos del Kazekage (Kankuro estaba tranquilo ya que después de Gaara el haría su ataque).

Frente a los dos y al lado de Gaara estaba Shiro caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro, el pequeño tenía su usual camisa holgada color naranja con un símbolo de la arena en su espalda, también tenía unos pantalones cortos negros y sus zapatos ninja de color vino. En su frente estaba con orgullo su banda ninja que lo identificaba como Genin de Sunagakure, aunque era un poco difícil ver el símbolo debido al que el pelo rubio la cubría un poco.

Pero sin duda los ojos de Shiro eran los que brillaban con una fuerza que opacaría a cualquiera.

El chico no salía casi nunca de la aldea y sin duda seria su primera visita a Konoha…estaba que no soportaba la emoción, ya que en esa aldea Vivian un gran porcentaje de los héroes de la cuarta guerra ninja.

-sí y luego Gaara no lo matara o sino Temari le patea el culo-termino de relatar Kankuro.

Shiro y Matsuri abrieron la boca impresionadas antes de aplaudir.

Gaara sintió un tic nervioso en su ceja.

-pero oto-chan es muy fuerte-dijo Shiro seguro de sí mismo.

Los adultos asintieron, incluso el Kazekage (Shiro siempre lo alababa e idolatraba por lo cual se hizo un poco narcisista)

-pero Temari es un monstruo cuando se enoja-aseguro Kankuro.

Todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-si de hecho me extraña que Shikamaru le haya propuesto matrimonio con lo problemático que sería-hablo Matsuri con tranquilidad.

Shiro pestañeo confundido ya que no recordaba mucho a Shikamaru, eran pocas las veces que iba a visitar a su tía a Sunagakure y siempre él estaba ocasionando desastres…no había mantenido ninguna conversación.

Por otro lado tanto Kankuro como Gaara pensaban que lo más probable seria que Temari le haya pedido matrimonio.

-¿oto-chan como es el esposo de Temari-neesan?-pregunto Shiro mientras miraba a su padre.

Gaara volteo a ver al niño que tenía la mirada brillante.

-Nara Shikamaru es…-empezó Gaara dudando de que decir.

Un imbécil.

Un tarado.

Un muerto que aun camina.

Miro de reojo la mirada impaciente de su Shiro y sudo nervioso, gracias a ese estúpido sombrero los otros no lo veían.

-es un gran estratega como tu tía y uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo ninja-comento algo indeciso.

Esa respuesta hizo que Shiro se emocionara más.

-eso suena genial-dijo antes de sujetar la mano de Gaara bajo la capa.

Gaara lo miro confundida.

-pero tú eres más genial oto-chan-aseguro Shiro.

Esto causo una sonrisa de cariño de Gaara.

Un asentimiento orgulloso de Kankuro.

Además de una entrada al mundo de los sueños a Matsuri, donde estaba casada con Gaara, tenía cinco hijos y Shiro le decía que era la mejor.

-claro que también te amo Gaara-sama-hablo Matsuri de forma soñadora.

Pero como Gaara aun de la mano de Shiro había caminado dejándola atrás, Kankuro fue el único que la vio como la loca que era.

Luego volteo a ver a Gaara sin entender como era tan popular con las mujeres.

**Horas después…**

Duro un rato el llegar a un pequeño pueblo para poder descansar…o para que Shiro tomara un pequeño refrigerio. Gaara aprovecho para ir a un baño público a cambiarse su ropa, Kankuro fue a buscar provisiones y Matsuri estaba en un pequeño puesto de comida cuidando de Shiro.

El pequeño parecía tranquilo si se cuenta que ahora estaba prácticamente solo, después de decirle gracias a la señorita Matsuri, la chica pareció entrar en un estado de shock y auras rosas donde murmuraba algunas cosas raras sobre casarse y tener hijos.

Después de comer se sentó en una banca afuera del restaurante esperando a Matsuri-neesan que estaba pagando la cuenta.

Algo aburrido miro al cielo notando de inmediato algunas nubes, llovería pronto y deberían buscar refugio.

Era tan raro.

Su papá siempre decía que él era alguien normal, pero dentro suyo Shiro sabía que era diferente, había cosas que lo hacían diferente al resto, muchas cosas, una de ellas era el poder sentir el clima, lo que le rodeaba y sentirse parte de la naturaleza.

Con una sonrisa movió los pies.

No le molestaba ser diferente al resto, al principio era molesto que todos lo tacharan de raro, pero su oto-chan le había dicho que ser diferente era bueno y lo hacía especial.

Le encantaba cuando su oto-chan le decía que era especial.

Con una sonrisa más grande volteo a ver al frente y se sorprendió de ver a un niño de doce años viéndolo fijamente, su cabello era un castaño tan oscuro tirando a negro y los ojos del chico eran dorados, la veía fijamente sin disimular y al no tener banda ninja dedujo que era de esta ciudad.

_"Shiro debes ser amable con los que no conocen y nunca juzgues a alguien antes de tiempo"_

Las palabras de su padre hicieron que no se fijara en la ropa sucia del chico y que le sonriera amablemente.

Aunque eso parecía no darle importancia al chico que miraba fijamente el pan entre sus manos, Shiro siguió su vista al pan que tenía y recordó que era uno que había comprado para el camino.

Volteo a ver al chico.

Luego bajo la vista al pan.

Otra vez al chico.

Luego al pan.

…

..

.

-quieres-dijo extendiendo el pan con una sonrisa.

El chico no dijo nada, pero su estómago sonó delatándolo.

Momentos después ambos estaban sentados en la banca, el chico de ojos dorados comió el pan en un segundo y Shiro simplemente sonreía esperando que Matsuri saliera…se estaba tardando mucho.

-Kuro-dijo el chico a su lado.

Volteo a ver como este miraba al suelo de manera distraída…por un momento pensó que había escuchado algo.

-me llamo Kuro-dijo el chico volteando a verlo directo a los ojos.

Fue la primera vez que Shiro sintió algo dentro de él moverse violentamente, un presentimiento que algo pasaba y una angustia que lo dejo frio, algo ajeno a él parecía haber reaccionado ante la vista del chico que por primera vez lo había visto directamente a los ojos.

Que extraño.

-mi nombre es Sabaku No Shiro-dijo él sonriendo ignorando lo anterior.

El chico siguió viéndolo unos momentos de forma inexpresiva antes de ver a otro lado.

-Shiro-susurro algo lento como si quisiera recordar ese nombre.

Shiro lo miro unos momentos antes de sonreírle y asentir emocionado.

Generalmente él actuaba algo tímido con extraños (más que todos con adultos) pero dentro de él había una convicción de que ese chico no le haría nada.

-Shiro-kun-la voz de Matsuri hizo que volteara a ver como ella cargaba unos almuerzos extra.

Al llegar a su lado la chica le sonrió.

-perdón la demora estaba comprando la comida de tu tío y de Gaara-sama-hablo la joven con una sonrisa apenada.

-tranquila estaba esperando junto a…-cuando Shiro volteo a su lado se sorprendió.

No había nada.

Confuso vio en todas direcciones sin ver rastro del chico que se llamaba Kuro.

¿Se había ido?

Matsuri por otro lado miraba curiosa a Shiro que parecía buscar a alguien.

Qué raro.

**Horas después…**

Al ver como la noche llego a nuestros viajeros, estos decidieron acampar y tomar turnos para bañarse (había un lago cerca), hacer la comida y armar un campamento. Shiro era el único (consentido) que estaba con todos y cuando fue el turno de Gaara para tomar un baño este decidió acompañarlo…al menos hasta que Kankuro lo detuvo y le dijo que ya era grande para esas cosas.

-tío baka-gruño Shiro sentado frente a la fogata.

Matsuri observo divertida la vena hinchada en la frente de Kankuro y luego miro a Shiro con comprensión.

-Shiro-kun ya eres grande y no puedes bañarte con tu oto-chan como antes-intento razonar la castaña.

Intento ya que al imaginar a Gaara tomando un baño fue suficiente para que le diera un derrame nasal. Shiro y Kankuro acostumbrados a ello decidieron ignorarla mientras salía de su mundo de sueños.

-no es justo-gruño el chico en modo de berrinche.

Kankuro lo miro con tranquilidad acostumbrado a eso, Shiro era muy apegado a Gaara y por eso siempre tenían esas discusiones…pero ya era hora que el chico aprendiera a que habían cosas que ya no podía hacer como bañarse con Gaara…era algo que debía cambiar.

-ya te bañaste de primero-dijo Kankuro aburrido.

Un rubor pasó por el rostro de Shiro antes de gruñir otras cosas.

De pronto todo quedo en silencio y Shiro empezó a rascarse un poco la espalda, desde que salieron de la última ciudad le picaba…un insecto debió haberle picado.

-pero oto-chan-dijo Shiro viéndolo con un puchero.

Kankuro casi…pero casi cae nuevamente.

Ver la carita de Shiro con ojos de perro a medio morir y un puchero en su boca como si estuviera a punto de llorar…el mocoso del mal era un vivo retrato de su madre y eso era tierno.

Con un puño le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-por kami-sama Shiro ya eres un Genin deja de comportarte como un mocoso-dijo de forma molesta el anbu.

Shiro lo miro de mala forma antes de bufar viendo a otro lado.

En el momento que Kankuro se metió un trozo de carne a la boca, miro de reojo a Shiro quien lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa perversa.

Con un mal presentimiento que decidió ignorar le dio un mordisco al trozo en su boca…en ese momento se arrepintió.

Kankuro rápidamente se puso de pie e intento escupir los trozos de hielo de su boca, después de eso volteo a ver efectivamente como toda su comida ahora eran solo trozos de hielo.

Con una vena hinchada en su frente volteo a ver a Shiro de manera tenebrosa, aunque este pareció no importarle mucho y lo vio de manera divertida.

El único capaz de hacer eso era ese pequeño renacuajo.

…

Cuando Gaara volvió minutos después no se extrañó de ver medio campamento congelado y destruido mientras Matsuri intentaba separar a su hermano y su hijo. Todo el alboroto que habían provocado no le importo mucho, después de ver eso se sentó en un sitio y empezó a comer la comida que aparentemente Matsuri había guardado especialmente para él.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño de parte de Kankuro y Shiro.

Fue hasta el momento donde el cuerpo de Shiro estaba siendo rodeado muy sutilmente por chacra blanco cuando decidió detener la pelea, con el control de la arena de su espalda mando a Kankuro a volar contra un árbol y a Shiro lo puso frente a él de cabeza.

Shiro al ver la mirada seria de su padre, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió…reír nervioso y pedir a kami-sama que pasara todo rápido.

-te dije que hasta que no controles todo tu chacra no pelearas enserio-dijo de forma tranquila.

Shiro miro a otro lado notablemente nervioso.

Matsuri los miro maravillada de la hermosa convivencia padre e hijo.

Todos se olvidaron de un inconsciente Kankuro entre los arboles.

-pero oto-chan, Kankuro-niisan dijo que ya era grande y que me comportaba como niño por querer bañarme contigo-hablo Shiro aun boca abajo en forma de reproche.

Algo más comprensivo Gaara bajo al chico al suelo, pero este seguía sin querer mirarle a la cara.

-Kankuro lo hizo por aquella razón-dijo pacientemente Gaara.

Shiro volteo a ver a otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas y algo triste.

Gaara al verlo simplemente suspiro antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos como si no pasara nada, Shiro se sonrojo y volteo a verlo confundido.

-aun tienes ocho años y no me importa que te comportes como un niño-hablo de forma paternal.

Shiro volteo a verlo con los ojos brillantes y Matsuri estaba que explotaba de felicidad al ver una escena tan moe.

-al menos aun puedes dormir conmigo-hablo el kazekage antes de ver al niño asentir feliz y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Eso se sentía bien.

-puedes irte a dormir Matsuri la guardia le toca hoy a Kankuro-dijo el kazekage a la chica quien asintió algo ida.

Estaba tan feliz de haber vivido hasta ahora y ver a Gaara como padre.

-hai Gaara-sama-hablo la mujer antes de entrar a otra tienda diferente a Gaara.

-oe-murmuro Kankuro desde los arboles, lleno de cortadas y un morete.

Esos bastardos.

Dentro de la tienda de campar de Gaara y Shiro, el peli rojo observaba al pequeño abrazado de él y con una sonrisa algo cansada por el viaje.

-te quiero oto-chan-murmuro el pequeño antes de quedarse dormido.

Gaara espero hasta ese momento para que su mirada se oscureciera. Había tenido tantos pensamiento en el día y no poder mostrar sus emociones frente a Shiro lo desconcentraban en ocasiones. Estaba tan preocupado por el día siguiente cuando llegaran a la aldea de la hoja y no sabía como hacer con Shiro.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo de que el mundo descubriera la verdad.

Miedo de que Naruto se enterara de todo.

Miedo de perder a Shiro…

Volteo a ver a su hijo quien dormía cómodamente, con delicadeza lo abrazo y suspiro entre el cabello rubio del pequeño.

-yo también te quiero Shiro-susurro antes de quedar dormido…

Entre sueños la recordó a ella…Hinata…el día que vino hace nueve años a su vida…

**_OoOoOoO_**

Todo era muy borroso y solo recordaba que estaba en medio del desierto en una misión…no recordaba bien y tampoco por que debía estar ahí, era el kazekage y era raro que tuviera que salir a buscar pistas sobre los rebeldes, pero era importante.. Había muchos después de la guerra pero no tantos para ser considerados un peligro…un escuadrón anbu podrían con ellos.

Pero el quiso ir con sus hermanos…pero en dado momento de pelear con un tipo enmascarado que era condenadamente fuerte, se separaron.

Si recordaba que había sido un empate y ninguno había ganado.

Por esa razón estaba caminando por el desierto en busca de sus hermanos.

Pero mientras caminaba tropezó con algo en el desierto, cuando volteo abajo aun podía recordar perfectamente haber visto una tela blanca y azul.

Estuvo a punto de seguir si no fue por que el viento soplo fuerte y desenterró algo parecido a medio rostro de un humano.

Confuso desenterró lo que parecía ser una persona, y se sorprendió mucho al ver cómo era una chica de larga cabellera azulada, se le hizo familiar…per lo que le asusto fue ver su vientre abultado que mostraba varios meses de embarazo y como su piel mostraba síntomas de deshidratación y no haber comido en días.

El tomo entre sus brazos y con su arena hizo un disco sobre ellos para cubrir a la chica del sol.

Pero en el momento que levanto bien a la chica descubrió entre sus manos un protector ninja…

Con la marca de Konoha en él y una raya que pasaba por encima…

Un traidor.

-onegai-se asombró de escuchar la voz rasposa de la chica.

Algo nervioso (aunque nunca lo demostró por fuera) volteo a ver a la chica, en ese momento observo fijamente dos ojos color perla que lo miraban suplicante.

Él no era alguien que se conmoviera y la mirada de la chica no significaba nada.

Pero cuando puso la mano sobre su vientre y una lagrima escapo de su ojo…

Se sintió diferente.

-no dejes que me encuentre…no podemos volver-susurro antes de caer desmayada.

En ese momento fue cuando él (aunque aún no supiera) conoció a Hyuga Hinata.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Al día siguiente…

Todos amanecieron de buen humor y continuaron todo la mañana a ritmo rápido entre los arboles, aunque Shiro siempre era cargado por alguno de los adultos (bastante consentido) , duraron un buen rato hasta que lograron divisar a lo lejos la montaña de los kages, ahora con un nuevo rostro entre ellos que los cuatro conocían bien por diferentes razones.

El actual hokage Uzumaki Naruto.

Se detuvieron unos cinco kilómetros antes, al ver a una figura en un claro esperándoles.

Gaara fue el primero en bajar seguido de Kankuro, Matsuri quien traía en su espalda a Shiro salto un poco más atrás de ellos observando con curiosidad…

-SHIIIIIIRO-CHAN-chillo una mata de pelo rubio antes que se abalanzara sobre Matsuri.

-KYAHHHHH-chillo la chica antes de ser lanzada por los arboles por una gran cantidad de viento.

A nueva persona tomo a Shiro entre sus brazos y empezó a restregar su mejilla contra la del pequeño, este lejos de parecer molesto sonreía de igual manera mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la persona.

-te extrañe tanto Shi-chan-dijo la chica que lo abrazaba.

-Temari-neechan-dijo felizmente Shiro en su propia burbuja de felicidad.

Por otra parte Gaara y Kankuro suspiraban al ver cómo Temari estaba otra vez abrazando a Shiro, no cavia dudas que para la rubia de coletas y ojos verdes…Shiro estaba muy encima de sus prioridades. Aunque ella fue de las primeras que se opuso a que Gaara fuera el tutor del niño no cabía duda que era una de las que más se encariño con el pequeño.

Kankuro noto de inmediato que Temari había ido sola y que el Nara no parecía andar cerca…tal vez fue lo mejor por ahora.

-donde está el Genin más guapo de todo el mundo-hablo Temari de manera melosa y Shiro solo se dejaba hacer.

Temari había cambiado estos años, ya era una mujer más madura y realmente hermosa, había pasado muchos años antes de que se decidiera casarse con Shikamaru.

De un pronto a otro la chica se separó del pequeño que la miraba confuso.

-lo siento Shi-chan no estuve en tu graduación como Genin-dijo con lamento Temari.

Shiro sin embargo sonrió antes de abrazarla nuevamente.

-tranquila nee-chan pronto seré un chunin y podrás verme en la graduación-hablo mostrando una sonrisa radiante y angelical.

-KYAHHH SHI-CHAN-dijo Temari antes de volver abrazar al niño.

Gaara y Kankuro miraron todo en silencio.

-es asombroso la habilidad de Shiro para cambiar a la gente-

-hai-

Después de eso Temari le dio un golpe con el abanico que siempre cargaba en su espalda y los fulmino con la mirada.

-yo también los quiero par de idiotas-dijo Temari con voz tenebrosa aun alzando a Shiro.

-hai hermana-dijeron ambos enterrados en el suelo con humo saliendo del golpe que les había dado.

Sabaku no Temari era una mujer de cuidado y Shikamaru era el hombre con más huevos en este mundo al querer aguantar a una mujer tan problemática.

-¿nee-san donde está tu esposo?-pregunto Shiro con inocencia.

Toda el aura terrible de Temari se transformó y volteo a ver a Shiro con una sonrisa.

-ese vago se quedó en la casa porque consideraba todo demasiado problemático-hablo Temari con resignación en su voz.

-¿problemático?-

-él es así Shi-chan no te preocupes-

Temari comenzó a caminar sin importar dejar a Matsuri inconsciente y sus hermanos estampados en el suelo. Luego se detuvo y volteo a verlos.

-el hokage quiere hablar contigo apenas llegue y según escuche quiere hacerlos invitados en su hogar-menciono Temari restándole importancia.

Gaara desde el suelo solo gruño al haberlo imaginado.

-no quiero decirte que te pasara si algo lastima a Shiro-gruño antes de seguir su camino.

Gaara solamente suspiro en el suelo antes de ver a su hermana caminar a Konoha, el después de levantar a Matsuri y a Kankuro la siguieron hasta alcanzarla y escuchar a un muy emocionado Shiro sobre conocer al héroe del mundo ninja, no hablaron pues estaban nerviosos, los Sabaku no ya sabían que esto sería difícil pero debía pasar en algún momento.

Cuando todos pudieron ver la puerta de la entrada de Konoha se pusieron peor.

Una mata de pelo rubio y capa de hokage los esperaba en la puerta.

El hokage Naruto Uzumaki los miraba desde lejos con una sonrisa feliz.

Gaara se puso azul.

Hoy era el día predestinado de Shiro.

**Continuara…**

_**Hola queridos lectores o gente que termino aquí por alguna extraña razón, quiero que sepan que estoy en la universidad (siempre lo menciono en todas mis historias), estoy viendo One piece y Full metal alchemist Brotherhood. como veran mi tiempo es limitado hahaha, ademas que tengo que trabajar en tres proyectos de universidad y estudiar para un examen.**_

_**Escusas.**_

_**En fin esto es para que comprendan que no siempre podre actualizar tan rápido como ahora, este capitulo es pequeñito por que tengo qeu terminar un trabajo para mañana y no tenia mucha imaginación.**_

_**P.D: me da gracia el odio que la mayoría le tiene a Sakura, yo sinceramente no la odio tanto, la historia es de ninja así que yo dejo de lado la parte amorosa, aun creo que Naruto es algo Gay por buscar a su amigo tantos años, pero bueno.**_

_**P.D2: me da gracia que algunos comentarios acertaron a como va ir la historia, ya lo había pensado y creo que ellos (no voy a decir quienes buajaja) se darán cuenta en el próximo capitulo que tenían razón.**_

_**P.D3. viendo sus comentarios me di cuenta que esto es como un Hinata-Harem hahahaha pero tranquilos no es nada muy grave y no hace nada malito, pero si tiene interacion con muchos personajes que la ayudan, pero yo se con quien va a quedar al final, déjenme decirles que sera una sorpresa para todos.**_

_** : como consejo mio, les sugiero pongan atención a cada detalle curioso de la historia, mas adelante quiero unirlos todos.**_

_**los quiero mucho.**_


	5. ¿SASUKE-QUE?

_Hola gente…tengo muchas (dos) historias sin continuar, pero esta idea estaba matando mi cerebro y me exigía escribirla, no creo que sea una historia muy larga (probablemente sea larga) pero espero les guste un poco._

_Naruto no me pertenece y como pueden ver esta historia va a tener sorpresas y parece no tener mucho sentido._

_Pero tranquilos mis pequeños saltamontes, todo se aclarara más adelante._

_Que inicie el show._

**Capítulos anteriores:**

_-no quiero decirte que te pasara si algo lastima a Shiro-gruño antes de seguir su camino._

_Gaara solamente suspiro en el suelo antes de ver a su hermana caminar a Konoha, el después de levantar a Matsuri y a Kankuro la siguieron hasta alcanzarla y escuchar a un muy emocionado Shiro sobre conocer al héroe del mundo ninja, no hablaron pues estaban nerviosos, los Sabaku no ya sabían que esto sería difícil pero debía pasar en algún momento._

_Cuando todos pudieron ver la puerta de la entrada de Konoha se pusieron peor._

_Una mata de pelo rubio y capa de hokage los esperaba en la puerta._

_El hokage Naruto Uzumaki los miraba desde lejos con una sonrisa feliz._

_Gaara se puso azul._

_Hoy era el día predestinado de Shiro._

**Capítulo cuatro: ¿SASUKE-QUE?**

Frente de la puerta donde se podría entrar a la aldea de la hoja, estaban los ninjas de Sunagakure, se podía observar como los hermanos estaban tensos y Matsuri al igual que Shiro algo confundidos. Pero como siempre el único en no notar el ambiente tenso fue el Hokage Naruto Uzumaki quien estaba demasiado feliz de volver a ver a su viejo amigo Gaara como para notar aquello.

-Gaara ohayo-saludo animadamente Naruto.

Cuantos años sin tener una charla decente con su amigo.

Frente a él, Gaara apretó la línea fina entre sus labios y sujeto con un poco de fuerza la mano de Shiro.

Shiro quien parecía asombrado de ver a uno de sus héroes al frente suyo, giro su cabeza confundido a su padre al notarlo tan nervioso.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto se percató del extraño niño que venía de la mano de Gaara.

El pequeño debía tener unos siete u ocho años, su cabello era rubio claro, también tenía unos grandes y expresivos ojos morados, aparte de su blusa naranja y una banda ninja en su frente…se dio cuenta que nunca había visto al pequeño antes.

Gaara noto de inmediato la mirada de Naruto en Shiro y se puso más tenso.

-oto-chan-dijo Shiro moviendo la mano de su padre.

"oto-chan"

La palabra se repetía en la mente de Naruto y abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

No parecía procesar las palabras.

Unos segundos más tarde…

-¡OTO-CHAN!-grito Naruto asustando a los presentes y señalando a Gaara con un dedo de manera acusadora.

Todos sintieron una gota de sudor correr por su nuca.

Gaara se reprimió mentalmente y se relajó para no levantar ninguna sospecha. Tenía que mantenerse tranquilo si quería mantener su promesa y poder cuidar de Shiro como era correcto.

-Naruto quiero presentarte a mi hijo Sabaku No Shiro-comenzó Gaara resaltando el apellido de SU hijo.

Naruto quien tenía aun la sorpresa y el shock en su mente, volteo a ver al pequeño que al ser el centro de atención se sonrojo.

Shiro era un pequeño bastante animado y que gritaba por toda la aldea, seguro de sí mismo, causante de las mayores bromas de Sunagakure y un pequeño con gran corazón. Pero frente a los adultos que no conocía salía a resurgir su timidez heredada de su madre.

Algo temerosos se colocó atrás del pie de Gaara y miraba al suelo firmemente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La mirada de Naruto se oscureció un momento al ver la reacción de ese niño.

Kankuro y Temari vieron como la expresión de Naruto cambio por un momento, el temor creció dentro de ellos.

Matsuri en cambio miraba como Gaara acariciaba la cabeza de Shiro y le indicaba que saliera atrás de su pierna.

-Shiro él es el hokage de Konoha y héroe del mundo ninja Uzumaki Naruto-presento al pequeño.

Shiro miro los ojos de su padre y al ver la seguridad de los ojos aguamarina, sonrió, luego volteo a ver a Naruto e hizo una elegante reverencia.

-mucho gusto h-hokage-sama-dijo Shiro con un poco de tartamudeo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto y notaron de inmediato un flash por sus ojos antes de que sonriera normalmente.

¿Una ilusión?

-mucho gusto-dijo de forma algo tensa.

No lo creían.

El ambiente estaba que se podría cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

Shiro miraba al suelo sin poder hacer nada más que sentirse nervioso. De un pronto a otro Gaara tomo al niño entre sus brazos y lo subió hasta sus hombros. Shiro miraba sorprendido a su padre.

-esto es Konoha Shiro-hablo Gaara provocando que el pequeño volteara a ver de reojo la aldea.

Ciudadanos por las calles en sus puestos, gente comprando, niños corriendo, arboles por todos lados y una gran montaña con rostros.

Los ojos del pequeño brillaron antes de abrazar la cabeza de Gaara.

-sugoi-dijo el niño con ojos brillantes.

Todos sonrieron antes de ver a Naruto que parecía perdido en el pequeño niño.

-Hokage espero puedas esperar unas horas mientras le damos un tour a Shi-chan-hablo Temari antes de tomar el brazo de Gaara y jalarlo en dirección a la aldea.

Matsuri paso haciendo una reverencia a Naruto antes de seguir al kazekage y su hermano.

Kankuro solamente rio antes de ver la mirada seria de Naruto por alguna razón.

-no sabía que Gaara fuera padre-dijo el hokage sin ninguna emoción.

Kankuro rio nervioso antes de ver en dirección donde se fueron sus hermanos.

-Shiro fue una sorpresa para todos pero sin duda es un pequeño especial-hablo Kankuro atrayendo la atención de Naruto.

Este volteo a verlo sonriendo como era común en él.

Por otro lado Kankuro sonrió mas fingidamente.

En otra parte de la aldea de Konoha se observaba como Shiro estaba corriendo y observando todo con aquella emoción infantil que hace a el pequeño niño la cosa mas adorable del mundo, Gaara por otra parte caminaba de cerca y lo seguía más adelante que Temari la cual hablaba de cosas de chicas con una divertida Matsuri.

Shiro por otra parte no podía estar más contento de ver una nueva aldea y por eso no dejaba de correr, pero ya era mucho que la torpeza heredada de su padre no aparecía.

Por eso se tropezó con su propio pie y dio varias vueltas antes de caer de pansa sobre el piso.

Gaara suspiro antes de acercarse al niño y asegurarse que no se había lastimado, pero fue inevitable detenerse al ver frente a quien había caído Shiro.

Shiro se incorporó un poco antes de ver una mano frente a él. Pestañeo antes de levantar más la vista y ver una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rosada quien sonreía de manera amable.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto la mujer con tranquilidad.

Shiro abrió la boca antes de sonrojarse hasta el cuello y levantarse de golpe sin la ayuda de la mujer. Lo había tomado de improviso y se puso nervioso.

Debería manejar mejor el contacto con otro tipo de personas.

-Haruno Sakura-hablo Gaara caminando donde su hijo.

Ambos niño y adulta voltearon a ver al Kazekage, Shiro corrió rápidamente donde él para sujetarle la mano asustado del casi contacto físico.

Por otra parte Sakura estaba sorprendida, no tanto de ver al Kazekage ya que sabía que iría estos días a Konoha, sino por ver a un niño adorable sujetado de él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-ohayo Gaara-hablo Sakura con tranquilidad.

Fue en ese momento cuando él noto el abultado vientre de la peli rosa.

El cuerpo de Gaara se tensó levemente, no lo suficiente para que Shiro lo notara, pero ver a Sakura le producía algo de incomodidad, ya que irónicamente que Shiro estuviera ahora con él fue de alguna manera por la chica frente a ellos dos.

-Sakura tanto tiempo-saludo Matsuri tranquilamente mientras se acercaba con Temari.

-hola Matsuri y hola nuevamente a ti también Temari-

-nos vimos ayer en la cena Sakura-

Las mujeres rieron mientras Gaara observaba a Shiro, el pequeño aun con algo de pena no dejaba de ver a Sakura y debió ser eso lo que provoco a la peli rosa voltear a verlo con curiosidad.

Gracias a kami-sama Temari fue la que hablo.

-Sakura te presento a mi sobrino Sabaku No Shiro-hablo la rubia mientras tomaba al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Sakura pareció un momento confundida y se puso a penar si sería hijo de Kankuro, era el un mujeriego de primera y tomaba mucho alcohol, solamente que era difícil pensar en que un hombre así tuvo un hijo tan lindo.

-Shi-chan ella es Sakura Haruno la mejor ninja medico de todo el mundo ninja-hablo Temari con diversión.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco ante el nombre y observo como los ojos de Shiro se abrían de la emoción.

De pronto el pequeño salto de los brazos de Temari al suelo y la vio de reojo, luego se fue donde Gaara y le dijo que acercara el oído.

-oto-chan ella es la de tus historias-hablo en voz baja, pero a una ninja como Sakura no le fue difícil escuchar.

Era tan kawai.

Un momento…oto-chan.

Sakura volteo a ver confundida a Gaara que simplemente sonrió…sonrió…kami-sama que estaba pasando.

Gaara ignorando el mundo en la cabeza de Sakura, asintió a su hijo. Shiro abrió sus ojos más grande y se volteo a Sakura para hacer una reverencia. Sakura se sintió choqueada y confundida aún más.

-mucho gusto señorita Sakura mi nombre es S-Sabaku No Shiro-tartamudeo un poco pero era por estar frente a uno de sus más grandes ídolos.

La chica peli rosa solamente asintió algo ida e imito una leve reverencia.

-el gusto es mío-admitió ella intentando recuperarse de la sorpresa.

Gaara simplemente suspiro antes de sentir una presencia conocida, de reojo noto como al final de la calle se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos que no paraban de ver a Shiro de forma penetrante. Gaara inconscientemente se puso entre la visión del sujeto y su hijo. El tipo nada más se quedó mirándolo antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Definitivamente odiaba cada que se encontraba con Uchiha Sasuke después de que Hinata fuera a Sunagakure.

-pero que pequeño tan adorable estaré encantada de tenerlos en mi casa-hablo Sakura mientras acariciaba un poco el cabello de un sonrojado Shiro.

Gaara quien había visto al Uchiha se quedó algo perdido en la conversación. Aunque a pesar de todo había escuchado lo último y se volteo a ver a Sakura de forma algo apenada.

-lo siento pero el hokage ya nos había ofrecido su hogar-dijo de forma respetuosa.

Sakura volteo a verlo con una sonrisa en su boca antes de soltar una ligera risa.

-a eso me refiero-hablo ella con diversión.

Algo confundido volteo a ver a Shiro quien seguía viendo con emoción a la peli rosa.

-Sakura ya tiene tres años de casada con Naruto-hablo Temari con una voz algo apenada.

Gaara se congelo en ese momento mientras veía como Sakura le sonreía a Shiro, luego volteo a ver el vientre abultado que delataría unos cinco meses de embarazo.

La imagen de Hinata llego a su mente…un recuerdo lejano…muy lejano.

**Hace ocho años…**

Gaara no entendía como había terminado en ese lugar, sentado en una silla mientras observaba como una ninja medico de confianza revisaba el estado de Hinata Hyuga, una traidora de Konoha que se estaba ocultando en Sunagakure en sus propias narices, justamente solo unos meses después de la guerra.

Duro unos minutos mientras la ninja medico de cabello negro y ojos cafés pasaba su chacra por el vientre de una pálida Hinata.

Entrecerró sus ojos al notar que la chica no estaba recuperada del todo.

-bien es todo por hoy Hinamori-san-hablo la médico con una sonrisa.

Gaara al igual que Hinata sintieron una gota de sudor correr por su nuca, aunque era una ninja medico de confianza…no habían dicho totalmente la verdad, después de todo en Konoha se estaba buscando a Hinata y por ello debían tenerla oculta, gracias a Kami-sama Hinata tenía un jutsu que cambiaba su cabello por uno negro y sus ojos parecían normales de color gris oscuro.

Solamente él, Kankuro, Temari y unas cuantas personas sabían la verdad. En un principio se habían negado a darle asilo a la kunoichi en la aldea, pero el embarazo de esta hizo posible que aceptaran que estuviera en la aldea.

Aun él no sabía cómo había hecho Hinata para convencerlo…tal vez el amor que procesaba a su hijo no nacido.

¿Alguna vez su madre fue así con él?

-ya termine Gaara-sama-hablo Hinata con delicadeza.

Levanto la vista para ver como la chica parecía incomoda por llamarlo por su nombre, pero habían quedado que eso no levantaría sospechas y dirían que era una chica de una aldea lejana a Sunagakure, una antigua conocida.

Noto de inmediato la palidez de su rostro y sus mejillas algo hundidas debido a lo que ella paso antes de llegar a Sunagakure.

Se puso de pie y le indico que lo siguiera camino al departamento que había alquilado para ella con su sueldo de Kazekage, era pequeño, pero ella insistió que no levantaría sospechas.

En el camino Gaara volteo a verla de reojo, de inmediato noto principalmente su vientre abultado con unos siete meses de embarazo, la chica caminaba acariciándolo y en ese instante con la luz de la tarde, todo su cuerpo parecía brillar.

Un anhelo inundo su ser.

Una familia propia.

Cuan raro sonaba aquello, talvez pasaba con todos los que se acercaban a una embarazada.

Primero tendría que buscar una posible esposa, amarla y tener un hijo, llegaría temprano donde lo esperarían con la comida lista, entrenaría un poco con su hijo o hija, le contaría historias, irían de paseo, lo regañarían por estar encerrado en su despacho, su esposa le prepararía el postre que quisiera, tendría una fotografía de su familia en el despacho, gracias a que Temari probablemente lo obligaría.

¿Cuándo quiso esa familia?

-¿no crees que es hermoso?-la voz de Hinata lo distrajo y noto de inmediato que ella tenía la vista perdida en el atardecer.

Él intento ver el atardecer, pero era imposible concentrarse en él si frente suyo estaba una mujer amable, llena de vida y que amaba ser madre.

Se preguntó si su madre fue tan feliz en su embarazo.

-¿no te sientes sola?-pregunto de pronto.

Hinata volteo a verlo con una mirada llena de comprensión, por un momento se sintió como un niño pequeño deseando el amor de una madre.

-me sentiría sola si no tuviera a Shiro conmigo-hablo mientras posaba una mano en su vientre sin dejar de verlo.

Algo dentro de él se movía, siempre que estaba cerca de esa chica algo dentro de él parecía cambiar.

¿Por qué seria?

Tal vez el hecho de que una chica que hubiera vivido la más cruda guerra tuviera el poder de seguir viendo con esa ternura a las personas. Ella había dejado su aldea, su familia, sus amigos y todo por la persona que amo.

-¿debiste amarlo mucho?-murmuro momentos después.

Los ojos de Hinata parecían brillar levemente ante el recuerdo, luego volteo a ver al cielo y una sonrisa algo nostálgica inundo su rostro.

-el será mucho más feliz sin yo rondando-aseguro con la mirada algo triste.

Gaara apretó los puños sin entender de donde sacaba la fuerza para hablar así, ella era una chiquilla de 18 años sin nada en la vida, lo había dejado todo…todo, solamente por su hijo y el padre de su hijo.

-pero Naruto…-sus palabras se cortaron al sentir un tacto en su mejilla.

Sorprendido volteo a ver como Hinata le acariciaba la mejilla con una sonrisa, se debió mover a una velocidad increíble para no notarla, pero lo más sorprendente es que ella hubiera dejado su vergüenza (aunque no toda pues tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas) para invadir su espacio personal con esa confianza y seguridad que sus ojos portaban.

-no te negare que él es segunda persona a la que mi corazón pertenecerá-

-¿segunda?-

-hai ahora mi corazón es de Shiro y esta aldea por cuidarme-

**Tiempo actual…**

-oto-chan-

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como Shiro tenía una mano en la suya intentando llamar su atención. Debió quedarse mucho tiempo en silencio para que el pequeño lo viera de manera tan suplicante. Intento volver a ponerse una máscara tranquila y sonrió al pequeño levemente para calmarlo.

-oto-chan-

-¿qué sucede?-

Las mejillas del pequeño se sonrojaron levemente confundiéndolo.

Después un estomago sonó.

Temari, Matsuri, Gaara y Sakura voltearon a ver al pequeño que estaba ahora sonrojado por completo de la vergüenza.

-tengo hambre-

Era una frase algo redundante, pero eso le saco una leve risa a Gaara.

Sakura por otra parte miraba maravillada que ese chico que alguna vez fue un asesino que no le importara nada, tuviera aquella aura de padre. Toco su vientre algo abultado y el brillo de anhelo paso por sus ojos, ya no podía esperar porque su pequeño hijo naciera y tuviera una familia.

-yo estaba terminando las compras para el almuerzo, sería un honor que vinieran a comer a mi hogar-hablo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Tanto Temari como Matsuri sintieron un escalofrió al recordar la comida preparada por Sakura, Gaara al ver el aura terrorífica de ellas las miro algo preocupado, Shiro simplemente parecía feliz de poder comer.

-si Gaara ve con ella yo llevare a Matsuri a comprar las ultimas cosas para mi boda, te esperamos en la cena Shikamaru estará feliz de verte-hablo rápidamente Temari antes que tomar la mano de Matsuri y desaparecer en una nube de polvo.

Shiro nada más se despedía alegremente con la mano.

"dudo que Shikamaru quiera verme" pensó Gaara viéndolas desaparecer.

Nuevamente retomaron camino a la actual casa del Hokage, Sakura parecía más concentrada en preguntarle cosas a Shiro, probablemente a que pronto ella iba a ser madre y quería estar lista para todo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Shiro-kun?-preguntaba Sakura caminando al lado del pequeño.

Shiro quien parecía que con Sakura no tenía tanta vergüenza, sonreía tan abiertamente como en la aldea.

-ocho, pero ya casi cumplo nueve-hablo con alegría.

Ya era un niño grande.

Sakura rio divertida y Gaara puso una mirada cariñosa al ver al pequeño.

Todos los aldeanos parecían verlos de reojo y algunos que conocían al kazekage le daban muestra de respeto, con formalidad devolvía todas, aunque se asustó de algunas chicas que lo miraban con ojos en forma de corazón.

-debes ser genial en tu academia ninja-aseguro Sakura maravillada de la forma respetuosa del pequeño de comunicarse.

No lo conocía mucho pero parecía ser muy formal al hablar (probablemente no la conocía bien), tenía una gran sonrisa que indicaba su estado de ánimo y unos ojos que brillaban de emoción ante todo…parecía alguien que recibió amor toda su vida y al ser hijo del Kazekage debía ser admirado por todos en la aldea.

Si supiera que tan equivocada estaba.

-no Sakura-san yo termine la academia hace unos días y ahora soy un Genin-hablo el chico señalando la banda ninja en su frente.

Sakura quien había pensado que era solo un regalo de su padre, se congelo en su lugar.

¿Era un Genin?

¿Pero era solo un pequeño niño?

-Shiro es el más joven de su generación al graduarse a los ocho años-aseguro Gaara acariciando el pelo del niño.

Shiro al recibir las caricias de su padre le devolvió una enorme sonrisa.

Sakura aun en algo parecido al shock, los guio hasta una casa grande que era rodeada por varios árboles, era de dos plantas de color blanco, tenía un gran espacio al frente con varias flores, y los marcos de las ventanas eran de color azul.

Al entrar Sakura les indico que se sentaran en la sala que era llena de varios muebles y donde habían varias fotografías que Gaara distinguió rápidamente, todos los amigos de Naruto lucharon valientemente en la guerra ninja.

Shiro estaba a su lado jugando con sus pies, era un niño con mucha energía, pero al estar en un lugar que no conocía mucho, se contenía bastante.

-oto-chan-llamo de pronto Shiro.

Gaara volteo a ver como los ojos del pequeño ahora estaban posados en la ventana. Los ojitos parecían estar lleno de emoción y un gran deseo de aventura.

-mamá-susurro de pronto con la mirada perdida.

Entendió de inmediato lo que quería decir.

Hace mucho que le había explicado un poco la historia de su madre, como ella era de otra aldea y no debía hablar de su verdadero nombre para no causar problemas.

-hai-asintió en un susurro.

Shiro sabía que Hinata Hyuga su madre…era de la aldea de Konoha.

-aquí tienen-ambos voltearon a ver como Sakura llegaba con un paquete de galletas y unas tasas de té.

Las puso en la mesa frente a ellos y los observo con una sonrisa cuando Shiro dijo "gracias por la comida", el pequeño realmente le recordaba a alguien pero no podía ubicarlo en su mente.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras ambos adultos miraban como Shiro comía con expresión de felicidad.

-Shiro es un niño adorable-hablo de pronto Sakura.

Gaara volteo a verla de reojo y asintió sin decir nada más.

-su madre debe ser una gran mujer-añadió ella mientras tomaba un poco de su té.

Shiro dejo la galleta inmóvil justo antes de meterla a su boca, luego con una gran tranquilidad y sus ojos llenos de ingenuidad infantil…hablo.

-mamá murió hace tres años en un ataque a la aldea, pero definitivamente era la mejor mamá del mundo-hablo Shiro con tranquilidad.

Sakura abrió los ojos grandemente y en ese momento todos voltearon a ver a la figura que había entrado a la habitación…o mejor dicho figuras.

Namikaze Naruto miraba con la vista perdida la sinceridad del niño, a su lado Kankuro oscureció un poco la mirada recordando ese día hace tres años.

Bueno no era un buen recuerdo, solamente era sangre, gritos, explosiones, una gran figura y recordaba cuando Gaara llego lleno de sangre a la aldea…sangre de Hyuga Hinata antes que anunciara la muerte de ella.

Volteo a ver a mirada tranquila de Shiro y la de orgullo de Gaara.

Había tomado tiempo, pero Shiro por fin había empezado a caminar al futuro y dejo atrás el horror que paso aquellos días.

-si la mamá de Shiro era la mejor y realmente era muy hermosa-aseguro Kankuro ganando la mirada psicópata de Gaara y la divertida de Shiro.

-Kankuro-niichan siempre le coqueteaba a mamá-hablo Shiro a Sakura de manera feliz.

-si luego tu padre me enterraba vivo durante horas-continuo Kankuro algo herido mientras se sentaba al lado del pequeño.

Sakura quien logro salir de su sorpresa, volteo a ver a Naruto con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Naruto veo que volviste-comento ella.

Pero se quedó sorprendida al notar la mirada algo oscura de Naruto al ver al pequeño Shiro, parecía enojado y con una mirada sombría, pero rápidamente la transformo en su usual sonrisa y se sentó a su lado, no sin antes dejar unos paquetes en el suelo.

-claro Sakura y espero que este pequeño no extrañara a papá-hablo al vientre de Sakura mientras ella sonreía enternecida.

Gaara y Kankuro se pusieron tensos, miraban en otra dirección…haber venido a esa casa no pudo haber peor error.

Shiro inconsciente de todo miraba a Sakura con gran emoción.

-oto-chan-llamo Shiro a Gaara quien lo vio con curiosidad-¿mamá se veía igual de bonita y feliz que Sakura-san?-pregunto el pequeño con interés.

La imagen llego a su mente, de una mujer de cabello azulado, ojos aperlados, con una camisa suya ya que no le servía su ropa usual y con una permanente sonrisa en su rostro. Imágenes de ella cocinando, hablando con Temari, ocultándose a su lado de Kankuro y saliendo a comprar con Matsuri.

Esas imágenes que jamás olvidaría.

Suspiro antes de ver a un Shiro emocionado por saber más de su madre.

Si el pequeño estaba feliz, él no tenía derecho de estar triste.

-tu mamá fue hermosa Shiro y todo el embarazo fue la mujer más feliz-admitió el Kazekage.

Shiro dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, parecía más que satisfecho con esa respuesta.

-ahora que lo pienso, fue muy cruel de su parte no invitarnos a su boda-dijo Kankuro para cambiar de tema.

Hace rato había notado que la mirada de Naruto parecía oscurecerse al ver a Shiro, cosa que lo ponía en su instinto protector, o como decía Matsuri "estado Mama-Kankuro".

Sakura rio aliviada del cambio de tema, Gaara por otra parte volteo a ver con curiosidad ya que en su interior se sentía algo ofendido al no recibir invitación.

Naruto puso cara de confusión antes de apuntarlos acusadoramente.

-yo les envié una invitación y yo soy el ofendido por que no vinieran-hablo con enojo fingido.

Gaara y Kankuro alzaron la vista pensando, hace cuatro años se habían casado según la información de Temari, no había tenido más que unas cuantas cartas con Konoha debido al tiempo de paz. Ambos solo recordaban una carta hace como cuatro años y medio de Konoha, pero no la revisaron debido a que ese día era el cumpleaños de Shiro y estaban ocupados con el trabajo, Hinata había llegado a regañarlos por pasar tanto tiempo en la oficina…Gaara algo apenado había guardado la carta pensando en leerla más tarde…pero la había guardado en un lugar donde después sería la caja de quejas del consejo sobre Shiro, era probable que esa carta estuviera en el fondo de todo aquello.

Ambos rieron nerviosos antes de ver de reojo a un tranquilo Shiro que seguía comiendo galletas.

-esa carta debe estar en algún lugar de la oficina-comento algo apenado Gaara.

Todos se quedaron en silencio antes de que Naruto riera divertido y Sakura lo mírala de mala forma por su falta de respeto.

-pensé que el Kazekage era más ordenado que yo-

-cariño tu despacho sería un asco si no fuera por tus asistentes-

-gomene Sakura-

Ambos se miraron con diversión y con cariño.

Gaara apretó los labios aun mas y de reojo noto la misma expresión en Kankuro.

Por otra parte Shiro tenía la mirada algo gacha, dentro del pequeño le hubiera gustado que su mamá y Gaara estuvieran así, que los tres fueran una familia feliz.

-por cierto traje el almuerzo-dijo Naruto levantando el paquete enorme lleno de ramen de Ichiraku.

Los ojos de Shiro se abrieron al reconocer ese olor.

-ramen otra vez-hablo Sakura con reproche.

Naruto rio algo apenado, Kankuro suspiro al igual que Gaara y Shiro estaba botando un hilito de baba.

-¡viva ramen!-dijo Shiro demasiado emocionado para controlarse.

Kankuro rio divertido, Sakura lo miro confundido al igual que Naruto.

-Shiro ama el ramen-se limitó a decir Gaara.

Todos pasaron al comedor donde rápidamente se afirmó lo dicho anteriormente, Shiro comía ramen de forma educada y respetuosa como le habían enseñado de pequeño, pero efectivamente los tres platos anteriores, Naruto comía de forma silenciosa y Sakura era la que se encargaba de hacer conversación con Kankuro.

Gaara ya acostumbrado a comer ramen debido a su hijo no le costó terminar su porción.

-vaya Shiro-kun es extraño ver a alguien comer tanto ramen-menciono Sakura realmente asombrada.

Shiro termino de sorber su fideo antes de sonreír (gracias a kami-sama Naruto comía proporciones inhumanas para que Shiro también pudiera comer mucho) y volteara a verla con emoción.

Sakura casi grita como fan girl al verlo tan mono, incluso parecía que toda el aura el niño brillaba.

-mamá decía que lo traía en la sangre-admitió el pequeño sonriendo nostálgicamente.

Un silencio inundo el lugar al ver como el tema se puso delicado de un momento a otro.

-¿acaso no te duele hablar de tu madre?-dijo en tono algo mordaz y carente de emociones Naruto.

-Naruto-le reprocho Sakura por bajo.

Todos lo vieron con sorpresa, pero Gaara afilo la mirada al notar la mirada que le dirigía a Shiro.

El pequeño al ver esa mirada azulada verlo de manera fría, no sintió temor, durante toda su vida había visto ojos peores que lo miraban y le habían hecho más daño que esas palabras, aunque algo dentro suyo se movió incomodo ante esos ojos azules.

Nunca sabría que Naruto sentía algo incómodo al ver esos ojos morados…esos ojos que le recordaban a su madre Kushina por alguna razón.

-mamá se pondría triste si me doliera pensar en ella-contesto simplemente Shiro.

Gaara que noto la mirada de Naruto a Shiro, decidió que debería tenerlo más vigilado de ahora en adelante.

-además tengo a oto-chan a mi lado-hablo Shiro con más emoción viendo a Gaara.

El kazekage por otro lado no pudo pensar que dichas palabras no podrían ser mas irónicas, definitivamente el padre biológico de Shiro estaba en esa misma habitación.

Le miro con una leve sonrisa.

El sonido de pisadas se hizo presente, todos voltearon a ver al nuevo individuo que había entrado en el comedor sin ninguna invitación.

Kankuro suspiro al ver lo que se avecinaba.

Sakura sonrió amablemente y algo nostálgica.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente y zorrunamente.

Gaara arrugo la frente de molestia.

Shiro miro incrédulo la puerta y sus ojos brillaron de emoción aun mayor desde que vino a la aldea…después de todo frente a ellos estaba uno de los motivos por que el niño quiso ir.

Con ropas jounin, mirada en neutro, banda ninja en un pelo negro algo alborotado y ojos negros que matarían a cualquiera…esta un hombre conocido por muchos nombres: traidor, genio, ultimo Uchiha, amigo…pero había uno que nunca habían escuchado Sakura y Naruto.

-¡TIO SASUKE!-grito Shiro ganando la atención de todos.

¿SASUKE-QUE?

Sasuke bufo molesto antes de sonreír de manera misteriosa al pequeño.

**Continuara…**

_**dios tengo un quiz de estadística, tres trabajos para microeconomia y aun no hago el borrador para investigación, waaaaa no tengo tiempo y tengo que subir un capitulo de otra historia que ni se que escribir.**_

**_Después_**_** de mi pequeño ataque de panico ya estoy lista, el capitulo no es largo (no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente) pero espero les haya gustado el capitulo, sinceramente no me gusta el narusaku, pero era fundamental en esta historia que es como hinaxnaruxsasuxgaaraxrandom hahahaha esto es un desmadre y se que tienen sus dudas, que poco a poco se hiran respondiendo.**_

_**espero disfruten de la historia y de shiro awwww yo amo a shiro y la historia es fundamentalmente de él y su mamá.**_

_**pd:no me maten y esperen los otros capitulos para que vean que pasa T.T**_


	6. Nada tiene sentido

_Hola gente…tengo muchas (dos) historias sin continuar, pero esta idea estaba matando mi cerebro y me exigía escribirla, no creo que sea una historia muy larga (probablemente sea larga) pero espero les guste un poco._

_Naruto no me pertenece y como pueden ver esta historia va a tener sorpresas y parece no tener mucho sentido._

_Pero tranquilos mis pequeños saltamontes, todo se aclarara más adelante._

_Que inicie el show._

**Capítulos anteriores:**

_-además tengo a oto-chan a mi lado-hablo Shiro con más emoción viendo a Gaara._

_El kazekage por otro lado no pudo pensar que dichas palabras no podrían ser mas irónicas, definitivamente el padre biológico de Shiro estaba en esa misma habitación._

_Le miro con una leve sonrisa._

_El sonido de pisadas se hizo presente, todos voltearon a ver al nuevo individuo que había entrado en el comedor sin ninguna invitación._

_Kankuro suspiro al ver lo que se avecinaba._

_Sakura sonrió amablemente y algo nostálgica._

_Naruto sonrió abiertamente y zorrunamente._

_Gaara arrugo la frente de molestia._

_Shiro miro incrédulo la puerta y sus ojos brillaron de emoción aun mayor desde que vino a la aldea…después de todo frente a ellos estaba uno de los motivos por que el niño quiso ir._

_Con ropas jounin, mirada en neutro, banda ninja en un pelo negro algo alborotado y ojos negros que matarían a cualquiera…esta un hombre conocido por muchos nombres: traidor, genio, ultimo Uchiha, amigo…pero había uno que nunca habían escuchado Sakura y Naruto._

_-¡TIO SASUKE!-grito Shiro ganando la atención de todos._

_¿SASUKE-QUE?_

_Sasuke bufo molesto antes de sonreír de manera misteriosa al pequeño._

**Capítulo cinco: nada tiene sentido**

_-TIO SASUKE-_

Se podría decir que la mente de Naruto y Sakura se había ido a volar muy lejos, esa palabra tan extraña proveniente del no tan conocido hijo del Kazekage sonaba tan bizarra, era como si les hubieran puesto algún jutsu y su mente estuviera en algún mundo paralelo.

Lo peor de todo era la mirada brillante de Shiro y notar como bajo la capa de indiferencia, Sasuke parecía complacido de la reacción de todos.

Gaara al lado de ellos ignoro por completo a Sasuke y se concentró en su bebida, al parecer era un jugo de fresas que sabía realmente bien.

Sasuke quien veía fijamente a Shiro nada más sonrió de forma sádica. Naruto y Sakura sintieron un golpe en el pecho al ver a su amargado amigo sonreír.

Sasuke no sonreía.

-molestia-dijo Sasuke en forma de burla.

Sakura en ese momento sintió que se le bajaba la presión, en el pasado Sasuke solía llamarla de esa forma de cariño…pero después de lo que paso él se había alejado de ella y la trataba con indiferencia, a todos en realidad, no parecía querer nada con nadie e incluso se alejó de Naruto.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se posaron de manera incrédula a un alegre Shiro.

¿Por qué él?

Naruto tenía una expresión parecida en Shiro, por dentro sus ojos se oscurecieron y solamente Gaara lo noto, probablemente ya que había decidido mantenerlo vigilado.

Shiro en cambio mostro una gran sonrisa a Sasuke, claro antes que los ojos inocentes y llenos de vida del niño se transformara, ahora con la mirada entre abierta, ojos determinados y la mirada calculadora de un asesino.

Sakura se impresiono al igual que su esposo.

Shiro extendió su mano izquierda, rápidamente frente a él se creó un Kunai de hielo que tomo con su mano y lo lanzo, con una increíble destreza, en dirección a Sasuke. Sasuke en cambio ni se preocupó y lo intercepto con otro.

En el momento que el kunai de hielo fue destruido, una gran corriente de viento se dispersó de este y dejo todo el lugar sin visibilidad.

Cuando la niebla se dispersó, en el lugar no estaban ni Sasuke o Shiro.

-vaya pensé que Sasuke duraría más tiempo-comento tranquilamente Kankuro.

El matrimonio Namikaze-Haruno voltearon a verlo como si estuviera loco.

-aunque lo niegue el Uchiha quiere a Shiro-murmuro Gaara con una mirada algo oscura.

Kankuro se rio por dentro al ver el sobreprotector y muy celoso oto-chan que era Gaara.

-¿qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto Naruto con voz alterada.

Tanto el kazekage como su hermano le vieron de forma indiferente, luego ambos señalaron la puerta de entrada.

El hokage se apresuró a ella y al abrirla se quedó congelado, Sakura lo siguió igualmente sorprendida, pero no creía lo que veía.

Sasuke estaba esquivando todos los kunai que le mandaba Shiro, pero no solo eso, el pequeño se movía a una velocidad realmente impresionante e intentaba acertar alguna patada al cuerpo de Sasuke.

Para Sakura era difícil ver la proyección del pequeño, en cambio Naruto podía seguir perfectamente cada ataque del niño, pero incluso para él era imposible creer que un niño de solo ocho años podía tener una gran velocidad que parecía tener divertido a Sasuke…no recordaba haber visto a un niño de esas edad poder igualar la velocidad de un Chunin.

-demasiado lento-murmuro Sasuke.

Shiro abrió los ojos impresionados al ver como este le tomaba sin ninguna piedad del tobillo, luego con una gran fuerza lo lanzo contra un árbol sin delicadeza.

Cuando el pequeño cuerpo del rubio se estrelló contra el árbol, sintió que el aire de sus pulmones salía y caía al suelo sin poder respirar. Cuando logro poder arrodillarles, levanto la vista notando la mirada fija de Sasuke en él.

Una mirada llena de burla y diversión de su parte.

-veo que aun eres un inútil-susurro Sasuke con algo de decepción.

Shiro gruño antes de reír sádicamente.

Sasuke noto la mirada complacida del niño, por eso bajo rápidamente la mirada a su mano con la que había tomado el pie del niño, como se imaginó esta se congelo toda la parte de la muñeca y tenía pinchos de hielo a su alrededor que impedían tocarla.

Shiro aprovecho de la atención del peli negro en su mano, corrió rápidamente en su dirección al mismo momento que su mano creaba una espada de hielo.

Fue rápido y en solo un segundo la espada atravesó el pecho del Uchiha.

Todo quedo en silencio.

La mirada incrédula de Naruto y Sakura abrió la boca grandemente.

No podían creerlo.

Luego Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo y quedo solamente un tronco siento atravesado por una espada de hielo.

-bien eso está mejor-hablo Sasuke atrás de Shiro.

Shiro volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos nuevamente brillando de alegría.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-murmuro Naruto incrédulo al ver a Shiro abrazar la pierna de un gruñón Sasuke.

Sakura por otro lado miraba de forma herida la manera en que Sasuke trataba al niño, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida y Shiro hubiera penetrado ese corazón frio que pertenecía a el Uchiha.

-te falta más fuerza en tus brazos-escucharon decir a Sasuke.

-tu no fuiste durante seis meses a Sunagakure, te perdiste mi graduación-reprochaba Shiro infantilmente.

-hmp-

-grrr vas a ver tío Sasuke-

Ambos observaron como Shiro volvía atacar a Sasuke, este parecía divertido y esquivaba cada golpe con facilidad.

-¿es raro verdad?-comento Kankuro desde la sala.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto voltearon a verlo esperando una explicación, en cambio Kankuro mantenía una vista perdida en la ventana, de ese lugar podía ver perfectamente la batalla de Shiro contra Sasuke.

-esto fue mi culpa-anuncio el kazekage con resignación.

Eso atrajo la atención de la pareja que voltearon a verlo confundido, no tenía por qué reprocharles nada ya que recordaba bien toda la lucha que ellos tuvieron cuando Sasuke volvió a la aldea, tanto tiempo queriendo hacer lo que Shiro logro en menos de un mes.

-la mamá de Shiro solía contarle historias sobre los héroes de la guerra ninja-inicio su relato el kazekage-entre ellos salió la famosa historia de Sasuke Uchiha y por ende el niño pareció admirarlo, después de la muerte de su madre yo continúe contándole historias de ese tipo, en una misión en la que Sasuke fue a Sunagakure hace unos años, Shiro lo encontró y decidió que el seria uno de sus maestros-menciono Gaara.

Obviamente omitiendo que el Uchiha iba a la aldea desde el nacimiento de Shiro y eso había pasado cuando el pequeño tenía cinco años, incluso que el niño lo conocía de toda su vida y que idolatraba el suelo que el Uchiha pisaba.

Gaara suspiro agobiado.

Después de todo Sasuke fue uno de los que ayudo a Hinata a salir de Konoha y la llevo hasta el límite del desierto cuando ella estaba embarazada, ocasionando que el fuera el padrino del niño.

Información que no pensaba revelar claro está.

-¿Sasuke accedió a ser el maestro del niño tan fácilmente?-pregunto incrédulamente Naruto.

Gaara noto como ambos parecían dolidos por aquello.

Volteo a ver incomodo a otro lado.

-realmente Sasuke se negó a la primera-intervino Kankuro intentando hacer que nadie saliera herido.

Gracias a kami-sama su intervención gano la atención de todos.

-aunque aparentemente a Shiro no le importo nada (el niño es muy testarudo) así que cada vez que podía lo atacaba, fue varios días donde siempre preparaba emboscadas, ataques, bromas, destrucción y muchas otras cosas, al final nunca se formalizo el hecho de que fuera maestro y alumno, pero aun así Sasuke aprendió a tolerarlo y esperarlo para entrenar, aunque no dijera ninguna palabra-comento Kankuro con diversión.

Gaara y Kankuro tuvieron una gota de sudor correr por su nuca al recordar esos días, Shiro la había tenido difícil para convencer a Sasuke, de no ser por que Hinata le pidió a Sasuke amablemente aquello, dudaba que el Uchiha fuera aceptarlo.

Sakura que parecía procesar la información se mantuvo callada.

Naruto en cambio miro de reojo por la ventana y noto nuevamente como el niño creaba armas de hielo y atacaba a Sasuke con toda potencia.

-¿hielo?-susurro Naruto algo incrédulo.

Gaara imito su mirada y vio de reojo a Shiro.

-Kekkei Genkai-murmuro Sakura comprendiendo de inmediato.

Kankuro se rasco la cabeza ya que eso sería difícil de explicar.

-Shiro desde que era niño podía controlar el hielo con la misma habilidad que yo la arena, claro que en vez de usarlo para defensa él se enfoca en ataque y creación de cosas como armas-explico indiferentemente Gaara.

Naruto quedo en silencio sin comprender bien toda la situación.

-pero es imposible que exista alguien con ese tipo de Kekkei Genkai-comento Sakura incrédula de toda la situación.

La mirada de Gaara se oscureció antes de ponerse de pie.

-Shiro no es un niño corriente-comento Kankuro al ver como su hermano salía de la casa.

Por alguna razón Naruto sintió que detrás de aquellas palabras había algo oculto. Volteo a ver a Kankuro y noto de inmediato una expresión algo oscura en sus ojos.

De que hablaba.

-bueno Naruto me temo que rechazaremos la oferta de quedarnos en tu casa-hablo Kankuro animadamente antes de ponerse de pie.

-¿eh?-murmuro Sakura algo confundida.

Kankuro le sonrió de manera apenada.

-perdón pero me temo que debemos irnos de este hogar antes de que alguien haga algo estúpido-hablo tranquilamente, pero al final vio de manera seria a Naruto.

El cuerpo del rubio se tensó ante esa mirada.

Sakura no entendía nada.

-¿se quedaran con Temari?-pregunto algo distraída Sakura.

-se quedaran en mi casa-murmuro la voz de alguien que conocían bien.

Todos voltearon incrédulos a ver como Sasuke estaba serio después de su anuncio, aunque toda seriedad se iba al ver a Shiro abrazado de su pierna riendo infantilmente.

-¿eh?-dijeron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

No podían evitarlo pero parecían idiotas.

Sasuke solo volteo a ver al infante de Shiro…se había prometido aquello…y cumpliría su promesa.

**Hace nueve años**

En medio de una pequeña aldea a las afueras de Sunagakure, se podían observar como dos encapuchados caminaban tranquilamente sin llamar la atención, todo debido al intenso frio que estaba ocurriendo y como a pesar de que no quedara mucho para el desierto, todo estaba terriblemente congelado.

-hmp-gruño uno de los encapuchados que era más alto que el otro.

Al alzar la vista noto como los aldeanos estaban reconstruyendo algunas casa y quitando del medio pilares de hielo.

¿Qué monstruo pudo causar aquello?

De pronto la figura más pequeña casi se tropieza de no ser por su rápida intervención. Internamente no deseaba estar en ese lugar después de lo que le acababa de pasar en la aldea, pero debía hacer bien su labor y transportar la cargar del punto A al punto B.

-apúrate-gruño con sus ojos fríos.

Los ojos alguna vez blancos de la heredera Hyuga, ahora eran gris oscuro debido al jutsu que le enseño en el camino…debían guardar las apariencias.

Hinata asintió algo temerosa antes de continuar su camino, ninguno decía nada y solo pasaban por el lugar escuchando a los aldeanos hablar.

_-otra vez arreglar este desastre-_

_-fue culpa de ese monstruo-_

_-dicen que se dirige a Kirigakure esta vez-_

_-ojala los kages hagan algo por fin-_

Hinata miraba con curiosidad como las personas hablaban, esa destrucción fue provocada por un monstruo, o eso era lo que escuchaba.

Después de la guerra hace poco no podía creer de la existencia de algo tan peligroso.

-¿de qué monstruo hablan Uchiha-san?-murmuro la chica por bajo.

-hmp- respondió Sasuke.

Hinata suspiro resignada a que el chico no le fuera hablar, después de todo él solo serviría como su guardián por un tiempo, ya ella tendría que apañársela sola.

Bueno no tan sola.

Una sombra nostálgica inundo sus ojos mientras acariciaba su vientre, no era notorio pero tenía tres meses de embarazo, apenas descubrió lo que ocurría tomo medidas drásticas…después de lo que había pasado hace unas semanas no le quedaba otra opción.

Sasuke de reojo noto a la Hyuga que se detenía en ocasiones y acariciaba su vientre…era una molestia. No tenía mucho tiempo y esa chica parecía disfrutar el tiempo de su huida, pero debía acompañarla para asegurar que todo estuviera bien.

Debió haberse negado.

Gruño antes de verla nuevamente de reojo, esa niña había estado también en la guerra si no se equivocaba, aunque según recordaba vagamente, solía tartamudear más.

Bueno después de una guerra no hay espacios para la timidez.

Volteo a verla y noto como ahora caminaba a su lado y solo se veía su cabello color negro, un buen jutsu que había aprendido hace tiempo, pero el pelo de la chica era realmente azulado.

Un destello de la imagen de su madre cruzo por su mente. Su madre solía tener cabello azulado, aunque fue hace tantos años que sus recuerdos eran borrosos.

Mientras veía a la Hyuga pensaba…

¿Su madre habría sido así?

¿Hubiera renunciado a su vida por él?

¿Tendría esa aura maternal como la Hyuga?

La Hyuga volteo a verlo al sentir su mirada, él gruño de regreso y volteo su vista al frente.

Estúpida niña que lo hacía pensar cosas ridículas.

Pero después de todo esa era una de las razones que lo habían incitado hacer las cosas.

-apúrate-le gruño y ella asintió.

El pequeño dentro de ella no poseía la culpa de nada.

Unas horas de camino después, ambos estaban frente a una fogata esperando a que la noche pasara, en medio de la noche no decían ninguna palabra. La chica parecía sentirse intimidada y Sasuke no tenía ningún tema que quisiera hablar, además que esa insignificante mujer no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Vaya problema que se fue a meter.

-duérmete-gruño al verla cabecear un poco.

La chica algo asustada por ese tono autoritario, simplemente asintió como un perrito regañado por su amo.

-descansa bien Uchiha-san-murmuro antes de acostarse en el suelo.

Debieron traer maletas…pero no habían tenido tiempo de nada.

El ultimo Uchiha volteo a verla antes de fruncir el ceño, odiaba andar de niñera.

-Sasuke-dijo de forma clara.

Hinata quien estaba acostada se sobresaltó, la chica volteo a verlo y noto de inmediato la mirada gruñona del chico.

-deja de llamarme por el apellido para no levantar sospecha, idiota-hablo con voz monótona.

Hinata sintió las mejillas calentarse y ese acto fastidio grandemente a Sasuke.

Esa mujer debería dejar de comportarse de una forma tan ridículamente tímida...ni que fuera una santa, ese bebe no había crecido en su vientre por gracia del cielo.

-hai Sasuke-kun-susurro la chica antes de voltearse.

Sasuke gruño inconscientemente por ese nombre, ese –kun lo irritaba grandemente.

Con algo de aburrimiento se quedó viendo al fuego intentando concentrarse en algo.

Grave error.

Los recuerdos de los últimos días llegaron de golpe a su mente.

La risa de una mujer, fastidio dentro suyo, la imagen de una sonrisa, la imagen de su amigo quien lo felicitaba…luego sangre…mucha sangre, esos recuerdos se mezclaban con gritos, lagrimas, dolor y sobre todo un vacío en su corazón.

Con su mirada oscurecida volteo a ver el vientre de la Hyuga que se mantenía plano.

Apretó tan fuerte las uñas en sus piernas que pronto sintió la sangre.

Agarro con fuerza su cabeza queriendo borrar su existencia de esta tierra.

Lo que había pasado fue un error, un grave error que no pasaría dos veces.

Esta vez el protegería.

Lo haría.

Por Naruto.

Se lo debía.

Miro nuevamente el vientre de la chica y esta vez suspiro resignado, no debió decirle que se durmiera tan temprano, la presencia de esa chica lo distraía y evitaba que recordara.

-no fue tu culpa Sasuke-kun-susurro Hinata viéndolo fijamente.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke mostraron una leve sorpresa. No había visto que la chica estuviera despierta. Una sonrisa amarga cruzo por su rostro al verla.

-no me importa-

Los ojos de Hinata se mostraron con una tristeza llena de comprensión…

-eres buena persona Sasuke-kun eso fue solo mala suerte-

-no creo en la buena o mala suerte-

-pero…-

-cierra la boca y duérmete de una jodida vez-

No era una opción…era una orden.

Hinata bufo por bajo, luego cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

Aunque tenía ganas de vomitar.

Además el mal genio de Sasuke llegaba a cansarla incluso a ella. Pero a pesar de todo se preocupaba por lo que estaba pasando, a su forma, claro está.

-yo siempre supe que eras una buena persona-admitió en un susurro levemente.

Estaba cada vez más cerca del sueño.

Sasuke no hizo ningún movimiento y solamente la observo dormir, no le parecía algo trascendental, pero si lo alejaba de penar vería toda la noche a esa mujer.

Era una chica normal, tímida, insoportable, ninja promedio, hija del clan Hyuga…no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Pero había algo en esa chica…algo dentro de su vientre más específicamente.

Ese bebe.

-debo protegerlo-susurro para sí mismo.

Era su deber, una vida por otra, ahora mismo debía aceptar a proteger a ese pequeño.

No solo a eso.

-también debo cuidar de esa idiota-gruño algo molesto.

Después de todo.

Miro detenidamente el cuerpo dormido de la chica.

Parte de todo lo que pasaba era su culpa.

**Tiempo actual…**

Shiro miraba la aldea con sombro, todo era tan hermoso, los niños corrían por todos lados, los aldeanos saludaban a todos e incluso algunos le saludaron a él, obviamente el pequeño devolvió el saludo más rojo que un tomate.

La mano de Shiro iba bien sujeta de la del kazekage, aunque este último parecía ir de mal humor.

Kankuro se había desentendido y se había ido por su cuenta.

¿Qué ninjas se fue a traer?

Todos lo habían dejado solo.

Por otra parte Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente ignorando a todo el mundo.

En un momento se detuvo sin decir alguna palabra y se metió a una tienda de comestibles, Shiro lo siguió al igual que su padre al no tener otra cosa que hacer.

Asombrados notaron como el Uchiha parecía tomar una lista de compras y buscar todo lo que decía en el bendito papel.

-te ayudo tío Sasuke-hablo Shiro soltándose del agarre de su padre y correr donde el peli negro.

Aunque mucho al ver como Sasuke lo ignoraba pensarían que era cruel, otros pocos sabrían que el hecho que este regañara al pequeño o que lo viera constantemente para asegurar que estaba bien, era la única forma en que el Uchiha demostraba su preocupación por otros.

"vaya idiota" pensaba el kazekage algo celoso de la atención que le tenía el pequeño Shiro.

Al menos ya habían salido de la casa del hokage, dentro de Gaara algo le indicaba que todo estaba lejos de terminar y las cosas se pondrían peor.

Un grito de alegría llamo la atención de todos, aunque algunos se impresionaron al ver como Sasuke Uchiha luchaba por ignorar como Shiro saltaba con un helado entre sus manos.

Gaara rio al ver como Shiro había convencido a el Uchiha de comprar un helado.

Luego su mirada se oscureció.

Volviendo a recordar los acontecimientos de ese día, quedaba claro que a Naruto no le había caído bien Shiro.

Una parte de él parecía complacida y tranquila con ese hecho, pero sabía que estaba mal y debía mantener cuidado para que SU Shiro no saliera herido.

-pero no puedo hacer mucho ahora-murmuro para sí mismo el kazekage.

Qué situación más complicada.

Intentando distraerse volteo a ver como Shiro le sonreía a Sasuke, este lo miraba sin importarle, pero dentro de sus ojos parecía estar feliz con la presencia del pequeño.

Como no.

Después de todo el Uchiha había estado el día del parto de Hinata y desde entonces Shiro lo consideraba como un hermano mayor.

Las vueltas que da la vida.

-escuchaste una aldea fue atacada cerca de Kirigakure-

-si también escuche que todo el lugar quedo lleno de lava y rocas volcánicas-

El generalmente no era un chismoso, pero esa información parecía interesante.

-si se dicen que no es la primera aldea-

-espero no se acerque a Konoha-

-ni yo, no sé qué pensar si algo le pasara a mi querido Izu-chan-

Los murmullos se apagaron debido a que las mujeres se alejaron.

Gaara medito en la información, aunque se detuvo al pensar que parecía una ama de casa escuchando chismes, ser padre lo había convertido en una ama de casa.

En la mente del kazekage se vio a él mismo de manera chibi, con un paño cubriendo su cabello, delantal y una escoba, todo esto mientras despedía a Shiro quien iba a estudiar.

La imagen desapareció con un sonoro ¡PUFF! al ver a Shiro y Sasuke acercarse.

Claro que Shiro con una gran sonrisa. Por otra parte Sasuke traía una bolsa de cartón llena de comestibles.

-oto-chan mira tío Sasuke me invito a un helado-informo Shiro mostrando una paleta de helado de vainilla.

"yo diría que fue más bien exigir" pensaron Gaara y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

Ambos adultos suspiraron.

Ese niño era incorregible.

Luego ambos reanudaron nuevamente camino, la ruta iba dirigida al barrio Uchiha, o algo parecido a este. Caminaron durante unos diez minutos en silencio hasta ver su destino.

Era una casa sencilla de dos pisos color azul, estaba rodeada de otras casas y solamente poseía un pequeño jardín, era una casa normal y corriente.

Aunque para Gaara era una casa bastante grande para una sola persona.

Sasuke introdujo una llave y entro tranquilamente. Gaara y Shiro lo imitaron y se quitaron el calzado en la entrada.

De inmediato lo primero que noto Gaara fue que había otros pares de zapatos.

Debió sospechar algo en ese momento. También estaba el hecho que la casa desprendía cierto aire hogareño que definitivamente no podría ser acción dada por el Uchiha.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos.

Los tres aún estaban en la entrada cuando unos pasos alertaron de una nueva presencia.

O mejor dicho dos.

Pero aun así le fue imposible a Gaara poder procesar la imagen delante de él.

Hay en todo su esplendor estaba una chica.

No sabía quién era…pero definitivamente era una mujer y no ninguna clase de jutsu.

Era una mujer algo bajita, su cabello era totalmente negro hasta sus caderas que eran algo anchas, su piel era blanca y tenía unos ojos color miel que lucían sorprendidos, era bonita, su cuerpo tenía ropas de amas de casa, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo era tan curvilíneo como una joven, además no parecía ser mayor que él.

Al lado de la mujer estaba una pequeña niña como de cinco años (calculo que estimo recordando a Shiro de pequeño) con el pelo negro con tonos azulados, sus ojos negros como el carbón, mirada indiferente y con ropas con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda.

Gaara no podía tener la mirada más perpleja que aquella.

La mujer en cambio sonrió con amabilidad...una amabilidad que le recordó a Hinata.

-vaya que sorpresa trajiste visitas-dijo la mujer con normalidad.

Sasuke bufo.

Shiro pestañeo varias veces.

La niña desconocida no dijo nada.

Y Gaara…Gaara no sabía cómo procesar eso.

Por qué ante él estaba la familia Uchiha.

**Continuara…**

_**hola criaturitas del señor, estoy jodida, el quiz me fue mal, tengo examen y proyecto de microeconomia, examen de estadística y arreglar todo el proyecto de investigación solo por que a mi profesora se le pega la gana. eso significa que estoy como carajo de trabajos y apenas si tengo tiempo de escribir.**_

_**joder.**_

_**bien este capitulo ya lo tenia listo, pero no lo habia subido por que no tenia nada mas escrito y queria tener algo para no dejarlo con mucho tiempo sin nada, en fin un desmadre, ahora estoy pensando en como continuar la historia y tengo alguna leve idea. espero que les guste este capitulo y alguna que otra duda se conteste, o se generen mas.**_

_**quien sabe.**_

_**P.D: todos odian a Sakura hahahaha, yo no la odio me cae bien, realmente en esta historia no es mala (aunque no me gusta el narusaku y ni fuck idea como escribirlo, pero lo intento y por eso es leve) pero bueno me alegra que esta historia les de tantas emociones, aunque sean de odio.**_

_**P.D2: uno de ustedes menciono algo crusial de mi historia en su comentario sin darse cuenta y yo me mori por temor a ser obvia, ya lo sabran como tres capitulos mas adelante, se trata sobre Shiro jojojo.**_

_**P.D3: no recuerdo el nombre del comentario y no lo busco por falta de tiempo, pero menciono algo sobre que cuando vio a Sasuke moje mir bragas, el proximo capitulo con tiempo busco tu nombre, pero chica me has hecho reir como idiota durante una hora al leerlo y te digo un secreto, cada vez que veo a Sasuke en anime o manga me siento igual.**_

_** : chicos amo sus comentarios, y el capitulo anterior fue el que mas tuvo y cada uno me gusto, parecia histerica revisandolos en el telefono.  
**_

_**los dejo por trabajos pendientes :/**_


	7. Dobe y Teme

_Hola gente…tengo muchas (dos) historias sin continuar, pero esta idea estaba matando mi cerebro y me exigía escribirla, no creo que sea una historia muy larga (probablemente sea larga) pero espero les guste un poco._

_Naruto no me pertenece y como pueden ver esta historia va a tener sorpresas y parece no tener mucho sentido._

_Pero tranquilos mis pequeños saltamontes, todo se aclarara más adelante._

_Que inicie el show._

**Capítulos anteriores:**

_Era una mujer algo bajita, su cabello era totalmente negro hasta sus caderas que eran algo anchas, su piel era blanca y tenía unos ojos color miel que lucían sorprendidos, era bonita, su cuerpo tenía ropas de amas de casa, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo era tan curvilíneo como una joven, además no parecía ser mayor que él._

_Al lado de la mujer estaba una pequeña niña como de cinco años (calculo que estimo recordando a Shiro de pequeño) con el pelo negro con tonos azulados, sus ojos negros como el carbón, mirada indiferente y con ropas con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda._

_Gaara no podía tener la mirada más perpleja que aquella._

_La mujer en cambio sonrió con amabilidad...una amabilidad que le recordó a Hinata._

_-vaya que sorpresa trajiste visitas-dijo la mujer con normalidad._

_Sasuke bufo._

_Shiro pestañeo varias veces._

_La niña desconocida no dijo nada._

_Y Gaara…Gaara no sabía cómo procesar eso._

_Por qué ante él estaba la familia Uchiha._

**Capitulo seis: Dobe y Teme**

No sabía porque toda aquella situación le parecía tan bizarra, estar frente a una mujer que no conocía, bebiendo té, Shiro dormido en su regazo, que Sasuke estuviera leyendo el periódico y que una niña estuviera tranquilamente dibujando algunas cosas en el cuaderno, al tiempo que estaba recostada en el suelo.

Lo peor era que no podía hablar o decir nada.

¿Sasuke estaba casado?

¿Tenía una familia?

¿Tenía una hija?

Gaara internamente apretó los dientes, el muy bastardo siempre iba a visitar a Shiro a Sunagakure, porque carajos no menciono alguna vez sobre su familia.

-bueno no es difícil reconocer a el Kazekage-comento la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

El simplemente le devolvió una muy leve.

Era tan extraño ver a una persona tan amable, en cierta forma le recordaba a Hinata. También estaba el hecho que el vientre de aquella mujer parecía demostrar unos cinco meses de embarazo o más.

-mi nombre es Uchiha Haruka un placer conocerlo en persona-comento tranquilamente la mujer.

Gaara solamente se preguntó…que haría una mujer como ella con un amargado como Sasuke.

La mujer volteo a ver a la pequeña que miraba de reojo al kazekage.

-ella es la pequeña Uchiha Mikoto-presento Haruka a la niña que miraba de reojo a un dormido Shiro.

Gaara solamente asintió algo consternado.

-Sabaku no Gaara un placer-anuncio con una pequeña reverencia aun sentado-él es mi hijo Shiro-comento señalando al dormido chico.

Pelear con el Uchiha parecía haberlo cansado.

Sonrió cariñosamente antes de acariciarle el revoltoso pelo rubio.

Haruka simplemente sonrió de forma soñadora, Mikoto vio como loca a su mamá y Sasuke bufo aburrido.

-Mikoto-nombro Sasuke de pronto captando la atención.

La niña volteo a verlo arrodillada en el suelo, la mirada de la pequeña era tranquila para tener solamente cinco años, pero definitivamente esa niña había heredado el carácter de su padre.

-hai oto-san-hablo por primera vez.

La voz era una dulce melodía en un rostro frio.

Por kami-sama como Sasuke tuvo a una hija así.

-practicaste esta mañana-

-hai-

-bien es hora del entrenamiento-

-hai-

Ambos se pusieron de pie, fue en ese momento donde Gaara noto como las mirada de ambos era muy similar, de tal palo tal astilla.

-¿entrenamiento?-pregunto Shiro de un salto.

Todos miraron al pequeño rubio, confusos sin saber cuándo se levantó.

Sasuke fue el primero en comprender y sonrió levemente.

-bien Mikoto ya tienes a un digno contrincante-murmuro Sasuke antes de caminar en dirección al patio trasero.

Mikoto lo siguió tranquilamente y Shiro no espero nada antes de correr emocionado.

Si quería convertirse en kazekage algún día debía entrenar duro. Por eso la palabra entrenamiento era importante para él, mientras más se esforzara y mejorara su fuerza incrementaría.

Gaara volteo a ver el camino algo inseguro.

-si quieres podemos ir al pasillo a observar-propuso Haruka con amabilidad.

Minutos después…

Cuando ambos estuvieron cómodos para observar el entrenamiento, Gaara descubrió que Sasuke era muy estricto con los niños.

La hija de Sasuke era rápida y rápidamente noto que era todo un prodigio para su edad, sus reflejos perfectos, puntería sobre natural, velocidad extremadamente rápida, tanto como para ser ninja. Estaba seguro que era heredada, pero sobre todo, era el resultado de mucha práctica.

-Mikoto entrena desde que tenía tres años, la manera perfecta para que conviva con su padre-murmuro la mujer sorbiendo un poco de su té.

Gaara asintió.

El hizo lo mismo con Shiro.

Rápidamente noto como Shiro parecía divertido, el pequeño también atacaba a Sasuke de manera independiente, pero a diferencia de Mikoto, sus golpes eran más seguros y potentes, su control de chacra era mejor y su velocidad le daba más lucha a Sasuke.

Aunque Mikoto parecía haberse percatado de ello e intentaba mejorar su condición.

-me alegran que vinieran, Mikoto parece realmente interesada en ganarle al pequeño Shiro-chan-murmuro con diversión Haruka.

Gaara suspiro, se limitó al ver la mirada tranquila del Uchiha esquivando a los pequeños.

Aunque aún seguía diciendo monosílabos, tenía cara de amargado, sus expresiones corporales eran igual a las de un cubo de hielo…sentía algo más de paz y calidez inundando de su ser.

¿Acaso seria por…?

De reojo volteo a ver a Haruka quien miraba atenta al combate.

Una sombra cruzo por sus ojos al notar como el aire maternal de la mujer, era exactamente igual al de Hinata.

¿Acaso por eso la eligió Sasuke?

-debes pensar como termine con Sasuke-murmuro la chica.

Cuando los ojos ámbar de la chica lo vieron, inmediatamente volteo el rostro algo sorprendido.

Había sido muy obvio.

Haruka soltó una leve risa, esto llamo la atención de Sasuke, aunque aún no descuidaba los ataques de los niños para el disgusto de los pequeños.

-creo que sería entrometido de mi parte-murmuro Gaara con algo de vergüenza.

Haruka simplemente sonrió.

-tranquilo no serias el primero en pensar eso, toda la aldea se sorprendió el día que terminamos casados…no fue algo muy planeado-susurro la mujer con algo de nostalgia.

Gaara volteo a verla con más interés.

Realmente sería una historia interesante.

-lo conocí en la guerra-admitió la chica con una sonrisa.

Gaara intento hacer memoria…pero realmente tenía la mente en blanco.

-tranquilo yo tenía como trece años y era parte de las que ayudaban a los heridos-anuncio Haruka con una sonrisa, también tenía una mano en sus mejillas.

Gaara sintió una gota de sudor correr por su nuca.

-soy menor que Sasuke casi por cuatro años, mi marido es un pedófilo-dijo divertida la mujer.

-¡oe!-gruño Sasuke esquivando una lanza de hielo.

Aun así tuvo tiempo de lanzarle una mirada envenenada a su esposa que sonrió en respuesta.

-cariño un paso para la recuperación es la aceptación de tu problema-dijo de manera cantarina.

Sasuke la vio incrédulo y luego volvió su mirada al entrenamiento para esquivar a su hija.

-volviendo al tema-hablo Haruka ignorando todo.

Gaara la miro de manera nerviosa.

-pasaron cosas hace unos años y al final terminamos juntos de manera algo curiosa, él era un Jounin y yo una Chunin, hicimos algunas misiones juntas, aprendí a tolerar su actitud, se aprovechó de mí en algunas ocasiones-relataba normalmente Haruka con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Gaara se sonrojo levemente.

Sasuke igual pero de enojo.

-cuidado tu muy santa-gruño el Uchiha con enojo.

Fue tan rápido que ninguno de los presentes pudo verlo, aunque detuvo el entrenamiento por completo, definitivamente el hilo de sangre que escurría por la mejilla de Sasuke, fue provocado por una kunai arrojada por Haruka, a una velocidad tan rápida para que el no pudiera esquivarla.

Gaara la miro con la frente azul al igual que Sasuke.

Claro que por la mirada fulminante y oscura de Haruka, nadie pensaría que fuera la mujer llena de amabilidad hace unos instantes.

-tranquilo Uchiha que aún no te perdono que trajeras invitados sin avisarme-hablo la mujer con mirada oscura y ojos sádicos.

Sasuke no quiso mostrar la intimidación que tuvo.

Shiro sintió un temblor por su espalda ante esa reacción y volteo a ver a Mikoto que parecía tranquila.

Gaara solo pensaba que esta familia estaba loca.

-tu mamá da algo de miedo-susurro Shiro al ver a Mikoto.

La menor volteo a verla con indiferencia, luego se encogió de hombros.

De hecho en la mente de la pequeña Mikoto, una mente prodigiosa como la de su fallecido tío Itachi, ella deducía que era por el embarazo, su mamá siempre era amable con todos la que la rodeaban, pero desde que se embarazo se había convertido en una bomba de tiempo. Al preguntarle a su papá sobre el tema, este menciono que había pasado algo así cuando se embarazo de ella.

La doctora Tsunade había susurrado en alguna ocasión que a su mamá por tener genes Uchiha en el embarazo se portaba tan insoportable como uno…aunque no entendía muy bien.

-¿no hablas mucho verdad?-pregunto Shiro al ver como se quedaba en silencio.

Por otra parte Sasuke había entrado en un duelo de miradas con su esposa, Gaara se sentía algo apenado al ser espectador de una pelea familiar.

-puedes calmarte mujer-

-a mí no me callas Uchiha-

-dije calmar no callar y tú también eres una Uchiha-

Mikoto volteo a ver a Shiro con la mirada algo molesta, el niño sonreía amablemente y eso le fastidiaba. Lo peor de todo es que ese rubio le había mostrado que era superior a ella…un Uchiha no puede perder.

¿Pero cómo ganar?

-a mí no me critiques nada que soy Uchiha solo porque tu maldito orgullo no soportaba tener una esposa sin tu apellido-

-kami-sama no tienes remedio niñata-

-si soy una niñata, y tú, un cochino pedófilo-

Gaara sintió una gota de sudor correr por su nuca al ver a la mujer pegar la frente con su esposo, ambos gruñían como perros y gatos.

-deben ser las hormonas-susurro para sí mismo.

Hinata le había pasado algo similar, en ocasiones se molestaba por todo y gruñía cuando le tocaban algo en su departamento.

-cállate de una vez-gruño Sasuke enojado.

Grave error.

Haruka se hizo para atrás debido al tono que uso, de pronto el enojo paso a ser segundo plano, sus ojos brillaron de lágrimas y pronto empezó a llorar.

-cierra la boca idiota-lloro mientras le daba un golpe a Sasuke que lo tiro al suelo.

Gaara retrocedió unos pasos al ver la fuerza de esa chica, no era tanto como Sakura, incluso que tirara a Sasuke se debió mas que todo a la sorpresa.

Mikoto al ver a su papá en el suelo, camino en dirección a su mamá, cuando ella golpeaba a su oto-san por algo generalmente mejoraba su estado de ánimo.

-espera-dijo Shiro intentando acercarse a la niña.

En cambio Mikoto se fastidio de tener a alguien tan cerca.

Lo que paso luego fue un instinto que nació de su interior.

La peli azul volteó a ver a Shiro con una mirada indiferente, fría, superior de un Uchiha, suficiente para detenerlo nerviosamente.

-déjame sola dobe-le gruño con superioridad.

Lamentablemente todos habían quedado en silencio y pudieron escucharla.

Haruka se horrorizo que su hija dijera esa palabra, tanto que olvido por que lloraba en primer lugar.

Sasuke volteo a ver a su hija levemente impresionado.

Gaara deseo que la tierra se lo tragara.

Shiro en cambio quedo en shock. El niño era alguien muy amable, respetaba a todo el mundo, le encantaba hacer amigos y pensaba que Mikoto era una niña muy linda.

Pero algo dentro de él…más fuerte que nada actuó.

-cierra la boca teme-le dijo de vuelta mientras lo señalaba con un dedo.

Haruka quedo en piedra.

Gaara y Sasuke pensaron exactamente lo mismo.

El cielo debe estar riéndose de su desgracia.

Mikoto apretó la mandíbula y con una kunai afilada se tiro sobre Shiro, este ni muy lento o perezoso inicio su ataque. Aunque la peli azul noto de inmediato que Shiro se contenía en sus ataques y eso estallo su ira, incremento su velocidad y dio todo lo que tenía.

Shiro en cambio luchaba intentando no lastimarla, después de todos ellos eran los invitados. Además si no usaba armas tendría que valerse de Taijutsus y mejorar un poco en el entrenamiento.

-Mikoto-chan, Shiro-kun-comento Haruka sin saber qué hacer.

Sasuke siguió en el suelo viendo la batalla de los niños.

Gaara solamente se quedó serio al notar que la sangre era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

**Tiempo después…**

Ese día fue de mal a peor, Shiro y Mikoto peleaban por cualquier tontería (el rubio generalmente ganaba) eso provocaba que todos los genes Uchiha dentro del pequeño cuerpo de Mikoto salieran a la luz, fue hasta la noche donde los padre por fin pudieron separar a los niños y llevarlos a dormir, en un principio Haruka quería que Mikoto compartiera cuarto con Shiro, cosa que después del transcurso del día decidieron prohibir.

Al final Gaara termino durmiendo con Shiro en su habitación, Matsuri se había quedado con Temari al igual que Kankuro, él lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque Shiro quería pasar más tiempo en la casa Uchiha.

Cuando se acostó y observo a Shiro tranquilamente dormido a su lado, respiro tranquilo.

Solo había pasado un día en Konoha y ya quería llorar, irse de ese lugar y volver a sus días tranquilos en Sunagakure.

Con tranquilidad acaricio las mejillas de Shiro, estaban algo rojas por todo el esfuerzo del día y el baño que se había dado hace unos minutos.

Era tan tierno ver las mejillas de ese color, toda la piel del niño era tan blanca como la de su madre, sus tartamudeos le recordaban a ella y la forma en que hacia pucheros.

Cerró los ojos sin dejar de ver a Shiro y pensar en Hinata…

Tal vez por eso no le extraño soñar con ella…más que un sueño parecía un recuerdo lejano.

**9 de octubre hace ocho años…**

Ese día era diferente, tanto Gaara como Kankuro se habían atrasado mucho con unos papeles, les había extrañado que Hinata no los mandara a llamar, era viernes de repostería y cuando se atrasaban ella les mandaba a una furiosa Temari a jalarle las orejas, pero Temari estaba de misión en Kirigakure junto a Matsuri.

Mientras caminaban, los dos pensaban sobre que le pasaría a Hinata.

Después de desvariar unos minutos sobre que la chica había sido secuestrada, descuartizada y llevada a otra dimensión llena de hombres con testosterona que querían violarla.

Ambos salieron corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Durante un mili segundo donde Gaara no pensaba cosas estúpidas, entendió que el tener a Hinata durante cinco meses era suficiente para que entrara en su corazón al igual que en el de Kankuro.

Pero esa hermosa consideración de cariño se fue por la borda, corrieron hasta llegar a uno de los departamentos cerca de las afueras de Sunagakure.

Ambos abrieron la puerta con el corazón en la mano y toda se quedó en silencio al ver la escena frente a ellos.

Bueno fue más que todo por "él".

Kankuro suspiro tranquilo de ver a Hinata bien, pero se preocupó al ver el aura oscura llena de Celos de Gaara.

Porque si, en ese momento, Uchiha Sasuke estaba sentado en el comedor de Hinata comiendo tranquilamente omusubi con Okaka y tomates, mientras Hinata sacaba del horno un montón de galletas horneadas.

Los ojos ahora gris oscuro de ella parecían sorprendidos.

-Gaara y Kankuro que sorpresa-hablo ella colocando la bandeja en la mesa.

Kankuro se le acerco y paso un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

-Hinata cariño perdona la tardanza y hola a ti pequeño-hablo de forma coqueta antes de acariciar el abultado vientre de más de nueve meses de la chica.

No paso ni un segundo cuando el puño de Sasuke y una patada por parte de Gaara mando a volar al marionetista.

Gaara miro de reojo a Sasuke, ninguno dijo nada y solo asintieron con indiferencia.

-deberías descansar-anuncio Gaara con imponencia.

Hinata quien ya le había tomado la suficiente confianza, lo ignoro mientras preparaba la mesa para la comida.

-Hinata-dijo Gaara con advertencia.

Fue ignorado de forma inmediata.

-Sasuke estas galletas son saladas y me asegure que no fueran nada dulces-hablo Hinata con amabilidad.

El Uchiha asintió tranquilamente antes de tomar una.

Gaara bufo y se sentó de mala manera en la silla al lado de ambos.

Después de todo ya se esperaba algo así, aunque el temperamento de Hinata era tímido y a veces algo sumisa, después de la guerra había cambiado y el embarazo solo la había formado para ser más segura y llena de confianza.

Incluso le parecía increíble que hubiera formado una estrecha amistad con Sasuke, bueno era más increíble que el Uchiha se preocupara por la chica, además había aprendido a llamarlo solamente por su nombre y sin ningún honorifico, al igual que a él, recordó su mente.

Dándose por vencido a que vieran su autoridad, tomo una galleta de chocolate de la chica.

Momento después Kankuro se le unió y este practicaba fluidamente con Hinata, aunque en más de una ocasión tanto él como Sasuke le daban un golpe.

Era como un hecho casi sagrado en la aldea, quien quiera que coqueteara con esa chica sufriría la ira del kazekage y el ninja de Konoha.

Nadie entendía bien por qué, pero era la ley.

Gaara sabía que él protegía a Hinata porque pensaba que era el ser más puro de este mundo y que no debería ser acosada por nadie, la quería muchísimo como amiga y últimamente se sentía más celoso que de costumbre.

No quería aceptar que sus sentimientos por la Hyuga estaban cambiando.

De reojo vio a Sasuke.

El chico tenía los ojos llenos de tranquilidad y paz mientras observaba a Hinata. No conocía mucho a Sasuke, pero después de la guerra nunca lo había visto de esa forma, con esa tranquilidad que solo tenía al lado de Hinata, como la trataba a ella de manera amable y siempre se preocupaba por ella…a su forma claro está.

Apretó los puños sintiendo los celos subir a su cabeza.

Odiaba la cercanía que Hinata y Sasuke tenían.

Al principio se sintió furioso cuando Sasuke llego un mes después de la llegada a Sunagakure, en esa época apenas se tenía claro que darle asilo a Hinata en Sunagakure podría significar traición a Konoha, pero a él no le había importado ya que la chica estaba embarazada. Cuando Sasuke llego y hablo en privado con él, solamente le dijo que Konoha pensaba que la Hyuga estaba muerta y eso era suficiente.

El no entendía.

Sasuke no quería explicar.

Al final Hinata le dijo que Sasuke la había acompañado hasta la entrada del desierto cuando fueron emboscados por unos tipos muy raros con máscaras y túnicas. Ella había logrado huir y Sasuke se devolvió a Konoha a informar sobre esos posibles peligros. Pero al estar embarazada y perderse una semana en el desierto ella pudo morir.

Gaara odio a Sasuke por no haberla llevado con seguridad a Sunagakure, lo peor era que la mirada del Uchiha mostraba un arrepentimiento y odio a si mismo por no haber cuidado de la chica.

Tal vez fue ese pequeño incidente que provoco que el Uchiha viniera tanto a Sunagakure que en cinco meses fuera conocido por todos. Aunque la mayoría le tenía miedo y no se acercaba mucho a él.

Uchiha Sasuke no se quedaba mucho más de una semana en la aldea, simplemente para monitorear el embarazo de la chica, pero con el tiempo la chica fue poco a poco metiéndose dentro del corazón frio del chico.

Casi le da un infarto cuando Hinata le hizo una pequeña broma al Uchiha y este en vez de enojarse se riera, levemente, pero era algo.

En ese momento supo que para Sasuke, Hinata era un ser importante.

Y eso le daba horrible celos.

Mas al ver a Hinata prepararle la comida preferida al chico, eso cuando solamente le hacía a él comida deliciosa.

Volteo a ver a Sasuke que aún seguía viendo a Hinata.

"estúpido Uchiha"

Aunque lo pensó solamente, él volteo a verlo con una mirada arrogante como si supiera que pensaba.

-Hinata-chan por que le preparas siempre la comida favorita al amargado de Sasuke-hablo Kankuro con reproche.

Gaara alabo a su hermano por preguntar lo que quería decir él en voz alta y no se atrevía.

Hinata quien estaba comiendo su octava galleta (tenía antojo) volteo a ver a Kankuro y pensó bien la pregunta.

Era adorable verla con el vientre enorme, vistiendo solamente un vestido sencillo color verde claro, tenía expresión de niña concentrada, sacaba un poco su labio inferior y la mano en su mentón.

Después de pensarlo sonrió de una forma hermosa, una sonrisa radiante que solo una mujer embarazada podía poner.

-es porque Sasuke es alguien importante para mí y me gusta hacerlo feliz-aseguro la chica con inocencia.

La galleta en manos de Gaara se partió en dos y su mirada se volvió negra.

Kankuro la miro dolido.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, totalmente complacido con la respuesta.

-gracias Hinata el sentimiento es mutuo-hablo el Uchiha con diversión.

La tímida chica se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada, estaba poco acostumbrada a los halagos, aunque con esos tres hombres siempre alguno le decía algo así de lindo.

Gaara sabía que eso era verdad, pero sabía que él imbécil lo había dicho principalmente para molestarlos.

De pronto Kankuro señalo acusadoramente a Sasuke de forma incrédula.

-¡SASUKE QUIERE A HINA SOLO PARA ÉL!-grito de forma incrédula Kankuro.

Sasuke sintió una gota de sudor correr por su nuca, por otro lado Hinata miraba nerviosa lo que iba a pasar.

Gaara tomo del cuello al Uchiha y lo miro de forma desafiante.

-te aconsejaría no hacer eso-murmuro él de forma amenazante.

Sasuke lo vio incrédulo y él sabía que era ridículo lo que estaba haciendo, pero al puño de basura todo, si Hinata era de alguien seria de él.

_Celos, celos everywhere._

Jodete conciencia.

-celoso kazekage-susurro divertidamente Sasuke.

Gaara estaba por estamparle un puño cuando algo lo detuvo, más bien el aura aterradora de Hinata.

Ambos voltearon asustados a ver como la mirada de Hinata parecía la de una psicópata enserie.

Los dos casi se hacen pipi en sus ropas de no ser porque son bien machos, pero es que Hinata desde el embarazo tenía unos cambios de humor que los asustaba, una vez había mandado a Kankuro a volar por qué le dijo gordita y casi lo mato a él cuando le trajo uvas moradas en vez de uvas verdes como ella quería.

-tranquilos los dos-dijo de manera amenazante.

Los dos se separaron de inmediato y se pudieron nerviosos.

-tu-señalo a Sasuke que casi se desmaya del miedo de no ser porque era bien cool-deja de molestar a Gaara solamente porque te divierte-le gruño de manera amenazante.

Sasuke bufo.

Grave error estúpido.

Hinata saco una kunai de manera amenazante y lo puso señalando una parte muy importante para cualquier hombre.

Sasuke sonrió de manera forzada antes de hablar.

-bien-

-¿qué?-

-si señora-hablo de manera más nerviosa.

Sasuke no se puso tranquilo hasta que la kunai señalo ahora a Gaara.

-deja tus putos celos de amigo Gaara que también te quiero-le dijo de manera enojada.

Gaara asintió varias veces, Hinata alzo una ceja.

-si señora-buena respuesta.

Hinata estaba tan enojada y cuando se volvió para ver a Kankuro.

Todo se congelo.

El cuerpo de Hinata se encogió por el dolor antes de que su cuerpo se fuera para adelante.

La velocidad de Sasuke fue mejor y la atajo en el aire.

Gaara omitió la punzada de celos al ver a Hinata en brazos de Sasuke, debido a la preocupación de verla con una cara llena de dolor.

-¿Hinata se hizo pipi?-pregunto Kankuro al acercarse.

Los tres volvieron a ver al líquido que había en el suelo y llenaba las piernas de Hinata.

-¡IDIOTAS ES EL BEBE!-grito Hinata antes de soltar un grito de dolor.

Esas palabras hicieron que tres ninjas preparados para matar, llenos de experiencia, que vivieron la peor de las guerras y fueran héroes…quedaran en shock.

Hinata gruño al verlos así.

-BEBE-SANGRE-HOSPITAL-AHORA-seguía gritando.

Sasuke reacciono y ágilmente la alzo con sus brazos, después salió corriendo.

Ya que Hinata había tenido más de nueve meses él bebe dentro de ella, habían planeado todo, incluso Sasuke sabia el plan y la dirección del hospital.

Al llegar y que Hinata fuera a una habitación personal (el ser kage ayudaba en algo) los sacaron a los tres y los mandaron a una sala de espera.

Pasaban más de cuatro horas y solo se escuchaba los gritos de Hinata, una enfermera había dicho que el parto se había dificultado, estaban planeando sacarlo por la fuerza pero había muchas complicaciones y Hinata estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, el dolor la había hecho desmayarse varias ocasiones y no dejaba de perder sangre.

Había una posibilidad de que ambos murieran en el parto.

Gaara estaba en una silla pálido y sintiendo como el alma se salía de su cuerpo.

Esto era un jodido error.

De reojo miro a Kankuro quien estaba serio en una silla sin hablar con nadie.

Pero el que realmente capto su atención era Sasuke.

El Uchiha estaba con la mirada oscura y con odio en ellos, no contra ellos si no contra él mismo, el conocía ese sentimiento, no comprendía por qué pero sabía que el más dolido por esa información era Sasuke.

La historia se quería repetir nuevamente ahora con Hinata.

Paso otra hora donde no había gritos ni nadie que diera información.

Luego reanudaron gritos más débiles.

No recordaban cuantas horas pasaron.

Pero ya era 10 de octubre.

Efectivamente a las 12:01 de la madrugada un 10 de octubre fue el nacimiento de Shiro Namikaze Hyuga.

Aunque pocos sabían de ese nombre.

Gracias a su influencia los tres pudieron entrar a ver a Hinata. Ella tenía varias vías de sangre y varios ninjas médicos le aplicaban chacra.

Para sorpresa de todos el primero en tener en brazos a Shiro, después de los médicos, fue un sorprendido Sasuke.

Hinata quien estaba demasiado débil y luchando por mantenerse con vida, sonrió en medio del dolor al ver a Sasuke con su hijo.

Luego la chica se desmayó.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Hinata logro recuperarse en menos de dos semanas, dos semanas que tanto Gaara como Sasuke pasaban siempre junto a la chica.

Aunque Gaara se negaba a cargar al bebe, era algo que le preocupaba, lastimarlo o hacerle daño, se conformaba con ver a Hinata cuidando del pequeño como si fuera la luz de su mundo…y así era.

Sasuke cargaba mucho a Shiro, Gaara sabía bien el por qué Hinata se ponía triste cuando miraba a Sasuke con Shiro.

Incluso él en más de una ocasión sintió pena por el Uchiha.

Shiro era muy tranquilo, casi no lloraba, pero cuando lo hacía demostraba los pulmones que tenía, los únicos en calmarlo eran Hinata y para sorpresa de todos Sasuke.

Cuando Temari llego se sorprendió al igual que todos, pero la muy desgraciada solamente aprovecho y tomo una foto, un día en que Sasuke estaba en el departamento de Hinata cargando a Shiro. De no ser por Hinata, el Uchiha hubiera destruido todo a su alrededor.

Temari quien disfrutaba de las fotos tomo a cada uno una foto con Hinata y con él bebe.

Aunque Gaara tenía celos de la cercanía que el bebe provoco entre Sasuke y Hinata, amo la fotografía donde él estaba sentado y Hinata estaba a su lado cargando de un dormido Shiro.

Esa fotografía la guardaba en su casa.

Aunque nunca cargo a Shiro por temor y que no quería lastimarlo, siempre lo cuido junto a Hinata, Kankuro, Temari, Matsuri y Sasuke.

Siempre lo quiso al ser igual que Hinata.

Esa fotografía…era…

Para recordarle los días más felices de su vida.

* * *

De pronto todo se volvió negro…luego escucho gritos, se sintió confundido y luego lo vio todo de nuevo.

El día que deseaba borrar de su existencia.

Veía a toda Sunagakure llena de gritos, explosiones, fuego, pilares de lava y hielo por todos lados, dentro de todo eso una gran figura emergió abriendo sus alas enormes.

Ahora solo quedaba una bestia de esas.

El rugido de la bestia hizo una corriente de energía.

Los ojos fríos y morados lo miraron fijamente.

Colmillos llenos de sangre al igual que sus garrar.

De pronto todo volvía a ser como ese día.

Todo se volvió negro y sentía que caía al vacío.

Mientras caía en un torbellino de desesperación lleno de varias imágenes parecían a sus lados.

Imágenes del embarazo de Hinata, imágenes de la guerra, imágenes de su padre muerto, imágenes de los bijus, imágenes de su amigo Naruto la última vez que lo vio, luego mas sangre y el cuerpo de varios muertos, de Shiro pequeño, peleando con Sasuke por comida de Hinata, sus hermanos, Matsuri, Yukata, los aldeanos, una enorme bestia que lo atacaba.

Luego todo se detuvo.

Vio en cámara lenta a Hinata correr llena de sangre en dirección de aquel ser.

Le grito que se detuviera.

Pero ella corría.

Su muerte.

Gritos.

Una explosión.

Todo se volvió negro.

Luego todo volvió nuevamente y solo podía observar a Hinata frente a él, todo su cuerpo lleno de sangre y rasguño, donde debería estar su ojo había un horrible hueco donde brotaba sangre, tenía unos extraños tatuajes en sus manos y ya no respiraba

-por favor no mueras-decía llorando mientras la abrazaba a su cuerpo y lloraba.

Lloro como un niño.

Porque en ese momento había perdido a su amada amiga, en ese momento había perdido la luz que había iluminado su mundo durante tanto tiempo, no valía la pena nada más.

Todo se volvió negro nuevamente, y de pronto, todo a su alrededor era blanco, estaba confundido, una horrible pesadilla que estaba arruinando su autocontrol.

Miro a todos lados en busca de un alivio y lo vio.

Frente a él estaba Shiro, su cabello rubio claro y ojos morado que brillaban con inocencia.

Lo miro durante unos momentos.

El niño sonrió infantilmente mientras estiraba los brazos en su dirección.

-oto-chan-dijo con su voz infantil.

Sus ojos se aguaron, no pensaba llorar, pero esos recuerdos que quería olvidar.

Tomo a Shiro entre sus brazos con fuerza, como si no quisiera que se fuera, no soportaría perderlo, era lo que más amaba en este mundo.

El más grande tesoro de Hinata.

Un tesoro que ahora era suyo.

Al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Shiro, suspiro.

Luego.

Despertó de ese sueño.

**Continuara…**

**hola...no me maten, quería publicar ayer, pero llegue de una exposición en la u y todo salio mal, no se como hacer para recuperar los puntos, estoy a final de cuatrimestre, el lunes me entregan promedios de estadistica y ahhhhh quiero llorar.**

**cof cof**

**ya me recupere, aquí esta el capitulo, note a muchos incómodos por la señora Uchiha, admito que yo no quería poner al papasote de Sasuke con esposa, pero es que Haruka tiene un papel muy importante en la historia al igual que Mikoto, a mi sinceramente no me gustan los personajes inventados, por eso todos los nuevos personajes que pongo tienen una función importante en la historia...pronto verán por que.**

**todos odian a Sakura, les aseguro que al final de esta historia la van a odiar menos, ella tiene muchos secretos que se van a ver pronto, pues tambien como muchos están enojados por la felicidad de Naruto, pensé en explicar algo de lo que paso hace nueve años en los dos próximos capítulos.**

**no se preocupen mis criaturitas, todo se solucionara.**

**P.D: muchos me preguntaron sobre si leo el manga, la respuesta es, si, si lo leo, el anime es mucho relleno así que decidí leer el manga...pero sobre lo que muchos piensan, los poderes de Shiro tienen que ver con el manga, pero sobre todo con otra cosa mas que se revelara mas adelante.**

**los dejo hasta pronto para seguir escribiendo otro capitulo de esta historia aprovechando que tengo tiempo.**

**nota curiosa: generalmente publico los viernes (hoy fue que me atrase) pero como me van a cambiar de horario en la u, como dentro de tres semanas empezare a publicar los lunes...claro siempre y cuando tenga el capitulo listo.**


	8. kin y gin

_Hola gente…tengo muchas (dos) historias sin continuar, pero esta idea estaba matando mi cerebro y me exigía escribirla, no creo que sea una historia muy larga (probablemente sea larga) pero espero les guste un poco._

_Naruto no me pertenece y como pueden ver esta historia va a tener sorpresas y parece no tener mucho sentido._

_Pero tranquilos mis pequeños saltamontes, todo se aclarara más adelante._

_Que inicie el show._

**Capítulos anteriores:**

_Lo miro durante unos momentos._

_El niño sonrió infantilmente mientras estiraba los brazos en su dirección._

_-oto-chan-dijo con su voz infantil._

_Sus ojos se aguaron, no pensaba llorar, pero esos recuerdos que quería olvidar._

_Tomo a Shiro entre sus brazos con fuerza, como si no quisiera que se fuera, no soportaría perderlo, era lo que más amaba en este mundo._

_El más grande tesoro de Hinata._

_Un tesoro que ahora era suyo._

_Al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Shiro, suspiro._

_Luego._

_Despertó de ese sueño._

**Capitulo siete: Gin y Kin**

Dos días después de su llegada a Konoha, Gaara supo que no podía retrasar más lo inevitable.

El observaba divertido como Shiro esquivaba los ataques de una furiosa Mikoto, un entrenamiento rutinario para esos niños que durante dos días no habían dejado de pelear por cualquier cosa.

Haruka estaba preparando un desayuno y Sasuke había tenido que ir a una misión rápida a una aldea cercana.

Él por su parte había ido con Shiro por toda la aldea, no había encontrado a mucha gente conocida, pero el pequeño parecía demasiado feliz de estar tiempo en un lugar nuevo. Incluso al ver las preparaciones para un festival que sería esa noche, Shiro no había estado tan feliz en meses.

También había pasado tiempo con Temari, Matsuri y Kankuro, extrañamente Shikamaru había salido de misión junto con Sasuke, ambos llegarían mañana para alistarse para la boda el día que seguía.

Chico listo.

Ese idiota definitivamente tenía todo planeado, llegaría a tiempo para la boda y luego la luna de miel en el país del agua.

Ya hablaría con él.

Pero regresando al tema principal. Había estado tan ocupado con Shiro estos días que no tuvo tiempo de hablar con Naruto, habían unos acuerdos como Kages que debían arreglar, como los próximos exámenes chunin en Kirigakure.

Pero era porque tenía miedo.

Desvió su vista al ver como Shiro esquivo con dificultad una bola de fuego por parte de Mikoto, el pequeño no sabía que la mini Uchiha ya sabía hacer eso, la batalla se puso más interesante y el campo de batalla se llenó pronto de hierba quemada y pilares de hielo.

Lo que él temía era la actual hostilidad de Naruto a Shiro.

Solo lo había visto pocas veces en estos dos días, pero siempre era con una mirada llena de odio y enojo que le preocupaba.

¿Shiro no había hecho nada?

¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?

Resignado a no entender escucho el grito de Haruka para la comida.

Los cuatro desayunaron en una batalla constante por parte de Shiro y Mikoto, Haruka parecía hacerse a la idea que su hija peleara y Gaara tenía que limitarse a esperar.

-qué raro Mikoto-chan suele ser tan tranquila-murmuro Haruka sirviendo un poco más de arroz a Gaara.

El kage sonrió algo nervioso, luego de reojo noto a Mikoto luchando por comer más rápido que un Shiro muerto de hambre.

Rio de manera forzada.

-quien sabe-

Después de eso y unos minutos más de peleas estúpidas de Shiro con Mikoto, el Kazekage se despidió de la familia Uchiha por que debía hacer unos asuntos importantes, además que si dejaba a Shiro podría causar una quinta guerra ninja con Mikoto, Haruka pareció entender bien y los despidió de la puerta.

-dobe-

-teme-

Ese fue la manera de decir adiós de los niños.

Camino durante unos momentos con Shiro en sus hombros, hasta que lo diviso, en una de las bancas de un parque estaba Kankuro medio dormido.

El marionetista había pasado esos dos días de fiesta en Konoha con sus amigos, aunque hoy sería el niñero designado de Shiro por que Temari estaba con Matsuri ajustando últimos detalles de la boda.

-Kankuro-niichan-saludo Shiro alegre de ver a su tío.

El marionetista sonrió antes de revolverle el pelo al niño.

El niño pareció complacido de la atención recibida.

-cuídalo bien y si te causa problemas llévalo con Temari, por el amor de kami-sama no le des alcohol, no digas ninguna palabra mala a su lado y si lo metes a un bar nuevamente te juro que lo que te hiso Sasuke la vez anterior será juegos comparado a lo que yo te hago-le advirtió Gaara con enojo.

Kankuro mascullo algo de aburrido que él prefirió ignorar.

Volteo a ver a Shiro quien le miraba con los ojitos llenos de emoción.

Suspiro.

Estaba perdido con ese niño.

Con calma se arrodillo frente a él y le acaricio el pelo.

-pórtate bien Shiro y disfruta mucho hoy con tu tío-hablo con ternura.

Shiro asintió, luego lo abrazo con fuerza y él rápidamente le devolvió el abrazo.

-te quiero mucho Shiro-le dijo al oído y sintió al pequeño emocionado.

-también te quiero oto-chan-aseguro Shiro.

Después de unos momentos se separó, no sin antes darle una última mirada de cariño a Shiro y una de advertencia a su hermano.

Luego se encamino hasta la torre del Hokage, lo atendieron muy bien y le indicaron que debía ir de inmediato a la oficina de Naruto, entro sin darle mucha importancia a las chicas que lo miraban de manera coqueta y algo interesadas.

A pesar que el rumor de que el Kazekage tenía un hijo se había corrido rápidamente, también el hecho de que no tenía esposa.

Eso fue como un detonante de la población femenina que en muchas ocasiones en estos dos días se le habían insinuado para ser la madre de Shiro.

Al entrar a la oficina de Naruto, lo diviso rápidamente tras un montón de papeleo y con una expresión de frustración en su cara, al verlo sonrió infantilmente y le ofreció asiento frente a él.

-por fin llegas Gaara te estaba esperando-hablo con normalidad Naruto.

Extrañamente cuando Gaara no tenía a Shiro cerca (pocas ocasiones) Naruto solía actuar tranquilamente, su mal humor solo era cuando se percataba de la presencia del niño.

Él sonrió algo forzado sin saber qué hacer, de reojo observo algunas fotografías en la mesa cubiertas por varios papeles.

Entre ellas vio una fotografía del equipo siete cuando eran niños, una nueva después de la guerra, una de la boda de Naruto y otra con Sakura embarazada.

Suspiro resignado.

-supongo que no te importara darme una mano-dijo Naruto juntando sus palmas en modo de petición.

Se encogió de hombros y tomo algunos papeles que tenían que ver con los exámenes Chunin, papeles que él había dejado listos y le tocaba hacer nuevamente.

Esperaba que Shiro la pasara mejor que él.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de la aldea caminaba Shiro con una bolsa llena de galletas que una vendedora le había dado gratis, por alguna razón las mujeres de Konoha cuando lo veían se portaban amables con él, le daban regalos y cosas para jugar. Su tío Kankuro murmuraba algo sobre que su padre era un vil bastardo suertudo con mujeres, eso ignorando que su padre le dijo que no hablara malas palabras frente a él, su tío Temari se enojaría cuando se lo contara.

Su pensamiento se cortó al ver una bola negra correr en su dirección, rápidamente se apartó del camino de la pequeña cosa que hizo que su tío Kankuro se callera al suelo.

Después de unos segundos una bola de pelos del mismo tamaño del anterior color blanco se detuvo frente a él.

Shiro ladeo su cabeza al ver al perrito con facciones de lobo frente a él. Volteo en todas direcciones y al no ver a nadie y que el perrito miraba con atención su bolsa de galletas, decidió darle una.

Desde niño siempre le gustaron los animales, aunque no tenía aun su mascota propia, esperaba tenerla algún día.

El perrito lo miraba con desconfianza, pero luego de unos instantes acepto la galleta gustoso, Shiro sonrió feliz y le acaricio con cuidado la cabeza, el perrito parecía tomarle confianza ya que dejo que jugara con él.

-vaya pareces que ya tienes un nuevo amigo-murmuro Kankuro que había visto todo el intercambio de su sobrino y el pequeño animal.

El perro al ver a Kankuro le gruño furioso y se acomodó atrás de Shiro viéndolo con desconfianza.

Shiro rio y Kankuro lo miro de mala forma.

-¡KIN GIN ESPEREN PULGAS DEL MAL!-ambos y el perrito voltearon a ver como una sombra se acercaba.

Era un hombre de ropas Jounin con el pelo alborotado, unas extrañas marcas rojas en su cara y con colmillos, que cabalgaba a un enorme perro blanco.

Cuando vieron al perrito junto a Shiro el hombre se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el perro blanco.

-aquí esta Gin-hablo con felicidad antes de bajarse.

Con tranquilidad tomo al perrito blanco entre sus manos que parecía inquieto de ser separado de Shiro.

-¿oe Kiba que sucede?-hablo Kankuro a su amigo de parranda.

Kiba quien no había visto a Kankuro lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿Kankuro que haces por aquí?-dijo el Inuzuka antes de sentir un dolor en su muñeca.

Todos voltearon a ver como el perrito blanco lo había mordido con tal fuerza que se calló al suelo, pero en vez de llorar el perrito salió corriendo atrás de un confundido Shiro.

Al tener la atención de los dos adultos en él, Shiro inevitablemente se sonrojo y miro al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante.

Kankuro negó divertido y en cambio Kiba lo miro detenidamente con atención.

-Kiba sé que no lo has visto pero él es Shiro hijo de Gaara-comento Kankuro señalando al pequeño que estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

Kiba lo miraba de forma analítica.

¿el kazekage había tenido un hijo?

algo había escuchado el día que fue al bar con Kankuro.

Shiro estaba nervioso, pero tenía modales antes que cualquier cosa.

-mi nombre es S-Sabaku n-no Shiro-hablo el pequeño rubio con una torpe reverencia.

Kankuro observo la mirada seria de Kiba y se preocupó, Hinata había sido una gran amiga del Inuzuka hace años.

Si descubría algo estaban jodidos.

Pero ante todo pronóstico Kiba solo sonrió grandemente y se agacho a la altura del niño, este parecía algo confundido cuando Kiba le desordeno el cabello.

-yo soy Kiba y él es Akamaru-hablo él antes de señalar al gran perro blanco que ladro.

Shiro miro maravillado al animal y volteo su vista a Kiba con emoción en sus ojos.

Kiba sintió un momento que el aire le faltaba al ver esa mirada tan llena de emoción en el pequeño, además del sonrojo en su rostro y la timidez.

Dentro suyo le recordaba a Hinata, su querida amiga que había muerto hace tanto tiempo. Desvió sus pensamiento y se concentró en el presente. Su ridícula mente quería pensar en su amiga muerta después de tanto tiempo, definitivamente estaba jodido.

Tomo al perrito blanco entre sus manos que parecía más cachorro de lobo y con unos grandes ojos grises, entre sus manos.

-este pulgoso es Gin-hablo mientras el perrito se tiraba al suelo y corría tras de Shiro.

Kankuro soltó una gran risota.

Shiro simplemente acaricio al animal que parecía complacido de la atención del niño. Tanto que le lamio la mano con cariño.

-pulgoso del mal a mí siempre me muerde-se quejó Kiba por bajo.

Luego pareció recordar algo y miro a los dos confundido.

-han visto a otro perro como ese pero en color negro-pregunto Kiba preocupado.

Shiro asintió al igual que Kankuro, solo que este último enojado.

Shiro se sonrojo antes de apuntar en una dirección.

-por allá-susurro algo nervioso.

Kiba no dejaba de verlo con algo de tristeza, pero cuando Shiro lo vio él se limitó a sonreír grandemente.

-¿me ayudas a encontrar a Kin?-pregunto antes de recibir una enorme sonrisa de Shiro.

Ese niño era igual a Hinata de eso estaba seguro.

Que raro.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de un enorme bosque cerca de Konoha se podía observar la silueta de una persona algo pequeña que probablemente sería de una mujer, caminando totalmente encapuchada, sus pasos eran lentos y algo mecánicos.

En un momento se detuvo dejando ver levemente un poco de piel de su rostro…una piel blanca.

De pronto alrededor de la mujer aparecieron tres hombres, los tres grandes y musculosos, eran conocidos como unos famosos mercenarios que hacían cualquier trabajo por una buena paga.

La mujer tenía el rostro virado al suelo y por eso no se observaba bien.

-hola hermosa llevamos días siguiéndote-comento uno de ellos con cabello negro y una cicatriz en su ojo.

Uno de los otros dos rio divertido por un poco de emoción.

La mujer ni se inmuto.

-ven preciosa si nos das un buen rato te dejaremos ir-comento otro rubio de ojos negros.

Después de sus risas obscenas todo quedo en silencio.

De pronto la mujer susurro algo que ninguno pudo escuchar.

-¿Qué dijiste idiota?-pregunto el último hombre más joven de pelo rojo con aburrimiento.

Estaban en medio de una misión para un señor rico, él era el único que parecía no interesarle el violar a una mujer, sus compañeros eran los que estaban calientes y él solo quería terminar todo para emborracharse en un bar y tal vez pagarle alguna puta (prefería pagarle a una chica que obligarla).

-no son mi objetivo pero interrumpen mi misión-susurro más alto la mujer.

El instinto del hombre de pelo rojo, fue el que hizo que saltara para atrás justo a tiempo que todo en su campo de visión se volviera blanco, todo el tiempo se detuvo y solo quedaban leves siluetas.

Abrió su boca impresionado al ver que no podía respirar.

De pronto noto que sus dos compañeros miraban absortos a la extraña mujer, él también lo hizo, grave error. Cuando vio directamente al rostro de aquella mujer, se asustó y solo pudo divisar un poco de cabello azulado.

Después todo pasó en cámara lenta.

La chica dejo ver uno de sus brazos bajo la enorme gabardina, pero en su mano tenía un extraño guante con grandes garras afiladas de un extraño metal, con el cual atravesó el pecho de uno de sus compañeros sin ningún tipo de emoción, después todo eso, el cuerpo del hombre atravesado se secó como si le hubieran exprimido la vida y cayó al suelo inerte.

Sin voltear a ver atrás el chico de pelo rojo salió corriendo, esto al notar que cuando siguió su instinto y salto hace instantes, había evitado quedar capturado totalmente en el extraño jutsu.

Mientras corría…solamente podía escuchar los gritos de horror de su compañero.

**OoOoOoO**

En medio de la oficina de Naruto, en medio de todos los papeles, Gaara volteo a ver la ventana confundido, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho y sentía que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Shiro-murmuro preocupado.

Ante ese nombre Naruto se tensó, Gaara lo noto.

Durante unos minutos hubo un tenso ambiente.

Gaara entrecerró la mirada confundido.

-Naruto-llamo de pronto-Shiro te incomoda y quisiera saber por qué-hablo Gaara de pronto.

Naruto esquivo la mirada de su amigo y se enfocaba en cualquier otra cosa.

Esa respuesta no quería decirla…aunque sabía muy bien porque sentía tanta repulsión al pequeño hijo de Gaara.

En cambio Gaara pensaba seriamente si debía decirle a Naruto la verdad, él era el padre biológico del niño, también estaba seguro que Hinata habría querido que él supiera la verdad.

Sería lo correcto.

-Naruto…-comenzó a decir pero se quedó callado.

Sabes Hinata la chica que por alguna razón quedo embarazada de ti, si la recuerdas, que bueno, pues ella fingió su muerte y se fue a vivir a Sunagakure para tener a tu hijo y ocultarle a todo el mundo la verdad, claro luego murió cruelmente en medio de un ataque a Sunagakure por dos enormes bestias que aun atormentan algunas aldeas, bueno al tema, tu hijo es Shiro y ahora lo considero mi hijo.

¿Qué opinas?

Sonaba tan ridículo en su mente que se quedó mudo.

¿Realmente seria lo correcto que Naruto supiera la verdad?

Gaara volteo a ver como su amigo seguía sin verlo y con el cuerpo tenso.

Tomo aire y dejo que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

-tengo que decirte algo sobre la madre de Shiro-hablo Gaara sin saber bien que debía pasar ahora.

Naruto volteo a verlo realmente interesado. El rubio había escuchado como la madre de Shiro estaba muerta, y le daba intriga saber quién era la chica en conquistar el corazón de hielo de su amigo, pensaba que era asexual al no mostrar interés en alguna chica en su infancia u adolescencia.

-la madre de Shiro…ella…-Gaara quedo en silencio.

Imágenes de Hinata volvieron a su mente.

**Hace cinco años…**

Gaara suspiro aburrido mientras terminaba de firmar unos papeles. Después de que el pequeño Shiro naciera, se había alejado un poco de Hinata, aunque se preocupaba por el pequeño no podía interactuar bien con él, Hinata aseguraba que era solo practica y él prefería ignorarla por completo.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que nació Shiro, la semana pasada había sido su cumpleaños y el molesto Uchiha había asistido.

Se rio divertido al recordar la cara de horror cuando el pequeño Shiro gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Sasuke debía ser su sensei.

Hinata había intentado tranquilizarlo, pero después que Shiro saltara con torpeza donde Sasuke, bueno, la fiesta termino de forma divertida.

Negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, ya era hora de marcharse.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Sunagakure, muchos aldeanos lo saludaban y uno que otro le deseaba una buena noche.

Él camino hasta una panadería y compro algo, aunque al ver como en ella vendían galletas de chocolate compro dos bolsas. Shiro amaba el chocolate y en ocasiones le compraba algún dulce, claro que el niño no hablaba con él, le daba vergüenza y se escondía atrás de su madre.

Si lo pensaba bien, Shiro solo hablaba animadamente con Hinata y Sasuke.

Algo en su interior gruño molesto.

Parecían una familia en ocasiones.

Algo molesto camino hasta el departamento de Hinata (muy convenientemente le quedaba cerca de su casa) cuando llego era algo tarde y se preocupó el tener que molestarla, pero bueno ya ahí no se iba a echar atrás.

Toco la puerta (se aseguró de ver alguna luz encendida antes), durante unos segundos no hubo respuesta, cuando pensó seriamente en irse, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una sorprendida Hinata que vestía una enagua hasta la rodilla y camisa de manga larga.

Gaara se sonrojo levemente y volteo a ver a otro lado, como una mujer con un hijo podía verse tan bien.

-Gaara que sorpresa, pasa-hablo ella con la usual dulzura que le caracterizaba.

Él asintió algo apenado.

Cuando entro lo primero que vio fue la sala llena de juguetes regados (Sasuke siempre le regalaba muchos juguetes cuando venía de visita), noto algunos ordenados en la caja donde pasaban ordenados, había llegado a tiempo para ver a Hinata acomodar su casa.

-Shiro acaba de dormirse y ya sabes cómo es-comento Hinata algo apenada.

Gaara suspiro antes de asentir.

Después le dio una de sus bolsas con galletas la cual Hinata vio con sorpresa, a pesar que siempre le daban cosas tanto Sasuke, sus hermanos o él, la chica siempre se sonrojaba y se alegraba por cualquier cosa.

-te ayudo a ordenar-dijo sin esperar una respuesta.

Hinata le dijo que no, pero bueno, también era algo testarudo.

Duraron unos minutos ordenando, carros, animales, peluches, kunai, shuriken y rompecabezas. En el transcurso hablaban de cómo les había ido en el día, Gaara sonrió un poco cuando Hinata le relato como Shiro casi se come un gusano y que tuvo que explicarle que eso no era saludable.

Lo que a Gaara más le gustaba de hablar con Hinata, era la sonrisa que tenía siempre que hablaba de Shiro, grande, radiante, hermosa, la de una madre feliz.

-Shiro tiene mucha suerte-susurro Gaara al verla.

Hinata lo observo confundida.

-si mi madre hubiera logrado vivir me encantaría que fuera como tú-acepto el kazekage.

Hinata quien se sonrojo enormemente, tropezó con una bola de Shiro, Gaara intento sujetarla con sus reflejos, pero aun así ambos terminaron en el suelo tirando algunos juguetes a su paso.

La chica se sentó frente a él y lo observo antes de soltar una carcajada.

Gaara frunció el ceño sin comprender, luego sintió algo en su cabeza y al subir la mirada noto como sobre su cabeza tenía uno de los dibujos de Shiro, solo que estos tenían la pintura aun fresca y su rostro ahora estaba manchado.

Se sonrojo levemente de la vergüenza, pero no comento anda al ver a Hinata reír tan abiertamente.

Uno de los placeres de su vida era ver a esa mujer feliz.

No sabía cuándo fue que se volvió alguien importante a su persona, no comprendía porque su tristeza le dolía, tampoco sabía por qué la felicidad de ella se estaba volviendo la suya, estaba seguro que Hinata ahora encabezaba la lista de gente importante.

-lo siento Gaara-dijo entre cortada.

Con la confianza que los años le dieron, Hinata poso su mano en la cara de Gaara intentando quitar la pintura con sus manos.

El suave tacto de las manos sobre el rostro de Gaara fue una dulce tortura, en la mente del peli rojo no entendía como una ninja podía tener las manos tan suaves. Cada tacto en su rostro era delicado e intentaba no lastimarle en lo absoluto.

Dejando al instinto en su cuerpo, una de las manos de Gaara se puso sobre la de Hinata en su rostro, esto antes que ella quitara su mano.

Hinata parecía sorprendida de eso y lo volteo ver confusa, cuando noto la mirada apenada de Gaara ella se sonrojo.

Ninguno hizo ningún movimiento.

-Hinata yo…-comenzó a decir Gaara viendo a Hinata fijamente.

La chica simplemente miro al suelo apenada.

El corazón de Gaara estaba latiendo rápidamente y se sintió incomodo, nervioso, alegre, todo al mismo tiempo. Joder. Que estaba pasándole.

De pronto un sonido le alerto.

Al alzar la vista vio lágrimas salir de los ojos de Hinata.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Noto de inmediato como los ojos de Hinata a pesar de tener lágrimas, tenían también un brillo extraño en ellos.

Aunque se quedó en shock cuando la cabeza de Hinata se apoyó en su torso, claro también sentir una descarga de electricidad no ayudaba mucho.

-gracias por estar a mi lado-susurro entre lágrimas.

Luego lo abrazo.

Gaara sintió un enorme calor rodearlo, el contacto con Hinata lo puso nervioso y ansioso a la vez.

Luego le devolvió el abrazo.

**Tiempo actual…**

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver la mirada perdida de Gaara, parecía que a su amigo le costaba recordar a la chica y se había quedado al menos unos cinco minutos en silencio.

¿Quién sería?

-olvídalo-susurro Gaara de pronto.

Naruto no pregunto nada, estaba confundido. Gaara estaba por otro lado pensando, en lo cobarde que era y el no poder decirle a Naruto la verdad.

Después de unos minutos ambos salieron de la oficina en silencio, Naruto estaba mirando perdidamente al cielo y Gaara apretaba los puños con fuerza.

El kazekage sabia toda la historia de Hinata y Naruto, había limpiado cada lagrima de Hinata al contarla, había jurado proteger al niño, había prometido que Naruto jamás se enterara de Shiro…era lo correcto, tanto Sasuke como Hinata así habían decidido.

Él no debería juzgarlos.

No después de lo que ambos vivieron…tan similares.

Después que Sasuke pasara sobre…

-¿Cómo esta Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Gaara alzo la vista y vio los ojos preocupados de Naruto.

Siempre preocupado por Sasuke.

En su época en algún momento pudo incluso pensar que Naruto era Gay por esa obsesión nada sana con Sasuke, pero ahora tenía un hijo (aunque no supiera de su existencia) y se casó con Sakura dejándola embarazada, definitivamente gay no era.

Estaba seguro que Sasuke tampoco al recordar la manera descarada de ver los pechos de Hinata cuando iba a Sunagakure.

Dejo sus estúpidos pensamientos de lado.

Gaara indiferente se encogió de hombros sin querer hablar mucho, aunque a Naruto pareció no complacerle esa respuesta.

-Sasuke se alejó de nosotros y se casó, desde entonces…no, desde antes a actuado muy extraño-hablo Naruto de manera algo nostálgica.

Era su mejor amigo/enemigo después de todo.

Gaara trago saliva sin saber cómo continuar la conversación.

-tan solitario, lo que paso hace años siempre me dejo preocupado y ahora actúa tan extraño al lado de ustedes-dijo algo resentido.

Gaara se detuvo. Naruto también se detuvo al verlo.

-Sasuke no se comporta así con nosotros-comenzó a decir Gaara viéndolo seriamente.

Naruto lo observo de forma algo incomoda.

-se comporta así solo con Shiro-admitió el kazekage que nunca considero a Sasuke como un amigo.

Aliado, amigo de Hinata, posible destructor de cualquier cosa, odioso…pero nunca amigo. Como conocidos que se soportan, sabía que era mutuo el sentimiento.

Los ojos de Naruto se oscurecieron ante ese nombre, al igual que todo su cuerpo se tensó.

-dime Naruto porque odias tanto a Shiro-solicito Gaara con la mirada oscura.

Naruto esquivo su mirada y no dijo ninguna palabra.

Gaara gruño por bajo y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

No tenía otra opción.

-te voy a pedir que no te acerques a él de ninguna forma y no te atrevas a lastimarlo-dijo el kazekage con aura amenazante.

Naruto volteo a verlo sorprendido y luego puso expresión dura.

-yo no…-dejo la frase en el aire.

El ambiente estuvo tenso y el atardecer solo le daba un aire lúgubre a la situación.

-tu no entiendes-dijo Naruto con la mirada baja y escupiendo cada palabra.

Los puños del rubio estaban muy tensos y Gaara no le importo nada.

-solo aléjate de él-ordeno con enojo.

La mirada de Naruto lo miro por primera vez, Gaara noto un montón de sentimientos en sus ojos, ira, enojo, tristeza y soledad.

Pero lo ignoro…solo importaba Shiro ahora.

Los dos estaban a punto de actuar, cuando algo los interrumpió. De entre los arbustos salió una bola negra disparada entre ellos, después una ráfaga amarilla salto y en el aire sujeto a la bola negra, lamentablemente esta se equilibró mal y termino rodando por el suelo hasta chocar contra la pared de forma cómica levantando una nube de polvo.

-lo hice-festejo la nube de polvo.

Cuando esta se dispersó, revelo a un Shiro tirado en el suelo con un perrito negro en sus manos.

Gaara y Naruto pestañearon confundidos.

-¡ASI SE HACE SHIRO!-grito una voz a su espalda.

Ambos voltearon a ver como Kiba corría con un perrito blanco bajo su brazo, a su lado un enorme akamaru ladraba felizmente y Kankuro venia atrás de ellos intentando alcanzarlos.

Shiro simplemente sonrió con el animal en sus manos y sonrió enormemente. Después se percató de quienes estaban en su presencia y se sonrojo levemente ante el hokage, claro que eso paso al ver a su padre.

-oto-chan-dijo Shiro emocionado.

Gaara sonrió tiernamente y camino a su lado, le desordeno el cabello y Shiro lo abrazo con una mano (para no soltar al perrito)

-mira aquí esta Naruto que sorpresa-dijo Kiba al llegar al lado del hokage.

Kankuro se tensó un poco al verlo, pero igualmente sonrió, aunque no dejo de vigilarlo al notar el cuerpo tenso de Naruto y la mirada llena de desconfianza en Shiro.

-Kiba Kankuro-saludo Naruto algo incómodo.

Kiba miro con sorpresa a akamaru que tampoco entendía nada.

Pero como a Kiba poco le importaba lo que le pasara a Naruto, se acercó a Shiro y este le entrego a un revoltoso perrito negro, uno al cual habían buscado casi todo el día por toda la aldea.

-Gracias Shiro, definitivamente tus ojos son únicos, tu visión es como la de un halcón y gracias a ellos pudieron ayudarme a recuperar a esta bola de pelos-alago Kiba con diversión.

Shiro se sonrojo levemente y bajo la mirada, Kiba sonrió más cariñoso y para qué negarlo, también nostálgico al ver las acciones del niño.

-no f-fue nada Kiba-san-aseguro Shiro jugando con sus manos.

Kiba rio grandemente.

-solo dime Kiba enano-le indico Kiba divertido.

Shiro lo miro con las mejillas infladas, como si quisiera verse enojado, pero simplemente era inútil ya que se veía aún más adorable que antes.

-yo no soy enano-le reprocho pero Kiba lo ignoro cómicamente.

-bueno nos vemos, hola Gaara, nos vemos en otra ocasión yo debo entregar estas pulgas, bueno Shiro si tienes tiempo mañana puedes venir a jugar con Akamaru-le dijo Kiba mientras se despedía con akamaru.

Los cuatro se despidieron cada uno a su manera.

Cuando se fue y todo quedo en un silencio incómodo, Shiro se preguntó que había pasado para que el ambiente entre ambos kages estuviera tenso, Kankuro ya se imaginaba que pudo haber pasado.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Gaara tomo a Shiro entre sus brazos y camino sin despedirse de Naruto en algún momento. Kankuro miro sospechosamente a Naruto y siguió a Gaara sin decir ninguna palabra.

Shiro en los brazos de su padre miraba de reojo a Naruto, se apretó un poco más al cuello de su padre al notar la mirada llena de odio en esos ojos azul que ahora estaban oscuros que le dirigía el hokage, por kami-sama le dio bastante miedo, aunque se había acostumbrado a las miradas de odio sin ninguna razón.

La del hokage era las que prometían muerte dolorosa.

¿Qué había hecho él?

Naruto por otro lado, apretó los labios y camino en dirección a su casa cuando no los vio más.

Eligio el camino en que no se topara con nadie y llego en menos de cinco minutos a su hogar, no se extrañó el ver la luz encendida y camino con pocos ánimos.

Antes de abrir la puerta le llego la imagen del hijo de Gaara a su mente.

El chico con el pelo rubio claro, ojos morado oscuro y un sonrojo adorable en su rostro, ese sonrojo que combinaba con sus ojos brillantes y rostro infantil…se parecía tanto a ella.

Sin ser consiente apretó tanta fuerza en la puerta que dejo su mano marcada.

Tomo aire unas veces antes de entrar y calmarse, ya habían pasado nueve años, casi diez desde que todo pasó, ya era hora de superarlo y seguir adelante.

Al entrar puso una sonrisa en su rostro y observo a Sakura que estaba sentada en la sala leyendo un libro.

Su esposa era hermosa, había dejado crecer su cabello rosado nuevamente, tenía un hermoso aire maternal a su alrededor, y siempre sonreía desde que se embarazo.

Se veía linda.

Dio un paso en su dirección, pero algo lo detuvo.

_-Naruto-kun-_

Escucho un susurro en su oreja.

Su cuerpo se detuvo y cerró los ojos.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo como si no hubiera pasado nueve años, las emociones que le provocaban esa voz y la sensación de vértigo dentro de él.

Como si fuera un sueño, al abrir los ojos todo se volvió blanco y frente a él…estaba ella.

Igual como la recordaba, con el pelo azulado hasta la cintura, ojos blancos llenos de alegría, un sonrojo en sus mejillas y únicamente vistiendo una de sus camisas blancas con un diseño anaranjado en ella que le cubrían apenas los muslos.

_-bienvenido a casa Naruto-kun-_

Decía la chica con una sonrisa algo tímida pero feliz.

No había durado mucho…pero esos días de su juventud habían sido los más felices que recordaba.

Justo cuando iba a dar un paso en su dirección, todo se dispersó y lo dejo nuevamente en la sala de su casa.

Como un balde de agua fría, la realidad que ahora vivía lo golpeo en su mejilla.

Sakura quien se percató en ese momento de su esposo, volteo a verlo con una leve sonrisa.

-bienvenido Naruto-dijo con tranquilidad ella.

Naruto le devolvió una de sus sonrisas falsas que practicaba para que nadie se diera cuenta de su interior. Ese saludo había sido diferente al que ella alguna vez le hizo, y le dolía, le dolía tener que recordarla como un fantasma que nunca lo dejaría tranquilo.

Lo peor es que el hijo de Gaara parecía ser un recordatorio de que ella se había ido, justo cuando lo estaba empezando a superar, llegaba ese mocoso a arruinarle todo.

-qué bueno que llegaste, vamos al festival que es hoy en la noche-

-claro Sakura…-

**Continuara…**

**no tengo mucho tiempo por que debo salir a comprar, pero me dio tiempo de subir este capitulo...espero les guste.**


	9. recuerdos de un pasado

_Hola gente…tengo muchas (dos) historias sin continuar, pero esta idea estaba matando mi cerebro y me exigía escribirla, no creo que sea una historia muy larga (probablemente sea larga) pero espero les guste un poco._

_Naruto no me pertenece y como pueden ver esta historia va a tener sorpresas y parece no tener mucho sentido._

_Pero tranquilos mis pequeños saltamontes, todo se aclarara más adelante._

_Que inicie el show._

**Capítulos anteriores:**

_-bienvenido Naruto-dijo con tranquilidad ella._

_Naruto le devolvió una de sus sonrisas falsas que practicaba para que nadie se diera cuenta de su interior. Ese saludo había sido diferente al que ella alguna vez le hizo, y le dolía, le dolía tener que recordarla como un fantasma que nunca lo dejaría tranquilo._

_Lo peor es que el hijo de Gaara parecía ser un recordatorio de que ella se había ido, justo cuando lo estaba empezando a superar, llegaba ese mocoso a arruinarle todo._

_-qué bueno que llegaste, vamos al festival que es hoy en la noche-_

_-claro Sakura…-_

**Capitulo ocho: recuerdos de un pasado**

**Hace nueve años…**

Se observaba como en medio de la ciudad de Konoha, un chico joven de cabello rubio y sonrisa radiante paseaba tranquilamente, después de la guerra todo había sido paz…todo si se resta el hecho de que faltaba acomodar la vida de los ciudadanos de Konoha y todas las otras aldeas. Fueron unos meses difíciles para los kages de las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas, no todo era felicidad y había algunos pocos que parecían resistirse.

Naruto puso cara pensativa (poco usual en él).

El actual hokage le había informado sobre un peligroso grupo de rebeldes a las afueras de Sunagakure, como aldeas aliadas era probable que pronto mandaran a un grupo de selectos shinobis para ayudar, él como héroe estaba entre los elegidos.

Era un grupo bastante partículas el de los rebeldes, no llegaba ni al número de veinte ninjas, pero sin duda parecían ser sumamente peligrosos.

Aunque lo que le preocupaba más que todo era el dejarla sola a ella.

Una sonrisa algo idiota inundo en su rostro.

Todos a su alrededor lo miraron algo confundidos. No era normal que un chico tan conocido para todos, se quedara en medio camino sonriendo como idiota y un extraña aura rosada a su alrededor.

Con la habilidad de un ninja como él, salto por los tejados apurado en llegar a su departamento, de reojo saludaba algunos de sus amigos y sino seguía apurado.

Desde hace varios meses el joven shinobi solo tenía una cosa en mente (aparte de convertirse en hokage).

Cuando llego a su departamento, se quedó frente a la puerta intentando recuperar el aire, era algo estúpido, pero desde que había iniciado esa rutina, siempre estaba nervioso.

Tomo aire y entro.

Su usual departamento lleno de soledad, que generalmente estaba sucio y lleno de porquerías, ahora tenía un ambiente hogareño. No tuvo más que respirar un poco para que el ahora del almuerzo llegara a su nariz, joder, eso olía grandísimamente a gloria.

-YA LLEGUE-dijo como todo macho, pecho, peludo que se respeta.

Se escuchó un silencio y luego unos rápidos pasos acercándose a la entrada.

Su usual soledad se había ido con ella.

-Naruto-kun-

Una gran sonrisa inundo su rostro al verla.

Frente a él, Hinata Hyuga solo vistiendo una de sus camisetas, su pelo largo hasta la cintura (gracias a que él jamás dejaba que se lo cortara) y los ojos perla llenos de inocencia.

Una cosa que amaba de esa chica, era que aún conservaba parte de la inocencia que una guerra suele quitar.

-bienvenido a casa Naruto-kun-hablo ella con su usual sonrisa amable.

Él sonrió más grande de ser posible, desde hace un tiempo ellos habían iniciado una especie de relación, ella siempre lo amo, él ocupaba sentirse amado después de lo que había ocurrido con Sakura hace tiempos.

Recordaba como él le había explicado la situación a ella, que no la amaba como ella a él, que si tenían una relación no sería algo serio.

Ante su sorpresa ella había aceptado.

_-yo sanare tu corazón-_

Solo había dicho esas palabras y todo dio inicio.

Al principio solo eran castos besos robados cuando nadie observaba, pero la chica era como un delicioso mangar solo para él. No había durado mucho cuando la intensidad de esos leves besos aumento, aún era todo secreto, nadie imaginaba nada.

Por kami-sama no quería morir a manos de su odioso padre, celosa hermana y sobreprotectores amigos.

Ella fue la primera chica con la que tuvo relaciones, no salió nada bien y todo fue muy torpe, ambos se habían reído hasta llorar cuando todo término, había sido tan divertido que ninguno le importo burlarse del otro.

Después de esa primera vez, siguieron otras, más seguras, con más pasión y donde cada uno se entregaba al máximo.

La chica se quedaba en ocasiones en su casa para prepararle algo de comer, ella reprochaba sus malos hábitos alimenticios, él siempre le molestaba con que ella no debería hacer dieta, ella le decía que no era dieta sino comer sano…todo termino en ella cocinando comida deliciosa, casera, y deliciosamente sana.

En algún momento sin proponerlo, los momentos con ella eran los mejores que tenía.

Se había enamorado.

No fue hasta hace unos días cuando lo descubrió, era media noche y ambos estaban acostados en su caca después de…hacer cositas, él la miraba dormir tranquilamente sobre su pecho desnudo, la respiración de la chica era tranquila y él solo con tenerla cerca…era feliz.

Jamás se había sentido más en paz en toda su vida.

Aun buscaba el momento de decirle todo lo que sentía, pero aun no era. Por eso solo se conformaba con pasar cada día al lado de la chica.

-¿todo está bien?-pregunto Hinata al verlo tan en silencio.

Él sonrió como zorrunamente hacia y se acercó a la chica.

Cuando estuvo a un centímetro de su rostro, un sonrojo inundo el rostro de la chica, era tan adorable que a pesar de todo lo que pasaron juntos aún se sonrojara por cosas como esa.

Con rapidez e impaciencia, la tomo por la cintura y la beso de forma hambrienta. No podía controlarse al lado de la chica, ella nunca opuso resistencia, ella solo dejaba que él la tomara como quisiera y le robara el aliento en cada beso, caricia y roce.

Al separarse, ninguno tenía aire.

Hinata abrió levemente la boca antes de sonreír y negar con la cabeza. Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

-prepare ramen para comer-murmuro Hinata algo tímida.

-joder Hinata eres perfecta-alabo Naruto.

Luego la sujeto de la mano para caminar a la cocina, ella reía ante las bromas de él y este se complacida de verla reír.

Todo era perfecto.

Tanto que no podía durar mucho tiempo.

Después de la comida, ambos fueron a la habitación, últimamente Naruto no podía controlarse y aprovechaba al máximo todo el tiempo con Hinata.

Pero justo cuando estaba besándola…una explosión.

Ambos se separaron incrédulos al observar por la ventana, humo negro salir cerca del hospital.

-imposible-susurro Hinata.

Un ataque a Konoha era ridículo…habían pasado varios meses de la guerra…no ahora.

Ambos salieron rápidamente del departamento, justo a tiempo de ver una explosión a menos de una cuadra.

Que rayos estaba pasando.

Volteo a ver preocupado a Hinata, pero en vez de ver a una mujer asustadiza, encontró a una mujer segura de lo que debía hacer.

-yo iré al hospital ayudar-le informo.

Él asintió y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

En la aldea había varios tipos enmascarados y con capuchas que atacaban a todo el mundo, él intentaba deshacerse de ellos, pero cuando hería a alguno este desaparecía como si fuera un clon de sombra, y de este aparecían dos más.

Era un jutsu muy avanzado.

¿Quién podría hacer todo eso?

Le costó varias horas el intentar retener la amenaza, ya habían llegado a la escena varios Jounin, y anbu que intentaban luchar contra la actual amenaza.

Se extrañó de no ver a Sasuke entre ellos…aunque ahora que pensaba debía estar ocupado con ese pequeño inconveniente de hace unos meses.

Ignoro todo aquello cuando la vio.

Una extraña mujer de largo pelo verde hasta su cintura, sus ropas eran del grupo de renegados que habían identificado a las afueras de Sunagakure, sus ojos eran naranjas con un brillo de malicia, también había una extraña cicatriz en uno de sus ojos.

Naruto se puso alerta…luego lo vio.

En la mano de la muchacha había un frasco, tenía algo que no identifico hasta después de sentirlo con su chacra del ermitaño…eran partes de un cuerpo humano muy pequeño.

Incluso del frasco salían unas gotas de sangre.

Observo incrédulo a la mujer que estaba cubierta de sangre por todo su cuerpo. Cuando ella volteo a verlo, algo dentro de él sintió una punzada de angustia…la mirada de la mujer era la de un desquiciado y la sonrisa que tenía parecía de maniática.

-Uzumaki Naruto…no nos interesas-comento de manera analítica.

Él apretó los puños molesto.

Cuando observo la mujer alzar el frasco, sintió inquietud.

-ya tengo lo que ocupamos-susurro.

Luego desapareció…como si fuera transportada a otra dimensión…el cuerpo de la chica desapareció en un remolino.

Confundido, noto minutos después que todos los invasores habían desaparecido en nubes de polvo.

Que pasaba.

Horas después…vio como Hinata corría en su dirección con expresión de angustia.

Algo dentro de él se inquietó.

-Sakura-san…-dijo la chica con angustia.

Naruto sintió como el alma se le bajaba a los pies, su amiga estaba mal.

Ese fue el principio del fin.

**Tiempo actual…**

Abrió sus ojos y observo a la gente a su alrededor riendo, todos vestían en Kimonos o Yukatas para el festival, los niños correteaban con máscaras y entre los adultos pasaban a los diferentes puestos de la feria.

Como Hokage era feliz de ver a su aldea tan tranquila disfrutando de algo como un festival…pero dentro de él…algo estaba roto.

A lo lejos observo como Sakura con un Kimono rosado, hablaba animadamente con Ino, la chica rubia estaba con un hermoso Kimono y un bebe de unos dos años entre sus brazos.

Si desaparecía unos minutos no las interrumpiría…iría a visitarla.

**OoOoOoO**

En otra parte aun mas adentro del festival, se puede observar a Shiro quien corría emocionado por todos los puestos, el niño se había negado a cambiarse de ropa, la que su tía Temari le había enseñado era horrorosa y prefirió seguir con sus ropas comunes.

Atrás de ellos caminaba Gaara sosteniendo entre sus manos todos los premios de Shiro, el pequeño era muy bueno para la suerte y siempre conseguía ganar juegos de azar, también tenía una gran habilidad en la puntería gracias a su gran vista.

Atrás del kazekage, estaban Temari y Matsuri hablando animadamente sobre la boda, Kankuro se había perdido hace unos minutos en un bar.

-mira oto-chan gane otro premio-dijo Shiro corriendo donde su padre con una extraña mascara de zorro en su cara.

Las chicas chillaron ante lo adorable que era Shiro, Gaara solamente sonrió antes de asentir en aprobación.

De pronto los cuatro llegaron a la parte más grande del festival, era una gran plaza circular que tenía puestos a todos sus lados, en medio de una tarima había un grupo de personas tocando una música y algunos aldeanos bailaban en medio de una improvisada pista.

Shiro vio todo eso con emoción…los festivales en Sunagakure no eran tan bulliciosos como aquí en Konoha.

El pequeño volteo a ver cómo tanto Gaara como Temari (él mismo le había ganado varios a su tía favorita por su boda) tenían varios de sus premios entre sus brazos, al ver que ninguno de ellos podía volteo a ver a Matsuri quien solo tenía uno que le había dado hace poco.

Con alegría le extendió la mano a una confundida Matsuri.

-vamos a bailar Matsuri-nee-dijo Shiro con una gran sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojo levemente antes de chillar emocionada, el pequeño se había visto muy mono al pedirlo. Luego puso su juguete en los brazos de Temari y tomo la mano del niño.

Ambos llegaron a la pista de baile, al ser tanta la diferencia de altura, nada más daban vueltas de manera divertida.

Shiro quería muchísimo a Matsuri, desde que tenía memoria la conocía por ser amiga de su mamá, la castaña era la que siempre le contaba lo que recordaba de su madre y siempre lo cuidaba cuando su padre o tíos no podían, era divertida y preparaba unos postres buenísimos.

Entre la multitud Temari sonreía enternecida al verlos bailar. Gaara en cambio solo tenía ojos para Shiro, el pequeño se veía demasiado feliz bailando (solo daban vueltas), de reojo miro a Matsuri que tenía una gran sonrisa con su vista solamente en Shiro, la castaña se veía bastante bonita tenía que aceptar.

-Shiro se ve tan feliz-murmuro Temari luego de unos minutos de verlos.

Gaara asintió algo distraído.

Temari lo observo de reojo antes de suspirar.

Era momento de decirlo.

-Gaara-

El peli rojo volteo a verla confundido y ella negó.

No, aún era muy temprano.

-sabes el hokage actúa de manera muy molesta con Shiro-comento de pronto el menor de los Sabaku no.

Temari pareció interesada y le puso más atención.

-me preocupa que pase por Shiro-admitió el chico.

-sabes que pase lo que pase el padre biológico de Shiro no eres tu-dijo de manera dura Temari.

Gaara la volteo a ver de mala forma.

-no me mires así, desde un principio ya lo sabias-

-ahora él tiene una esposa-

-Shiro siempre será su hijo haga lo que haga-

-cállate-

-no te enojes Gaara, solamente ten en cuenta lo mejor para Shiro-

Gruño de mala forma y se negó a verla nuevamente, estaba molesto con ella, Naruto ya tenía su familia.

Pero Shiro.

…

Debía hacer lo mejor para el niño.

¿Pero en este caso que era lo mejor?

-oto-chan-

Salió de su ensoñación y volteo a ver en dirección a sus pies, ahí con toda la inocencia del mundo, Shiro lo observaba atentamente.

Le sonrió de manera cariñosa y le acaricio la cabeza.

Ese momento era algo especial entre Shiro y él.

De pronto el niño volteo a ver a Temari con la usual inocencia que le caracterizaba.

-Temari-nee hay algo que me extraña desde que llegamos-comento Shiro ladeando la cabeza.

Todos voltearon a verlo con interés. Todo lo que el niño decía parecía ser de suma importancia.

-¿qué sucede Shi-chan?-dijo Temari confundida.

La niño la vio intensamente unos segundos y luego bajo la mirada a su estómago y lo apuntó con su dedo.

-dentro de tu estomago hay una energía espiritual nueva, es como si tu chacra fuera doble o que tuvieras una criatura viva en ese lugar-hablo confundido.

En cambio Temari sudo frio, Matsuri vio con los ojos abiertos a Shiro y Gaara…Gaara estaba que se lo llevaba quien lo trajo.

Shiro aún seguía sin entender nada por lo que siguió hablando.

-acaso es una nueva técnica, como se divide un chacra, además se siente casi igual que el chacra que emanaba Sakura-san, pero eso es porque estaba embarazada…¿Temari-nee porque te pasa lo mismo?-comento de manera inocente.

Temari solamente se encogió en su lugar.

Estaba frita.

De pronto observo como Gaara tomaba su hombro con más fuerza de la requerida, un estremecimiento paso por todo su ser al ver que ocupaba dar algunas explicaciones.

-Matsuri cuida a Shiro, Shiro quédate aquí no te muevas-hablo Gaara con voz tenebrosa.

La castaña y el niño se quedaron viendo por donde Gaara se fue arrastrando a su hermana, aunque no del todo ya que Matsuri tenía un aura rosada rodeándola al ver que había quedado a cargo por el mismísimo Gaara.

Shiro se aburrió después de unos minutos al ver que no llegaba su padre y su tía, además Matsuri había pasado de ser un adulto responsable a encontrarse en Gaaralandia y no cuidarlo como debería.

Después de ver a sus alrededores, noto con enojo como todos se divertían menos él.

Pero su padre se enojaría si se marchaba sin supervisión.

Pero como Shiro era un niño tan curioso, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en una extraña mariposa color negro. Eran tan oscura la noche que pensó verla mal y por eso se contuvo unos momentos, pero luego recordó que aunque no tenía la vista de su madre, si tenía una vista superior a la de un humano promedio.

Distraído de su orden, el niño salió corriendo y siguió a la mariposa por las orillas del bosque.

Cuando el niño vio a la mariposa entrar en el bosque se detuvo, luego mordió su labio, podría ser peligroso entrar.

Pero él era Sabaku No Shiro…no le tenía miedo a nada.

Con los ojos ardientes de aventura, el pequeño entro al bosque y siguió a la extraña mariposa negra con tintes azulados en sus alas.

Perdió el tiempo y la noción de su alrededor.

Justo cuando estaba por atrapar a la pequeña (sin lastimarla claro está) sus pasos se detuvieron y su respiración se cortó.

Había llegado a un extraño claro, en medio de él estaba una enorme piedra con nombres tallados en todos sus lados, frente a esa extraña roca estaba un hombre de cabellera rubia.

**OoOoOoO**

Después de soñar sobre su boda perfecta con Gaara y pensar el nombre de todos sus futuros hijos, Matsuri salió de su sueño ideal y vio a sus alrededores que Shiro ya no se encontraba a su lado.

Un temor inundo su ser, no por ser regañada por Gaara, temía que algo malo le pasara al niño.

Busco con la mirada en todas direcciones preocupada, todo sin notar las extrañas nubes que se comenzaban a formar.

**OoOoOoO**

Temari tenía la cabeza gacha.

Gaara la miraba con enojo.

Ninguno decía ninguna palabra, no era necesaria en ese momento.

Pero Gaara a pesar de ser padre, en estos asuntos no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos…además ahora tenía ganas de matar a alguien…un chico con peinado de piña más precisamente.

-Habla-

-mira Gaara todo fue un gran malentendido, solamente pasaron unas cosas que no te conté, pero te juro que iba hablar contigo…-

Gaara no se inmuto ante la mirada suplicante de Temari.

-Habla-dijo el peli rojo en tono más grave.

Temari bufo molesta y pidió paciencia al cielo.

Al mal paso mejor dale velocidad.

-tengo tres meses de embarazo-admitió la mujer de Sunagakure.

Aunque Gaara después de lo dicho por Shiro lo suponía, esas palabras fueron como echarle leña al fuego.

Mataría a ese bastardo.

Bueno al menos eso explicaba por qué había visto a Temari un poco más gordita que cuando llego, claro que no lo dijo en voz alta por temor a morir.

-lo matare-susurro en voz baja.

Temari frunció el ceño, a pesar de ser padre, Gaara a veces actuaba como un niño.

Luego ambos comenzaron a discutir, ignorando las extrañas nubes que se formaban en el cielo.

**OoOoOoO**

Shiro sabía que él no era normal.

Siempre lo supo.

Los niños normales no podían sentir el clima como si fuera parte de su cuerpo, tampoco podían sentir el calor de los seres humanos, no podían ver los sentimientos de los animales, no podían hacer que el día fuera hermoso cuando se sentían alegres, tampoco un niño normal podría hacer que el tiempo cambiara si se sentía mal.

Cuando era muy niño no pasaba eso.

Pero conforme crecía…algo dentro de él también crecía.

Lo notaba…su cuerpo lo sentía.

Su vista cada día era mejor, alcanzaba más su rango de visión y sus sentidos se agudizaban para superar a la de un humano promedio.

No solo su vista, su olfato y oído cada día mejoraban, su resistencia seguía aumentando y sus reservas de chacra cada vez eran más ilimitadas.

Por eso no se extrañó al ver nubes en el cielo, nubes de tormenta que explicaban su humor algo asustado.

Pero deberían comprenderlo.

Esos ojos azules que lo miraban con odio puro le daban miedo.

El hokage Uzumaki Naruto estaba frente aquella enorme roca, al principio no pareció percatarse de su presencia, pero cuando quiso huir, él rubio lo detecto.

Desde niño escucho las historias del héroe y hokage Uzumaki Naruto, el más grande ninja de la historia y respetado por todo el mundo…él quería ser igual a su héroe.

Pero este…

Parecía odiarlo.

Estaba vez no había sonrojos de vergüenza…solo pánico al sentir un aura asesina de ese hombre.

La primera vez que lo vio, sintió una calidez en su interior, cuando el hombre sonreía, él quería sonreír…pero ahora…quería huir.

Su cuerpo se tensó al ver al hokage mirarlo fijamente con los ojos perdidos.

Él de pequeño había visto mucho esas miradas…pero gracias al kazekage se habían ido disminuyendo al punto se olvidarse, eran pocas las veces que un ciudadano lo miraba de esa forma.

¿Por qué el hokage lo miraba así?

Acaso…

Los ojos de Shiro se abrieron con horror.

Ese hombre no podía saber lo que había dentro de él…nadie lo sabía…nadie debería saberlo más que el kazekage y los consejeros de Sunagakure.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y una ligera lluvia inundo todo Konoha.

Naruto en cambio miraba al niño con la vista perdida.

Luego abrió la boca.

Es irónico cuando alguien que sufrió toda su vida le paga a un ser inocente de la misma forma.

-aléjate monstruo-susurro el hokage de manera cruel.

La mirada de Shiro se abrió al igual que su boca…luego…algo en los ojos del niño se apagó.

Naruto seguía con la vista perdida…no parecía consiente que Shiro estaba frente a él…en su mente…se hablaba con repulsión a sí mismo.

Se estaba visualizando en el niño.

Todos lo que sufría ahora era por su culpa.

Por otro lado Shiro cerró sus ojos…recordando.

_-aléjate monstruo-_

_-muerte estúpido-_

_-qué asco siento con solo verte-_

_-no es humano-_

_-mataste a mis padres, ahora sufre tu idiota-_

_-deberías morir-_

_-te odio-_

_-muere-_

_-ojala desaparecieras-_

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, la mirada de Shiro estaba perdida, sus ojos no lloraban, pero el cielo respondía a su dolor.

Una risa amarga inundo su rostro.

El hokage tenía razón…debería morir.

Él ya lo sabía.

**OoOoOoO**

Matsuri miraba desesperada en todas direcciones, no lo encontraba.

Su respiración cansada y agitada, era la prueba de haber ido por toda la feria en búsqueda del pequeño. Además la lluvia que caía del cielo le dificultaba encontrar el chacra del pequeño.

¿Dónde estaba?

Su mente estaba desesperada y preocupada por el niño.

Debió haberlo cuidado mejor.

-¿Matsuri?-

La castaña se congelo al reconocer esa voz.

Aunque en otra ocasión hubiera entrado al mundo de los sueños, ahora la voz de Gaara le daba terror.

Matsuri miro con algo de lágrimas a Gaara, este la miro sin algún interés aparente al igual que Temari…la chica solía exagerar en algunas ocasiones.

Después de solucionar la pelea entre ellos y quedar momentáneamente en no matar a Shikamaru, comenzaron a buscar a Matsuri y Shiro pensando que se habían ido a ocultar de la lluvia.

-G-Gaara-sama-tartamudeo Matsuri a punto de llorar.

Gaara se preocupó por ella, pero siguió caminando y paso al lado de la chica como si nada.

-Shiro-llamo el Kazekage tranquilamente.

Matsuri sintió que algo dentro de ella se caía al suelo…su alma…haber traicionado la confianza del Kage al que amaba.

Volteo a verlo y se quedó en shock con lo que vio.

Algo más alejado de ellos, sentado en una banca…estaba Shiro.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Pero algo había mal.

El niño tenía la mirada gacha y no parecía importarle la gran cantidad de lluvia que caía sobre él.

Gaara se preocupó.

-Shiro-hablo al llegar al lado del niño.

No contestaba.

-Shiro-dijo esta vez con una mano en el hombro del niño.

Pero al verlo alzar la vista, jamás debió haberlo hecho.

Los ojos morados del niño eran opacos, no tenía la vista fija en nada y todo su rostro se veía demacrado. No había visto ese rostro desde la muerte de Hinata.

El corazón de Shiro volvía a estar roto.

Nuevamente no pudo protegerlo.

**Continuara…**

**hola...eeto...no se que decir, supongo que todo se ve confuso pero ya poco a poco se revela todo, aquí esta una parte del pasado de Naruto y en algunos capítulos se sabrán cosas del pasado de Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke, espero noten algo importante que puse en el pasado de Naruto ya que eso es fundamental para la historia.**

**los quiero**

**P.D: alguien de ustedes menciono en los comentarios que iba ir al dia siguiente hacer un cosplay...¿chico(a) eres de Costa Rica? yo fui al kamen al dia siguiente y se me pego la intriga si fuiste tambien, y si fuiste como cosplayer queria saber si te habia visto ya que habia mucha gente.**

**P.D2: espero no odien tanto a Naruto...tiene sus cosillas pero es todo un amor.**

**P.D3: ¿ya había dicho que yo si leo el manga?**


	10. encuentro cercano

_Hola gente…tengo muchas (dos) historias sin continuar, pero esta idea estaba matando mi cerebro y me exigía escribirla, no creo que sea una historia muy larga (probablemente sea larga) pero espero les guste un poco._

_Naruto no me pertenece y como pueden ver esta historia va a tener sorpresas y parece no tener mucho sentido._

_Pero tranquilos mis pequeños saltamontes, todo se aclarara más adelante._

_Que inicie el show._

**Capítulos anteriores:**

_El niño tenía la mirada gacha y no parecía importarle la gran cantidad de lluvia que caía sobre él._

_Gaara se preocupó._

_-Shiro-hablo al llegar al lado del niño._

_No contestaba._

_-Shiro-dijo esta vez con una mano en el hombro del niño._

_Pero al verlo alzar la vista, jamás debió haberlo hecho._

_Los ojos morados del niño eran opacos, no tenía la vista fija en nada y todo su rostro se veía demacrado. No había visto ese rostro desde la muerte de Hinata._

_El corazón de Shiro volvía a estar roto._

_Nuevamente no pudo protegerlo._

**Capitulo nueve: encuentro cercano**

No recordaba la última ocasión en la que había estado de esa forma…esperen….si recordaba.

La muerte de Hinata.

Gaara miraba incomodo e inquieto a todos lados, ya habían pasado tres días y nada había funcionado. Incluso a su lucha se habían unido Sasuke, Kiba, Kankuro, Temari, Matsuri e una confundida Sakura.

Pero nada.

Gaara pasó con fuerza la mano por su cabello.

Incluso sus ojeras parecían haber crecido de ser posible.

Tres días en vela.

Kami-sama ocupaba dormir, bueno no lo hizo en su infancia y podría soportar otro día más.

De reojo observo a Shiro que estaba sentado a su lado, el niño estaba como un muñeco sin vida y llevaba tres días con solo responder monosílabos.

Lo peor.

No sabía que rayos había provocado ese estado.

Le había dicho a Temari que lo mejor sería volver a Sunagakure, aunque en ese momento fue el único en que Shiro dijo un "NO", entonces decidieron quedarse unos días más.

Faltaban solo cinco horas para la boda y ya todo Konoha se estaba alistando para la boda de su mejor estratega.

Por esa misma razón Gaara y Shiro estaban sentados en la casa de los Uchiha, aún faltaba mucho para alistarse, ninguno estaba de buen humor así que preferían esperar en silencio.

Haruka estaba alistando a una aburrida Mikoto, la niña parecía enojada por la pérdida de su rival. Sasuke quien no dejaba de estar preocupado por Shiro, había salido de emergencia donde el Hokage para informar de su última misión.

El traje de Shiro, elegido por la misma Temari…estaba listo en la cama y solo debía colocarse. Una manera de saber que estaba mal, fue el simple hecho que no opusiera resistencia a su traje.

Él al ser Kazekage e invitado de honor, no ocupaba mucho.

¿Qué hacer en cinco horas?

En otro momento habría podido jugar o entrenar con Shiro…pero ahora.

Volvía a ese mismo callejón sin salida con el cual vivió con el niño hace años.

De reojo vio la ventana.

Había pasado tres días con el clima horrible, pero hoy, Shiro aprecia de mejor humos ya que solo habían unas leves nubes, pero eso no evitaba que el cielo estuviera gris.

Tal vez un paseo lo animaría.

-Shiro vamos a salir-informo el kazekage.

El pequeño no respondió y solamente lo siguió.

Fue un paseo realmente silencioso, Shiro no abrió la boca para nada y Gaara solamente caminaba viéndolo fijamente, ese día parecía que no existiría algún avance.

Toda la aldea parecía animada y muchos ciudadanos conversaban sobre la boda que se celebraría ese día. Shikamaru realmente no parecía ser el tipo de persona que desearía una boda grande (oh boda en general), Temari tampoco era de ese tipo, pero el ser el consejero del actual Hokage y tener al hermano como Kazekage, provocaba que un simple evento se volviera una gran bomba de tiempo.

Al ver a varias personas saludarle y notar el cuerpo de Shiro cada vez más tenso.

Un paseo por el bosque no sería mala idea.

Shiro noto de inmediato el cambio de rumbo y a pesar de su falta de expresión, noto un ligero alivio en todo su cuerpo.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque, Gaara sonreía al ver como algo comenzaba a brillar en los ojos de Shiro…el pequeño siempre sentiría debilidad por el bosque.

Tal vez fue esa concentración la que lo distrajo, como ninja siempre se debe estar alerta.

Todo el aviso que tuvieron fue una ligera brisa cortada por la rapidez del metal…

Después…

Gaara había salido volando contra el bosque y una gran cortada en su rostro.

-¡OTO-CHAN!-chillo Shiro con terror antes de salir disparado contra uno de los arboles más cercanos.

¿Qué era eso?

Shiro estaba algo desubicado y no entendía nada. De un momento a otro estaba volando contra un árbol y solo veía un tumulto de imágenes al girar por los cielos. Luego el dolor de su torso y sentir el aire salir de sus pulmones de manera violente.

Cuando estuvo sentado en el suelo.

Lo vio.

Un extraño encapuchado frente a él, no era tan grande como su padre pero si mucho más grande que él, era un adulto o un joven, no sabía.

Estaba asustado.

No podía sentir algún signo de vida de parte de aquel desconocido, no olía a nada, su pulso era inaudible, no sabía porque sentía un aura de muerte alrededor de aquel individuo.

De pronto el encapuchado saco una mano que mostraba un gran guante con garras de metal y lo apuntaba con ella.

-por fin te encuentro-

Era raro, era una voz de mujer, pero sonaba distorsionada por alguna extraña cosa que debía cubrir su boca, pensaba Shiro al no poder ver bien el rostro de su atacante.

-YIN-grito la mujer antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

Pero algo ocurrió.

Ese nombre.

Ese maldito nombre.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que todo paso, fue unas semanas después de la muerte de su madre y como un viejo del consejo nombro ese nombre…que estúpido…eso ocasiono todo lo malo que ocurría con su vida.

**Hace ocho años…**

No recordaba bien esos días, era muy pequeño y solamente tenía en su mente el reciente ataque a Sunagakure…y…la muerte de su madre.

Ahora estaba solo.

Lloraba todas las noches y le pedía al cielo que le devolviera a su madre, no era justo, nunca tuvo padre y ahora le quitaban a su madre.

Su tío Sasuke había corrido a su lado cuando descubrió lo que paso, pero no pudo hacer nada, su madre estaba muerta al igual que una parte de su corazón.

Las noches frías de Sunagakure le recordaban como su madre lo abrazaba para dormir, el día era ver la expresión sonriente de su madre y a veces podía sentir su olor o escucharla en las mañanas.

Todo era tan gris.

Realmente tendría algún propósito en esta vida.

Bueno…existía uno.

Ser el carcelero del monstruo que mato a su querida madre.

Por eso siempre tenía que estar en esa sala, observando a un montón de personas discutir sobre su destino.

Muchos lo querían encerrado en una jaula, otros querían su muerte.

Cualquiera le daba igual.

Por él moriría en ese instante.

¿Por qué el kazekage lo protegía tanto?

El no mostraba signos de vida, tal vez si dejara de comer moriría de hambre.

**-hahaha-**

Su cuerpo se tensó y apretó con fuerza los puños.

Esa voz era horrible, las carcajadas del monstruo en su interior resonaban por toda su cabeza. Lo odiaba, no quería escucharlo más.

**-mátalos a todos yo sé que lo quieres-**

Mordió con fuerza su labio sin importar la sangre que salía.

Siempre pasaba eso, desde que despertó y se volvió el contenedor de esa bestia, lo escuchaba, escuchaba cuando le decía que matara a todos y que huyera.

Pero él no quería ser un monstruo.

La bestia tenía mucho control en su mente.

Ponía imágenes en ella.

Donde él era una bestia y mataba a todos, donde había sangre en sus manos y disfrutaba de la masacre.

¿Cómo podría controlarlo?

Llevaba semanas soñando como él mismo mataba a su madre, como mataba a personas en su aldea y como se convertía en un asesino.

-déjame por favor déjame tranquilo-pedía entre lágrimas.

Ahora mismo estaba frente a una gran jaula con barras de un extraño color morado, eran de energía, y lastimaban, por eso la bestia no salía.

Era su mente.

¿Cómo sabia?

El monstruo se lo dijo.

**-MATALOS-**

Exigió la bestia con ira.

El niño estaba llorando sin poder controlar su cuerpo.

Quería morir.

Cuando volvió a la sala, observo a el Kazekage discutir fuertemente con un viejo del consejo, era mayor y tenía el pelo castaño con canas, sus ojos eran azules y tenían odio impreso en ellos.

Lo conocía.

Oh mejor dicho, la bestia lo conocía.

Ya que esa bestia había matado a el hijo de ese señor. Motivo por el cual ahora era más odiado en ese consejo.

Uno de los recuerdos que esa cosa más disfrutaba.

-todos aquí saben el peligro que un niño como ese este suelto-grito el viejo con ira.

Gaara se puso más serio que de costumbre.

-yo mismo fui un jinchuriki si mal no recuerdo y sé que se puede controlar con el trato adecuado-

-joven Kazekage usted tiene otras responsabilidades-

-yo me hare cargo-

-lo que tiene dentro no es un biju Gaara-sama, es algo más poderoso, usted mismo lo vio, ese monstruo tiene más poder que el zorro de las nueve colas-

Gaara se quedó callado sin poder negarlo.

La bestia dentro de Shiro se carcajeo de alegría al ser reconocido.

El viejo se puso de pie y encaro a todos en la sala.

-eso-hablo señalando a Shiro-es la reencarnación del mal, la gran bestia del Ying-anuncio con voz horrible.

Luego…todo se volvía negro.

Con solo nombrarlo algo se había movido violentamente en dentro de él.

No recordaba más que haber estrangulado a ese hombre y enterrarle unas garras en el cuello hasta casi matarlo.

Luego esos meses que estuvo encerrado en una celda.

Los latigazos que recibió.

La tortura que fue expuesto.

La sala de operaciones.

La marca.

Después llego Gaara.

**Tiempo actual**

-¡DETENTE!-grito Shiro con las manos en su cabeza.

Había empezado.

El dolor de su cabeza era insoportable…el tiempo parecía detenerse, el encapuchado desaparecía frente a él, los pájaros se detenían en el aire y él se encontraba solo.

Eran pocas veces las que habían estado en aquel lugar.

Una enorme habitación de color negro, en la cual era imposible ver más que sus pies sobre una ligera capa de agua y hielo, además la gran barras de energía frente a él.

Alzo su vista con miedo.

No quería verlo de nuevo…pero ahí estaba…la bestia que había matado a su madre.

Realmente solo podía ver parte de sus terribles ojos morados y un gran hocico con enormes dientes manchados de sangre.

Tuvo el mismo miedo que la primera vez que lo observo.

**-GRRRRAAAAAAGRRRR-**

Gruño con imponencia la bestia.

Shiro se tapó las orejas con sus manos y cerró los ojos queriendo huir.

Tenía miedo.

Quería a su mamá.

Quería morir.

Esa bestia era la que le había arrebatado a su querida madre.

Debería dejarse llevar como aquella vez, no sería la primera vez y probablemente no la última, aunque en cada ocasión que liberaba a ese monstruo terminaba lleno de sangre y cadáveres a su alrededor.

Cerró sus ojos, listo para la masacre.

Volvió al bosque y noto como el tiempo detenido volvía a correr.

Aquella extraña mujer corría en su dirección a punto de matarlo, su rostro era cubierto por una máscara horrible que en otro momento le hubiera asustado.

Pero antes del ataque, algo paso.

Frente a Shiro una silueta que reconocería en cualquier lado, estaba frente a él y había formado un gran escudo de arena dorada que los había protegido.

Gaara en cambio miraba a Shiro de reojo sin perder mucha concentración. El pequeño ya tenía uno de sus ojos con su ojo color negro y el iris de un morado brillante, además que alrededor de ese ojo las venas se habían resaltado, también podía notar un leve manto de chacra morado.

Estaba a punto de liberar a la bestia dentro de él.

Pero no volvería a permitirlo.

-no dejare que lastimes a mi hijo-anuncio el kazekage con imponencia.

Shiro abrió los ojos al ver a su padre.

Su hijo.

Él ya no estaba solo…ahora lo tenía…un padre.

Algo cálido dentro suyo le hizo recuperar un poco el brillo de sus ojos.

Dando a reconocer el por qué tenía el nombre de kazekage, mando a volar con una fuerza descomunal en su ataque de arena, a aquella desconocida que los había atacado. La estampo con gran poder contra un árbol que la sujeto entre una cantidad de arena para que no se moviera.

Shiro seguía mirando impresionado a su padre, sin ser consiente como había vuelto a la normalidad.

Pero antes que alguno pudiera hacer algo, la extraña mujer irradio una extraña energía blanca y toda la arena salió disparada en todas direcciones.

Gaara tomo a Shiro entre sus brazos para protegerlo con la arena.

Cuando el ataque paso, ambos vieron como en la cima de un árbol estaba la mujer, era raro, no se veía la máscara de la capucha…solamente un extraño mecho de pelo azulado.

¿Pelo azulado?

Su madre tenía pelo azulado, si no fuera consiente que en los recuerdos de la bestia, está la había matado…hubiera dudado…solamente era una coincidencia.

_-Shiro-chan recuerda en este mundo no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable-_

Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo a su madre, recordaba como ella cada día quería darle una lección de vida, aunque no recordaba todas, en ese momento había sentido la voz de su madre en su interior.

¿Por qué?

De pronto, la mujer salto, desapareció de su campo de visión durante un segundo. Luego reapareció frente a ambos y con una extraña técnica mando a volar a su padre, sin haber pasado más de un segundo lo tomo a él por el cuello y lo estampo de cara contra el suelo.

Fue tan rápido que solo sintió el viento en su espalda que revelaba que habían cortado su camisa.

-el sello-

¿El sello?

Un temor invadió su cuerpo al ver como esa mujer conocía demasiado.

Efectivamente en la parte alta de su espalda había un sello, era un sello extraño, había estado investigando en libros y nunca encontró alguno similar a este. El sello era formado por un extraño círculo y que se formaba debido a diseños parecidos a ramas que se esparcían como una enredadera, entre ellos había extrañas letras en algún otro idioma.

Shiro algo nervioso volteo a ver de reojo y noto de inmediato como la mujer usaba el guante con garras y lo ponía sobre la marca del sello.

Un dolor insoportable lo inundo y escucho al ser dentro de él gruñir de forma dolorosa.

Todo se volvía borroso.

Como si estuviera en un sueño.

Vio a una mujer…no la distinguía…pero veía sangre…mucha sangre, alguien diciendo que estaba muerto, gritos, dolor, llanto…luego…la nada.

Perdió la conciencia.

**OoOoOoO**

-tal vez se murió-

-no lo creo-

-hmp-

-deja tus estúpidos monosílabos-

-cállate-

-dios eres insoportable-

-chicos chicos debemos mantener la calma y esperar a que Shiro despierte-

Shiro quien hasta ese momento había estado inconsciente, abrió los ojos confundido al ver dos pares de ojos que conocía bien, unos brillantes y divertidos ojos verdes como un bosque, luego otros fríos y serios ojos negro carbón.

Pestañeo una, dos, tres veces confundido.

-¿Daika? ¿Hikaru?-pregunto incrédulo.

Daika mostro una gran sonrisa y Hikaru suspiro algo aburrido.

Shiro levanto la vista para ver como Takeshi-sensei estaba viéndola algo aliviado de que despertara.

¿Qué había pasado?

Abrió la boca, pero estaba algo cansado para hablar.

Takeshi al verlo sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza.

-tu oto-chan nos solicitó que llegáramos este día para escoltarte mañana a Sunagakure, pero fue una sorpresa encontrarlos inconscientes en el bosque-hablo con su usual tranquilidad su sensei.

Shiro los miro algo confundido.

-¿la mujer?-

-no había nadie más que ustedes cuando llegamos-dijo de manera ruda Hikaru.

Shiro bajo la cabeza ante el tono de voz.

Daika le mando una mala mirada a Hikaru y este lo ignoro.

-tu padre ahora está hablando con el hokage y nos pidió que si te levantabas te lleváramos a la boda-comento Daika con ánimos.

Shiro le dio una sonrisa algo animada.

Aun no tenía bien los ánimos, pero ver a su equipo le había levantado un poco el entusiasmo.

Se sentía parte de algo nuevamente.

-arigatou-susurro por bajo Shiro.

Daika y Takeshi-sensei sonrieron animadamente, Hikaru no mostro alguna expresión pero relajo su rostro.

Su equipo estaba apoyándolo.

-tu padre me dejo tu ropa y me dijo que te ayudara-afirmo Takeshi antes de tomar a Shiro por los brazos.

Shiro miro confundido la sonrisa demasiado amable de Takeshi, algo dentro de él le indicaba que huyera cuando lo encerró en el baño con fuerza.

Daika y Hikaru se miraron confundidos y esperaron pacientemente.

Unos gritos comenzaron a sonar a los segundos de entrar ambos al baño.

-ME NIEGO A USAR ESO-

-tranquilo Shiro-kun-

-ALEJATE YO NO USO ESO NI MUERTO-

-estas exagerando-

-HIKARU DAIKA AYUDENME ANTES QUE ME…NO…ALEJATE…KYAHHHH-

Tanto Daika como Hikaru que habían sido previamente advertidos del posible escándalo que pasaría, se miraron algo nerviosos de los gritos de horror de Shiro dentro del vestidor.

¿No podría ser tan malo?

Daika negó con la cabeza y luego miro por la ventana.

Estaban en la casa de los Uchiha, aunque ahora mismo no había nadie dado que la boda seria en media hora, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

El destino era una perra que se estaba burlando en su cara.

De reojo noto como Hikaru parecía más incómodo que él en aquella casa.

-esto es estúpido-murmuro Daika en voz baja.

-hmp-bufo Hikaru.

Daika odio por millonésima vez aquellos monosílabos. Acaso el imbécil de Hikaru no tenía alguna otra palabra dentro de su diccionario cerebral.

-tomando en cuenta que estamos en la casa del Uchiha, pensé que estarías más nervioso-comento curiosamente el de ojos verdes.

Hikaru se dignó a verlo de reojo.

-no veo por qué-admitió el de ojos negros.

Daika entrecerró los ojos con una mirada algo oscura.

-tú sabes quién es él-

-si-

-tú entiendes que él es nuestro…-

-no, tú no entiendes que él no es nada nuestro-

Ambos niños se vieron fijamente, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando tocaban ese tema en la llegada del Uchiha a Sunagakure, solamente que ahora no lo veían de lejos, ahora estaban en la casa del Uchiha.

Estaban por empezar una nueva batalla verbal…que probablemente llevaría a los golpes…cuando la puerta se abrió.

Daika abrió la boca de la impresión y Hikaru se quedó sin palabras.

¿Qué RAYOS?

**OoOoOoO**

Gaara miraba de reojo la decoración de la boda de su quería hermana, estaba algo distraído y se alegraba que Shiro no estuviera para verlo tan perdido.

Después de que el equipo de su hijo los encontraran inconscientes en medio del bosque, se aseguró rigurosamente que Shiro estaba bien, parecía que la atacante había desaparecido antes de la llegada del grupo ya que no encontraron rastro alguno de esa extraña mujer.

Contra su voluntad tuvo que hablar a Naruto sobre aquello, claro evitando la parte que su hijo casi suelta a la bestia interior o que en todo caso era un jinchuriki.

Naruto había mandado varios ninjas a investigar y buscar por qué no habían sentido ninguna presencia o chacra extraño.

Estaba tan confundido al igual que el hokage, tanto, que ni se molestó en intentar en matar a Shikamaru.

Había hablado de aquello con su hermano y Sasuke, ambos habían ido a investigar la zona, pero no habían encontrado nada.

Que habida pasado.

Solo era un mal sueño.

Ignorando todo, entro al gran salón donde sería la boda. Todo estaba decorado de manera tradicional occidental, Temari tenía ganas de que su boda fuera así, gracias a eso ahora debía tener un traje en vez de su atuendo de kazekage, al inicio iba a llevar sus usuales ropas, pero su hermana fue muy persuasiva.

Con una sonrisa algo fingida saludo a sus conocidos hasta llegar a el altar donde estaba Naruto quien sería quien los casara.

Él era el hokage después de todo.

Miro como Choji quien había bajado de peso desde que lo conocía, era el padrino ese día. Por el lado de la novia estaba Matsuri y Sari (quien había llegado con Takeshi) como madrinas.

No observo mucho antes de ver de manera penetrante a un Shikamaru que susurraba un "esto es problemático", en otra ocasión lo hubiera matado…pero ahora estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Miraba cada momento a la entrada al ver como faltaban solamente unos minutos para iniciar con todo.

-Gaara-salto un poco al ver a Sakura viéndolo preocupada-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto confundida.

Este negó algo incómodo.

De reojo noto como Haruka y Mikoto también los miraban confundidas al lado de su esposo.

De pronto un chacra familiar entro en su zona de percepción y volteo a ver a la puerta.

Ahí estaba.

Sin su usual banda ninja en su frente, con el pelo en un extraño peinado que dejaba su rostro libre, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo (probablemente de la vergüenza), sus atuendos habituales ahora pasaron a un hermoso vestido color morado claro al igual que unas zapatillas de bailarina.

Daika y Hikaru venían atrás de Shiro con cara de estupefacción.

Takeshi simplemente reía.

Gaara vio con una sonrisa cariñosa a Shiro quien se sonrojo a más no poder.

-¿SHIRO ES UNA NIÑA?-hablo Sakura incrédula.

Luego todo se volvió un caos.

**Continuara…**

_**cha cha chaaaaaaan**_

_¿se lo esperaban? _

_seguramente si, pero bueno. queridos lectores no puedo escribir mucho ya que tengo problemas...hasta hoy termine este capitulo, estoy atrasada ya que volví a entrar a la u y hoy tengo conta (esta durisimo), en fin espero les guste este capitulo._

_P.D1. vaya yo esperaba que fueras de costa rica por que el mismo día fue convención, pero bueno, saludos a los ticos que leen esto y a todos los demás países que me leen, son muchos y eso me hace muuuy feliz._

_hasta pronto._


	11. Extraños a la vista

_Hola gente…tengo muchas (dos) historias sin continuar, pero esta idea estaba matando mi cerebro y me exigía escribirla, no creo que sea una historia muy larga (probablemente sea larga) pero espero les guste un poco._

_Naruto no me pertenece y como pueden ver esta historia va a tener sorpresas y parece no tener mucho sentido._

_Pero tranquilos mis pequeños saltamontes, todo se aclarara más adelante._

_Que inicie el show._

**Capítulos anteriores:**

_De pronto un chacra familiar entro en su zona de percepción y volteo a ver a la puerta._

_Ahí estaba._

_Sin su usual banda ninja en su frente, con el pelo en un extraño peinado que dejaba su rostro libre, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo (probablemente de la vergüenza), sus atuendos habituales ahora pasaron a un hermoso vestido color morado claro al igual que unas zapatillas de bailarina._

_Daika y Hikaru venían atrás de Shiro con cara de estupefacción._

_Takeshi simplemente reía._

_Gaara vio con una sonrisa cariñosa a Shiro quien se sonrojo a más no poder._

_-¿SHIRO ES UNA NIÑA?-hablo Sakura incrédula._

_Luego todo se volvió un caos._

**Capitulo diez: extraños a la vista**

La boda había durado más de lo que alguno de los tres niños del equipo siete de Sunagakure pudo aguantar. No había pasado menos de cinco minutos del tan anhelado "si acepto" cuando Shiro y Daika ya estaban corriendo directo a la mesa de aperitivos. Hikaru los seguía atrás murmurando algo como "idiotas", Takeshi le informaba que cuidaría ahora de los niños mientras una apenada Haruka se disculpaba con él por confundir a su hija como un niño.

No era de extrañarse.

Desde que su madre murió, incluso desde antes, Shiro siempre le había gustado más ser tratado como niño.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, Shiro siempre decía que era más fácil ser un niño, podía correr cuando quisiera, comer todo lo que veía, un hombre sería más fácil convertirse en kage y no lo menospreciarían como ser niña.

Razón por la cual todos en Sunagakure pensaban que Shiro era niño y no niña.

Incluso ahora que veía como Shiro se quejaba de su ropa a un Daika que se burlaba de ella, de no ser por Takeshi probablemente ahora estarían en medio de una pelea. Hikaru a su lado parecía ver con más atención el fresco de tomate que a sus compañeros o sensei.

-hermanito-

Gaara volteo a ver como Temari lo miraba con una risa traviesa. Su hermana se veía hermosa en aquel vestido blanco y su peinado especial para el día, ahora era Nara Temari.

Mataría al bastardo y la dejaría viuda cuando se acomodara en sus pensamientos.

-veo que Shikamaru aun escapa de mi-comento al ver como el Nara parecía muy cómodo en su conversación con Choji y Kiba.

Temari soltó una gran carcajada.

-tal vez vio tus instintos de matarlo y sabiamente se escapó-

-¿Cómo se casó contigo?

-yo le pedí matrimonio-

-¿no fue muy problemático?-

-es el hombre más inteligente del mundo ninja, él sabía que pasaría si rechazaba mi propuesta-

Ambos rieron antes de ver como Kankuro se acercaba a verlos y conversar como en los viejos tiempos.

**OoOoOoO**

Shiro quien estaba en una de las mesas estaba luchando a muerte por el flan de postre, Daika no quería darle el suyo de vainilla y ella lo había estado buscando como loca.

Cuando la pelea se fue a magnitudes más grandes, ambos ignoraron como Hikaru se lo comía de un solo bocado.

La discusión de los tres niños fue detenida por un asustado Takeshi.

Shiro indignada, se levantó y camino en otra dirección queriendo ignorarlos.

-esos idiotas-gruñía.

Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con otra persona.

Al ser un adulto tuvo que alzar la vista, se topó con un sujeto que era grande y delgado, tenía un traje formal y unos extraños anteojos en su rostro.

Al lado de este, la miraba un alegre Kiba quien a pesar de tener un traje, ahora andaba un aspecto más rebelde con las mangas enrolladas, el saco en su hombro y sin corbata.

-ohayo Shiro-chan-saludo Kiba de forma perruna.

Shiro lo miro alegre de encontrar algún conocido. Generalmente después de conocer a las personas su usual timidez desaparecía, Kiba era divertido…le caía bien.

-Akamaru-dijo alegre Shiro y abrazo al gran perro.

Este la recibió gustoso antes de subirla a su lomo. Ambos se vieron antes de abrazarse y jugar un poco entre ellos.

Fue hasta momentos después que Shiro se percató más de la otra persona.

-Shino ella es la pequeña de la que te hable-comento Kiba señalando a una sonrojada Shiro.

El hombre de anteojos oscuros no pareció darle importancia, Shiro extrañamente se sentía cómoda con ese sujeto. Lo que no se dio cuenta Shiro es que Shino al ser advertido por Kiba le estaba haciendo un examen analítico de personalidad.

Efectivamente.

La niña no se parecía a su difunta amiga físicamente, bueno, la piel era tan blanca como se recordaba en Hinata. Pero había algo, el sonrojo en su rostro y la mirada tímida de la pequeña Shiro le recordaba a su antigua amiga.

Era nostálgico.

-ohayo Shino-san me llamo Sabaku No Shiro-dijo la pequeña de manera animada.

La sonrisa…esa sonrisa era la de Hinata.

Algo sorprendido por las mismas emociones que le generaba su antigua amiga en esa niña.

Reacciono.

-un placer-

Shiro sonrió antes de sentarse bien en el lomo de Akamaru y hablar con Kiba sobre cualquier cosa. Sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos y sintió que su amiga estaba a su lado, como si esa niña fuera parte de su amiga y volvieran a los viejos tiempos.

Le alegraba haber vivido lo suficiente para ese momento.

**OoOoOoO**

¿Enojo?

Esa horrible sensación de molestia en su interior.

¿Por qué seria?

Miraba de reojo a esa extraña niña bailar animadamente con un Kiba muy ¿feliz? Hace cuanto no veía al joven Inuzuka reír tan abiertamente como ahora. Incluso Shino parecía estar disfrutando de la boda y ver a su amigo y la niña bailar.

Todo el mundo estaba loco.

¿Por qué no dejaba de verla?

Esa niña.

Esa niña tenía algo raro, él lo descubriría, no soportaba verla feliz…alguien tan igual a ella no debía existir en el mundo.

Sakura al lado de su esposo lo miro de reojo preocupada, los ojos azules de Naruto estaban oscuros y desprendían un aura algo aterradora, hace mucho tiempo no lo veía en ese estado, precisamente desde que se anunció la muerte de Hyuga Hinata.

Había esperado jamás verlo así.

Bajo la mirada a su bebida (sin alcohol) y luego volteo a ver a la pequeña Shiro.

La niña ahora miraba divertida como Sasuke le pegaba a Kiba para que le dejara bailar con Shiro, este parecía enojado de la interrupción y le devolvía toda clase de insultos que no debería escuchar un niño, no había terminado el quinto insulto cuando Gaara llego junto a Temari y empezaron a discutir con ellos. Lo divertido de todo el asunto es que ahora Shiro "bailaba" o mejor dicho, daba vueltas tomada de la mano de uno de los niños que había venido de Sunagakure.

No los habían presentado, pero escucho de parte de Temari que ellos eran el equipo de Shiro en Sunagakure.

El sensei de Shiro era demasiado joven, no pasaría de los 18 años y aunque fuera joven, tenía un gran aura de seguridad a su alrededor, según el mismo Kankuro había estado en la guerra ninja a pesar de ser solo un niño, el pequeño había sobrevivido y aparentemente tenía grandes poderes que lo hacían un ninja bastante reconocido.

Los otros dos niños le daban mucha curiosidad, al escuchar a gritos a Shiro peleando con ellos supo que uno se llamaba Daika (con el que daba vueltas) y el otro Hikaru (el más callado), había algo raro en ellos ¿Cómo sabia? No estaba segura.

Daika con unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes con cabellera negra, era una dinamita de energía, siempre riendo, molestando a Shiro y haciendo todo tipo de travesuras en esa boda, Kankuro había terminado verde luego que una bomba de color exploto de su porción de pastel.

Hikaru, un niño callado de ojos y cabello negro, su porte era demasiado igual al de Sasuke, no le había escuchado otra cosa más que monosílabos y su aura de superioridad para ser un niño de diez años era igual a la de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Era tan extraño.

Algo dentro de ella le indicaba que algo estaba mal.

Mientras veía como Shiro reía a carcajada limpia, observaba como Daika reía de manera feliz o ver como Hikaru parecía desinteresado a pesar de ver con paz a sus compañeros de equipo.

Que era esa opresión en su pecho al ver a los tres niños.

**OoOoOoO**

Aun en la fiesta (los novios ya se habían ido pero la gente aun quería fiesta) y con cinco rebanadas de pastel cada uno, tanto Daika como Shiro reían divertidos después de jugarle una broma a Matsuri, Hikaru al lado de ellos solamente comía una rebanada de pastel y observaba a sus compañeros reír por cosas idiotas.

Patéticos.

Al menos ahora Shiro parecía feliz y había olvidado lo que le ocurría.

-¿partimos después de la boda?-pregunto Shiro algo confundida.

La pequeña no había soportado tanto y ahora tenía puesta una camiseta que le presto Daika y un pantalón extra que tenía Hikaru, además de andar sin zapatos, el resultado, parecía niño nuevamente.

-hai sensei opino que era lo mejor ya que el Kazekage debe partir de inmediato a Kirigakure-hablo Daika con tres cucharadas de pastel en su boca.

Shiro aunque seguía comiendo, ahora lucia más pensativa. Debido a que volvería a Sunagakure debería despedirse de varios de sus amigos que hizo en Konoha. Era triste tener que partir, pero su hogar estaba en Sunagakure, tal vez los volvería a ver en otra misión. Extrañaría mucho a Kiba, Shino, Sakura-san, Haruka-san, su tío Sasuke y también a Mikoto-chan.

Pero una parte de su corazón le indicaba que era lo correcto volver a Sunagakure.

-creo que debería ir a despedirme-murmuro algo melancólica Shiro.

Daika y Hikaru la vieron e intentaron darle ánimos en silencio al ver como Shiro parecía algo decaída.

-así que te tienes que ir-aclaro una voz a sus espaldas.

Los tres niños voltearon a ver a Kiba y Shino, el primero parecía algo decaído por la noticia mientras que el segundo no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Shiro al verlos solamente sonrío algo apenada.

-hai debo irme en una hora según parece-hablo de manera algo lamentable.

Quería quedarse unos días más, aunque también quería llegar rápidamente a Sunagakure.

-vaya es una lástima me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo-se lamentó Kiba algo gruñón.

Daika y Hikaru se vieron de reojo confundidos, probablemente Shiro se había hecho de muchos amigos en su estancia en Konoha. Ya que aunque solamente el tipo perruno se lamentaba, el otro tipo con gafas no se observaba muy contento con la noticia.

-prometo venir nuevamente de visita Kiba-dijo Shiro con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa amable y llena de sinceridad como las que solía hacer su madre.

Kiba se quedó viéndola durante más de un minuto y luego sonrío de forma usual. Era como si volviera a la época donde su querida amiga estaba con él y con una sonrisa todo se solucionaría.

Alboroto un poco el pelo de la niña.

-te estaré esperando enana-

Shiro hizo un puchero y se despidió con la mano de ambos adultos que se marchaban de la fiesta.

Una hora después…

Después de despedirse de todos sus nuevos conocidos (excepto del hokage por parte de Shiro y de sus muy confundidos compañeros de equipo), el grupo de ninjas de Sunagakure ya había salido de Konoha con la promesa de volver pronto. Viajarían unas horas juntos antes que el equipo siete regresara a Sunagakure, por otra parte el kazekage junto con Kankuro y Matsuri viajarían a Kirigakure para los últimos arreglos de los próximos exámenes Chunin.

Shiro quien había estado algo desanimado los anteriores días, ahora parecía que explotaba energía y no dejaba de reír junto con Daika, motivo que le hizo ver a Gaara que lo que había provocado la tristeza de la niña estaba en Konoha y probablemente sería por el único capaz de herirla.

Irónicamente el padre biológico de la niña.

Esperaba que sus suposiciones fueran erróneas y que todo fuera una mala jugada del destino, esperaba que Shiro jamás tuviera que ver a Naruto en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Después de caminar varias horas y llegar a la aldea donde sus caminos se dividen, pensaron que tomar un buen baño y dormir esa noche ahí.

Por suerte había unas aguas termales que todos estuvieron dispuestos a tomar, claro, hasta que Matsuri tuvo que tomar a Shiro por los hombros mientras ella lloraba que quería bañarse con su oto-chan.

Media hora de alboroto después….

**Sección de chicas**

Mientras Matsuri disfrutaba de un relajante baño sumergida hasta el pecho del agua, a su lado Shiro estaba sentada sobre una piedra sin intenciones de entrar a las aguas termales, ella quería estar con su padre y no comprendía bien el por qué no la dejaban, decían que lo entendería cuando creciera y eso no terminaba de convencerla lo suficiente.

Matsuri al ver la rabieta de la pequeña, sonrió cálidamente.

Hace muchos años cuando su familia aún estaba viva ella solía actuar de esa forma, hacer una rabieta cuando no conseguía lo que ella quería era la forma en la que un niño mostraba su punto de vista.

-Shiro-chan-llamo Matsuri con voz tranquila.

Shiro le dio una mala mirada que a Matsuri no le importo, sabía que la niña estaba molesta y que en condiciones normales no actuaria de esa forma…no podía culparla ella misma también quería estar con el Kazekage.

Su cuerpo empezó a volar y la imaginación de ella con el Kazekage en un baño fue difícil de evitar, pero ahora mismo la que importaba era Shiro y debía mantenerse serena.

Ya en la noche tendría sus fantasías en sus sueños.

-solo durara un poco y pronto volverás con Gaara-sama-dijo Matsuri intentando convencerla.

Shiro aun parecía algo escéptica y no hizo caso.

Bien plan B.

-además tu oto-chan ocupaba tener una charla de chicos, a la misma manera que tú y yo ocupábamos una charla de chicas-le conto con una sonrisa.

Pero Shiro bajo la mirada algo deprimida.

-sería mejor si fuera un chico-susurro para sí misma.

Pero Matsuri no era una Jounin por nada y la escucho perfectamente.

¿Qué hacer?

Matsuri siempre se encontraba en estas situaciones con Shiro, la pequeña era una niña que había crecido sin madre y aunque tuviera el gran amor de su padre, sabía que faltaba algo ahí. Aun recordaba las primeras veces que había visto a la pequeña del brazo de su madre, era muy tímida y no hablaba con otros que no fueran su madre o Sasuke-san; cuando su madre murió y paso esos tiempos de depresión, no volvió actuar como niña y prefería ser un niño.

Pero el querer ser un niño simplemente por ocultar debilidad no era bueno, las mujeres tenían poder y reconocimiento, estaba Tsunade y la mismísima Mizukage.

Aunque Shiro se negaba a escuchar a cualquiera.

Si su madre estuviera aquí ella sabría qué hacer.

Un recuerdo lejano de una mujer de cabello azulado sonriéndole al Kazekage llego a su mente, al igual que el dolor agudo en su corazón al reconocer la mirada de enamorado de Gaara.

Eso no importaba ahora Matsuri concéntrate.

Mientras se concentraba también tuvo un recuerdo de Hinata mientras vestía a Shiro con un vestido anaranjado, la pequeña no le importaba, pero recordaba ver el brillo de la mirada de su madre mientras la llamaba su pequeña princesa.

Ese recuerdo era hermoso.

¿Todas las madres serian así?

Tan amables, cariñosas, devotas y maravilladas con sus hijos…Hinata lo fue, esperaba poder ser ella eso algún día.

-sabes tu madre no hubiera querido esto-susurro Matsuri captando la total atención de Shiro.

Siempre era igual, cada ocasión en que Hinata se nombraba era suficiente para tener la atención de la pequeña Shiro.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le cuestiono la pequeña algo molesta.

Pero entre toda esa molestia, Matsuri logro ver también confusión.

Shiro-chan era tan kawai.

-tu madre siempre decía que serias la niña más hermosa de todas y que eras su pequeña princesa-aseguro con gran confianza.

No era mentira, Hinata siempre decía lo hermosa que sería Shiro cuando fuera grande, que sería tan animada como su padre, amable como su madre, inteligente como sus abuelos, llena de vida y ternura como sus abuelas maternas.

Shiro volteo a verla con mirada llena de anhelo, siempre lo mismo cuando recordaba su madre.

Ella misma se recordaba un poco en Shiro, después que sus padres murieron, no podía dejar de ver con envidia y anhelo a todos aquel ser que si tuviera una familia que lo quisiera.

-¿enserio?-pregunto Shiro con un hilo de voz.

Matsuri sonrió antes de acercarse a la niña y acariciarle lentamente la mejilla.

-¿sabes que es lo mejor?-le pregunto con diversión a la niña-es que no se equivocó ya que eres una princesa hermosa para tu padre y para todos nosotros-aseguro con una gran felicidad.

Shiro que aún tenía en su mente las palabras que el hokage le había dicho, no pudo evitar un sonrojo de vergüenza y felicidad al escuchar esas palabras. Su madre pensaba que no era un monstruo al igual que su oto-chan, sus compañeros de equipo la querían (a su forma claro) y ahora Matsuri le decía eso.

Sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Matsuri que la recibieron sin dudarlo. Shiro sintió un calor en su interior al verse protegida por una mujer y se preguntó si los abrazos de su madre fueron tan cálidos en alguna ocasión, los brazos de Matsuri eran parecidos a los de Temari y también desprendían el calor hogareño de Sunagakure.

Como si ella pudiera espantar las horribles palabras que le habían dicho en toda su vida.

-gracias Matsuri-dijo Shiro con las mejillas rojas.

Matsuri simplemente le acaricio la cabellera a la niña, como recordaba alguna vez hizo su madre con ella en ocasiones similares.

Esperaba poder haber ayudado un poco a Shiro, después de todo la niña era alguien especial para ella, en ese momento no le importaba que fuera hija de Gaara. Ahora mismo Shiro era una de las personas más importantes para ella y una niña que necesitaba cariño, personas a su lado y un soporte emocional, ella no tuvo mucho de ello…ella quería darle eso a la niña.

-que ternura es ver esto-murmuro una voz al lado de ambas.

Matsuri que recordaba que antes solo estaban Shiro y ella, sujeto contra si a la pequeña que parecía tan confundida como ella y saco una Kunai de una piedra cercana que ella misma oculto. No paso ni dos segundos cuando analizo todos los posibles escapes y maneras de huir si la pelea fuera difícil o tuvieran que ir por ayuda.

Además había algo en su interior que gritaba que huyera.

Frente a ambas había una mujer de larga cabellera verde, como las hojas de los árboles de un bosque, tenía un cuerpo escultural y bien proporcionado, además sus ojos eran de un color naranja opaco que tenía un brillo algo inquietante, en su ojo derecho poseía una extraña cicatriz.

Lo peor era que la mujer los miraba con un extraño brillo de malicia.

¿Debía pedir ayuda?

**Sección de chicos**

Gaara tenía una vena hinchada en su frente, al frente de él Kankuro estaba con una botella en mano de Sake totalmente borracho rodeado de otras quince, Takeshi tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas al haber tomado ya bastante y en ocasiones reía como idiota, Daika saltaba por todo el lugar esquivando las bolas de fuego que un Hikaru enojado le lanzaba por haberlo hundido en las aguas termales.

Que molesto.

De reojo observaba la fina pared de bambú que separaba los baños femeninos de los masculinos.

Esperaba que Shiro estuviera mejor que él.

-DETENTE HIKARU-

-TE MATARE BASTARDO-

-SALVENME-

Gaara suspiro antes de ver de reojo a los niños, Hikaru ya había sujetado a Daika por el cuello intentando matarlo.

Hora de intervenir.

Se puso de pie e intento ayudar al pobre Daika.

-ESTA TE MATO-

-LE DIRE A SHIRO QUE FUISTE TU QUIEN LE TOCO EL TRASERO EN LA PRIMERA MISION-

Hikaru se quedó helado y empezó a sudar frio, algo poco usual en él.

-f-fue un error-tartamudeo con un muy sutil sonrojo.

Daika intentó huir, pero nuevamente Hikaru lo sujeto con fuerza por el cuello.

-todo fue tu culpa, tú me empujaste-le gruño enojado y Daika se hizo el desentendido.

Maldito bastardo que tenía como compañero.

-le diré que fuiste tú quien la vio cuando tomaba un baño-le rebatió Hikaru al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Eso funciono ya que Daika de un pronto a otro se puso pálido.

-y-yo iba a bañarme no entendía porque ella estaba ahí-

-pero aun así la viste-

-no vi nada es solo una niña de ocho años-

-tú vas a cumplir once, eres un pedófilo-

-cállate Hikaru que tú le tocaste el trasero y sin importar que fuera menor-

-yo también voy a cumplir once así que cállate miserable-

Ambos se gruñeron como perros y gatos, por esa razón notaron demasiado tarde el aura de muerte que desprendía el kazekage atrás de ellos.

Ambos se vieron asustados.

Seria buen momento para implorar por piedad.

**Sección de chicas**

Matsuri seguía en la misma posición que anteriormente, Shiro aun en las piernas de Matsuri miraba confundida a la recién llegada debido a que no sintió en ningún momento la presencia de alguien vivo, la mujer que había llegado solamente sonreía sin importar ser apuntada con una kunai.

-tranquila solamente vengo de visitar a mis pequeños y pensé en darme un relajante baño-comento la mujer que probablemente tendría unos tres años mayor que ella.

Sin bajar la guardia tuvo que bajar el kunai y mirarla con atención.

Shiro quien era más confiada que Matsuri, miro algo confundida a la recién llegada, especialmente la horrible cicatriz que tenía sobre su ojo derecho y que pasaba sobre su parpado.

-me llamo Sora mucho gusto-se presentó gentilmente la mujer.

Matsuri en cambio seguía algo rígida por la tensión que sentía de esa mujer, como si fuera un animal pequeño que deseaba huir del peligro, su instinto le gritaba en su cabeza que corriera.

-Matsuri-susurro con algo de recelo.

La mujer asintió antes de voltear a ver a Shiro que no dejaba de ver la cicatriz. La pequeña al ver la atención de la mujer se sonrojo levemente.

-S-Shiro-tartamudeo en voz baja.

La mujer de cabello verde sonrió con amabilidad nuevamente y miro detenidamente a Shiro. Matsuri sintió su cuerpo más rígido al ver la mirada de análisis y codicia que tenía la mujer sobre la pequeña, aunque esta no parecía darse cuenta.

-interesante desarrollo-la escucho murmurar.

Matsuri estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y llevarse a Shiro, pero la pequeña parecía más interesada en otras cosas, como la cicatriz de la mujer en su ojo.

Aquella extraña mujer llamada Sora, pareció percatarse de la mirada de Shiro en su ojo derecho.

Sonrió con algo de satisfacción y Matsuri sintió la sonrisa demasiado perversa.

-esto pequeña es lo que le pasa a un ninja después de la guerra-comento la mujer señalando su ojo.

Shiro al verse demasiado obvia y descubierta, se sonrojo grandemente y se puso a tartamudear cosas sin sentido.

-¿de qué aldea eres?-pregunto Matsuri con algo de molestia.

La mujer sonrió de manera divertida. Al igual que un gato mira a un ratón de presa.

-después de la guerra no soy ninja activo y vivo en una aldea un poco cerca de aquí, solamente andaba de visita a mis queridos niños, no debes preocuparte ninja-san-informo la mujer con suficiente calma para poner a Matsuri nerviosa.

Shiro aun sin entender la gravedad del asunto, miro a la mujer llamada Sora con intriga.

Pero la mirada de Sora no era de intriga, era de la peor codicia y maldad que tendría una persona.

-preciosa-dijo sujetando la mejilla de una asustada Shiro (que había comprendido que algo malo estaba pasando)-tu eres una pieza preciosa que espero tener algún día-susurro bajo para que Matsuri no lograr escuchar.

Pero la que si escucho fue una asustada Shiro.

Matsuri de pronto aparto la mano de la mujer de golpe y tomo a Shiro entre sus brazos, sin volver a ver en dirección contraria siguió su camino a la salida.

-adiós-gruño caminando a paso rápido.

Ambas ignorando los gritos de súplica del baño de los hombres.

Por otro lado Sora sé que en los baños con una mirada oscura llena de maldad y diversión, estaba por salir cuando una presencia a su lado capto su atención, después de todo era casi imposible detectar a esa mujer aun con su habilidad ninja.

-vaya llegas tarde ya estaba por irme-gruño la mujer aun entre las aguas.

La encapuchada que estaba cerca de ella, sobre el agua sin hundiré y con aquella extraña mascara…no movió ningún milímetro de su cuerpo.

Sora bufó algo aburrida y saco un pie del agua para verlo.

La piel estaba blanca y tersa gracias a su tratamiento.

-no quiero que los sigas, ya pronto volveremos a verlos-le dijo a el encapuchado.

Nuevamente no hubo algún movimiento de su parte, pero si podía ver un poco de cabello azulado debajo de la capucha.

-lo que sí quiero es que sigas un tiempo al Uchiha y que no se acerque a mis preciosos tesoros-ordeno la mujer con tono petulante.

En ese momento noto como el cuerpo rígido del encapuchado se movió algo inquieto.

La mujer puso mirada llena de malicia y su sonrisa fue perversa.

-mátalo de ser necesario, después de todo no es como si no hubiera otro Sharingan en el mundo, esta su pequeña hija y si es necesario ya tenemos otros prototipos-comentó la mujer.

La encapuchada asintió y desapareció de su vista.

En cambio Sora se quedó sola y sonrió al ver la luna llena, solamente quedaban dos meses y en la próxima luna Llena todo comenzaría.

-ya era hora-murmuro.

Luego se dispuso a dar un buen baño.

**Al día siguiente…**

Después de una extraña noche donde cosas pasaron, llego el día de partir por rumbos diferentes, nadie comprendía por que Daika y Hikaru estaban tan llenos de heridas, Matsuri estaba distraída y Shiro había olvidado lo ocurrido la noche anterior por las ganas de volver a Sunagakure.

Se despidieron con la promesa de Takeshi de cuidar bien a Shiro hasta el regreso de su padre.

Shiro de despidió con un sonoro beso en la mejilla del kazekage y el rumbo de ambos fue diferente durante un tiempo.

Durante el camino ayudaron a una señora mayor a cargar los paquetes, rescatar a un niño que era golpeado por matones, buscar el perro de una señora y comer ramen en un puesto ambulante.

Shiro estaba realmente feliz en su equipo que era ahora parte de su familia.

Casi cuando llegaban al desierto llegaron a una aldea donde estaban descansando un rato. Takeshi había ido a comprar el almuerzo junto con Daika, Hikaru tuvo que ir al baño y Shiro se quedó sentada en una banca con tranquilidad.

Había sido un día genial.

-Shiro-

Se extrañó de escuchar una voz de infante que parecía llamarle.

Volteo inmediatamente topándose a un chico de doce años de cabello castaño muy oscuro con ojos dorados que se le hicieron familiar.

Entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar algo.

_"…Momentos después ambos estaban sentados en la banca, el chico de ojos dorados comió el pan en un segundo y Shiro simplemente sonreía esperando que Matsuri saliera…se estaba tardando mucho._

_-Kuro-dijo el chico a su lado._

_Volteo a ver como este miraba al suelo de manera distraída…por un momento pensó que había escuchado algo._

_-me llamo Kuro-dijo el chico volteando a verlo directo a los ojos._

_Fue la primera vez que Shiro sintió algo dentro de él moverse violentamente, un presentimiento que algo pasaba y una angustia que lo dejo frio, algo ajeno a él parecía haber reaccionado ante la vista del chico que por primera vez lo había visto directamente a los ojos._

_Que extraño._

_-mi nombre es Sabaku No Shiro-dijo él sonriendo ignorando lo anterior._

_El chico siguió viéndolo unos momentos de forma inexpresiva antes de ver a otro lado._

_-Shiro-susurro algo lento como si quisiera recordar ese nombre._

_Shiro lo miro unos momentos antes de sonreírle y asentir emocionado…"_

Cierto era el chico que se había topado cuando iba en camino a Konoha, pero como este desapareció pensó que solamente era un producto de su imaginación y que había perdido el pan en algún otro lado.

-¿Kuro verdad?-dijo mientras hacía memoria.

El niño no mostro alguna emoción y solamente asintió mecánicamente.

-me alegra volver a verte-dijo el niño sin moverse y Shiro sonrió animadamente.

Pocos niños se acercaban a ella con esa facilidad sin tenerle miedo.

-a mí también me alegra mucho-aseguro la pequeña viéndolo a los ojos.

Nuevamente cuando ambos ojos estuvieron conectados sintió algo extraño en su interior, algo se movía y clamaba por buscar más del niño.

Qué raro.

Kuro fue el primero en romper el contacto.

-tengo que irme pero pronto volveremos a vernos-hablo el chico caminando hasta estar frente a ella.

Shiro observo confundida cuando este con dos de sus dedos le daba un pequeño golpecito en la frente y luego sonreía muy levemente.

-oe-dijo la niña con algo de queja.

Pero la verdad era que el sentir el contacto del chico en su frente había provocado que moviera algo dentro de ella.

-la próxima vez vamos a comer como muestra de agradecimiento por aquel pan-hablo el niño antes de meter las manos en sus bolsillo y caminar en otra dirección.

Shiro con la mano en su frente solo observo como se marchaba lentamente.

Niño raro.

Pero no podía evitar sonreír y sentir que el lugar donde había tocado su frente estaba más cálido.

Era un niño raro pero algo amable.

-oe hime-sama tenemos que irnos-hablo Daika unos metros lejos.

Shiro pareció despertar de su ensoñación y sonrió antes de correr a su encuentro donde ya estaban Hikaru junto a Takeshi.

Sonrió.

Estaba feliz y ahora debía preocuparse solamente de las misiones que haría con su equipo.

Además faltaban dos meses para los exámenes chunin y sin importar que solo tuviera ocho años definitivamente participaría junto a su equipo.

Esos dos meses serian movidos

**Continuara…**

_**hola chicos, que les parece esta historia, espero les guste.**_

_**bueno aquí llega lo complicado, antes siempre tenia ideas sobre el próximo capitulo y aquí me quede sin ideas, se como terminar la historia pero tengo un vació que aun no se me ocurre como llenar, ademas la u últimamente me absorbe y por ese motivo probablemente la publicación del capitulo sera cada dos semanas, si logro tener algo antes lo subire, pero si no sera cada quince todos los viernes, luche por terminar este hoy y por eso me tarde mas.**_

_**nota aparte (noticias de la autora) quiero decirles que tampoco ando de mucho humor, me paso algo que nunca antes me paso, hace poco subi un one-shot del mundo de Fairy tail, siempre que puedo subo one-shot de alguna serie, lo escribo por gusto y para compartir mis ideas al mundo, pero un chico (anonimo) comento que mi historia era basura y yo me quede con cara de WTF leiste todo para decirme que era basura, realmente me deprimio mucho como autora, cada comentario cuenta y es una manera de alentarte a seguir, yo igualmente escribo tenga muchos reviews o pocos ya que me gusta, pero sinceramente ese comentario me desmotivo ya que nunca me habia pasado algo asi, pero aun a pesar de esa experiencia seguire escribiendo historias ya que me gusta y se que hay personas que también les gusta leerlas.**_

**_después_**_** de toda esta crisis existencial no me queda otra que desearles una buena semana (o dos semanas) hasta la próxima actualizacion.**_

_**hasta pronto**_


	12. una misión parte 1

_Hola gente…tengo muchas (dos) historias sin continuar, pero esta idea estaba matando mi cerebro y me exigía escribirla, no creo que sea una historia muy larga (probablemente sea larga) pero espero les guste un poco._

_Naruto no me pertenece y como pueden ver esta historia va a tener sorpresas y parece no tener mucho sentido._

_Pero tranquilos mis pequeños saltamontes, todo se aclarara más adelante._

_Que inicie el show._

**_advertencia: leve gore_**

**Capítulos anteriores:**

_-oe hime-sama tenemos que irnos-hablo Daika unos metros lejos._

_Shiro pareció despertar de su ensoñación y sonrió antes de correr a su encuentro donde ya estaban Hikaru junto a Takeshi._

_Sonrió._

_Estaba feliz y ahora debía preocuparse solamente de las misiones que haría con su equipo._

_Además faltaban dos meses para los exámenes chunin y sin importar que solo tuviera ocho años definitivamente participaría junto a su equipo._

_Esos dos meses serian movidos_

**Capitulo once: una misión parte 1**

Era un día normal…demasiado normal.

Los aldeanos de Sunagakure trabajaban desde buena mañana como todos los días, no parecía darle alguna importancia al calor que había y tampoco al hecho de que ella estaba especialmente aburrida. Los niños corrían entre los ciudadanos y los ninjas pasaban vigilando a las afueras de la aldea.

Aburrido.

Shiro miraba sin ganas desde el tejado de su casa, hoy era un día de descanso debido a que ayer terminaron con éxito una misión clase C. Pero ella no tenía tiempo para descansos, ella se convertiría en la próxima Kazekage de Sunagakure y debía entrenar duramente para ese ansiado día.

Estúpido Takeshi-sensei.

Ignorando las advertencias de su oto-chan de quedarse en casa para no entrenar, pensó en ir por la aldea y jugar unas bromas, eso no era entrenar así que no recibiría un castigo tan grave por no acatar órdenes.

Se puso su inseparable camiseta holgada naranja, unos short café y su banda ninja en su frente, ya había cortado su cabello después de la boda de Temari-neesan, pero un mes y medio después ya le había crecido nuevamente por cerca de los hombros.

Menuda suerte de tener el cabello con rápido crecimiento.

Ignoro la imagen del espejo y salto rápidamente entre los tejados de la aldea.

Hoy podría jugarle una broma a los ancianos del consejo, desde su actual condición ninja los tenía muy abandonados, estaba segura que ya la extrañaban.

Saltando entre los tejados de Sunagakure se sintió feliz.

En paz.

Amaba esa aldea.

A pesar que la mayoría de niños o adultos le tenían un miedo terrible por la bestia guardada en su interior, no podía dejar de amarla, simplemente por que esa aldea significaba todo para ella.

Aquí vivió su madre.

Aquí tenía los recuerdos junto a su madre.

En este lugar es donde estaba su oto-chan.

Sus verdaderos amigos estaban ahí.

Con una sonrisa traviesa salto más alto y diviso el sol que le proporcionaba calor.

Hoy sería un gran día.

Después de unas horas donde monto todo su estructurado plan sin fallas, se encargó de que nadie descubriera quien había sido, aunque no sería muy difícil inculparla esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano.

Por eso ahora caminaba con las manos en su espalda y una sonrisa que demostraba su nueva travesura.

Todos tenían miedo de esa sonrisa.

Luego de escabullirse de la vista de todos camino hasta su lugar especial.

Porque sí.

Ella tenía un lugar especial en la aldea.

Aunque algunas otras niñas consideraban un lugar especial a un campo de flores, un lago o estupideces de esa manera…el lugar de ella era diferente…lleno de huesos humanos, tumbas y cosas sombrías, tal vez lo único en común era que en ocasiones había una que otra flor dejada a alguien que ya estaba muerto.

Como si fuera cualquier cosa paso el cementerio, su lugar especial era uno un poco más lejos.

Ese día nadie estaba de visita y por eso pudo caminar tranquila, luego llego al lugar especial donde estaba la tumba de su madre.

Con un precioso material que brillaba gracias a sus cuidados, unas flores frescas y una inscripción aun legible.

Sonrió zorrunamente antes de sentarse frente a la tumba.

Un lugar que visitaba casi todos los días desde que su madre murió.

-ohayo oka-chan-dijo antes de ver a la tumba.

A veces intentaba imaginarla…que ella estaba ahí a su lado.

Luego la veía, como la tumba se transformaba en una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera azulada, ojos gris oscuro y sonrisa amable.

Intentaba imaginar que diría ella.

-bienvenida Shi-chan-saludaba la mujer de su imaginación con amabilidad.

Luego todo se volvía cálido y se transportaba en un lugar blanco, como si ella formara parte dentro de ella.

-sabes llegue de una misión hace un día y por eso no pude venir a visitarte-dijo la niña algo apenada.

Podía jurar ver las mejillas infladas de su madre en un puchero y el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-¿todo salió bien?-

-claro oka-chan yo soy muy fuerte-

-eres igual a tu padre-

-claro que no yo soy igual a mi madre-

Ambas sonrieron, las mejillas de Shiro se sonrojaron al ver la imagen mental que había formado.

-sabes pronto iremos de misión a una tierra lejana, es clase C y espero poder tener una buena paga-

-¿buena paga?-

-prometí invitar ramen a mi equipo-

-eso es sorprendente Shi-chan debes ser amables con tus amigos-

Durante un segundo la observo…luego algo de ella se quebró lentamente. Lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos y no pudo más que gimotear de frustración.

Pero la imagen mental de su madre no cambio.

Debido a que ella no sabría qué haría su madre en ese momento…porque ella no estaba aquí.

Ya no estaba a su lado.

-espero te vaya bien en el viaje Shi-chan-hablaba ella con una sonrisa y mirada amable.

Ella solamente lloraba desconsolada y apretando los puños.

Que puta vida.

Que se jodiera todo el mundo.

Que todos se fueran a la mierda.

Ella quería a su madre.

Pero todo sus deseos eran basura, jamás volvería, jamás la vería, nunca sabría que es que tu madre se despida de ti antes de ir de misión, que te regañara por ensuciarte o decir malas palabras…ella no tenía una madre.

Como pudo sonrió al recuerdo. Una sonrisa rota y llena de lágrimas de frustración.

-pronto volveré madre-susurro en una despedida.

Luego la imagen se disolvió en miles de fragmentos, volvió a estar sola en un cementerio y con un vacío más grande dentro de su corazón.

Luego intento practicar una sonrisa unos minutos, no quería preocupar a nadie.

Mientras caminaba algo cabizbaja por la aldea, siendo ignorada por la mayoría, pensaba en que lo mejor sería dejar de ir al cementerio…no era muy bueno para ella.

Pero pronto seria su cumpleaños.

Un cumpleaños más sin su madre.

Que alegría.

Pronto los sonidos de gente corriendo y gritando groserías llego a sus oídos. Sin ganas volteo el rostro y se quedó llena de pánico al ver aquello, todos los consejeros corrían con sus ropas manchadas de pintura, oliendo a estiércol y con plumas en su cabeza, seguidos de varios ANBU y más ninjas que querían evitar la masacre del hijo del Kazakage.

Ni lenta o perezosa emprendió huida.

-¡SHIRO-SAN DETENGASE!-

-MOCOSO DEL MAL AHORA TE MATO-

-TODA LA SALA ESTA LLENA DE PINTURA PEQUEÑO MONSTRUO-

-VEN RENACUAJO-

-SHIRO-SAMA-

-BASTARDO AHORA TE PASASTE-

-TE MATAREMOS-

-SHIRO-SAN-

Que se jodieran si pensaba que se detendría.

Corrió con más fuerza mientras soltaba una carcajada, eso pareció enfurecer más a los ancianos que aceleraron el paso.

-¡URUSAI VIEJO YO SERE EL PROXIMO KAZEKAGE ASI QUE SILENCIO!-grito ella sin detenerse.

Siempre gritaba lo mismo.

Todos se enojaron más y la persiguieron con ganas de matarla.

Mientras Shiro olvidaba su tristeza y reía a carcajadas.

Todos los aldeanos suspiraron al ver lo mismo de todos los días, pero algunos rieron al ver como esa revoltosa niña siempre les alegraba un poco el día.

Entre ellos el kazekage observaba todo desde la ventana de su despacho. Por ese motivo no se sorprendió cuando una hora después Shiro entraba escoltada de un montón de ninjas y recibiendo amenazas de muerte de parte de los ancianos del consejo…lo único que importaba era la hermosa sonrisa de su hijo en ese momento.

**OoOoOoO**

Unos días después se puede observar un frondoso bosque totalmente congelado, todo estaba cubierto de una capa de nieve y mientras más caminaban, el frio aumentaba.

El equipo 7 de Sunagakure estaba en medio de una misión, oh al menos esperaban llegar al lugar de la misión sin morir en el intento.

En medio de esas montañas congeladas por el invierno permanente, una pequeña aldea había buscado sus servicios.

Takeshi caminaba con una bufanda entre su cuello y temblando del frio, pero no era el único, Daika y Hikaru estaban congelados mientras temblaban por el frio, vivir en Sunagakure un lugar totalmente cálido, no era buena idea debido a que el cambio de esta temperatura era muy extremo.

Shiro era la única que caminaba como si nada y sus ropas usuales, no por nada lograba dominar un Kekkei Genkai de hielo, además el clima helado podría ayudarla a la hora de la batalla.

-e-esto no es justo-tartamudeaba Daika viendo con envidia a Shiro.

La niña había decidido ignorarlos desde hace una hora, después de todo no era su culpa ser tan genial.

Shiro en vez de prestar atención a sus compañeros, se encargaba de ver todo a su alrededor, desde las gotas de agua congeladas, las plantas cubiertas por la nieve, un conejo blanco que los observaba casi invisible a lo lejos…estaba segura que de no ser por su gran vista jamás lo hubiera notado en otra circunstancia.

-¿q-quien v-vive en un lugar a-a-así? ¡ACHU!-

Shiro observo con lastima a Daika y siguió con su atenta inspección.

Gracias a su gran vista y la capacidad de sentir casi cualquier presencia de un ser vivo, además de ser la única en tolerar este ambiente, Shiro fue seleccionada para ser la vigilante de cualquier amenaza.

¿Por qué?

Un extraño rumor rondaba por todas las aldeas ninja y no ninja del mundo, según se escuchaba de labios de un sobreviviente, una extraña mujer estaba cometiendo asesinatos por todas las naciones, su principal objetivo eran ninjas de alto rango y alguno que otro señor con dinero, pero eso no quitaba que matara a gente normal y solamente pocos la habían visto.

Las descripciones de la mujer era que tenía una capucha, una extraña mascara y pelo azulado.

Nadie sabía quién era o de donde venía, pero ANBU y ninja de todos los rangos estaban tras la cabeza de esa peligrosa mujer.

Incluso su tío Kankuro había salido de misión con los mejores ninja de Sunagakure en su búsqueda.

Pero ellos al ser solo un equipo de Genin se limitaban hacer misiones sencillas, incluso ahora solamente tenían que ir a una aldea y luego buscar una pieza dentro de una fábrica abandonada…o eso fue lo que sabían.

¡PUM!

Todos voltearon a ver como Daika estaba incrustado sobre la nieve después de tropezar con una raíz congelada de un gigantesco árbol.

-MALDITO HIELO-grito Daika después de caer.

Unas horas después…

Después de llegar a una hermosa y pequeña aldea, con instrucciones de sus ciudadanos lograron encontrar la casa adecuada, una sencilla pero linda casita cubierta de nieve (al igual que todas) y que era de un piso. Llamaron a la puerta y entraron recibidos por una hermosa anciana que los trataba con gentileza, incluso les ofreció un lugar cerca de la chimenea y chocolate caliente.

-la pieza que necesito es un pequeño engranaje como el de esta fotografía dentro de aquella fábrica-hablo la anciana después de una amena charla.

Takeshi (quien era el que más soportaba el frio) y Shiro, observaron la imagen detenidamente. La imagen era de una fotografía vieja y mostraba una pieza del tamaño de Shiro, tenía extraños engranajes y parecía ser la pieza importante.

-si la fábrica es grande nos tomara cierto tiempo encontrarla-menciono Takeshi-sensei de forma pensativa.

De pronto la mujer se puso algo tensa y bajo la mirada de manera oscura.

-la pieza está en el centro de la fábrica, bajando a la bóveda subterránea que esta desde la habitación con el número 17, asegúrense de no entrar a otra habitación que no sea esa-dijo de manera cortante.

Takeshi la observo fijamente, incluso Hikaru y Daika quienes estaban congelados la miraron confundidos…la única inocente para notar algo raro fue Shiro.

-¿Por qué no han ido por ella?-dijo la niña con mirada inocente.

La anciana la miro tristemente y luego bajo la cabeza ocultando su rostro.

-nadie se quiere acercar a esa fábrica…nunca más-susurro de manera melancólica.

Sin decir nada más, todos salieron para emprender el camino a la vieja fábrica abandonada.

Shiro estaba confundida, sentía algo raro en el ambiente y como el clima parecía estar formando una extraña ventisca, Daika le sonreír intentan tranquilizarla, por otra parte Hikaru caminaba más callado que de costumbre examinando con curiosidad a los aldeanos y por ultimo Takeshi caminaba con su usual sonrisa.

Tardaron aproximadamente dos horas para llegar a la fábrica, pero es que el clima empeoraba cada momento y nadie menciono que estaba casi en la cima de una montaña en la que estaba la aldea.

Congelados y a punto de una hipotermia…fue como llegaron todos, menos Shiro.

Al llegar se observaba una enorme fábrica abandonada, con las ventanas rotas y congelada en cada esquina, su estructura era tan grande e imponente… ¿Cómo rayos llego ahí?, la puerta principal estaba abierta probablemente hace años debido a que todo estaba congelado también por dentro.

-estúpido frio-gruñía Daika mientras apretaba más la bufanda en su cuello.

Hikaru y Takeshi lo apoyaron en silencio.

Shiro por otra parte estaba algo recia a entrar, no sentía buenas cosas de ese lugar, algo dentro de ella le indicaba que corriera.

-busquemos la habitación 17 y recuerden no abran otra que no sea esa-dijo Takeshi de forma firme.

Los tres asintieron y caminaron por los largos pasillos de la fábrica. En cada pasillo no había nada, todo era de metal y frio, sus pasadillos estaban llenos de nieve y objetos tirados…como si una gran batalla hubiera pasado.

Shiro se detuvo en uno confusa al ver una mancha negra en la pared.

Daika al ver como ella no lo seguía se detuvo con ella.

-¿parece una quemadura?-susurro la niña mirando fijamente la pared.

Era extraño, parecía quemado, pero no se veía que el metal hubiera reaccionado ante el calor. Daika se acercó a investigar al lado de ella igualmente confundido.

-no-hablo una voz a sus espaldas, ambos voltearon a ver a un serio Hikaru-es sangre-afirmo el chico antes de seguir su camino.

Daika y Shiro tragaron saliva, instintivamente se juntaron más y apresuraron el paso algo asustados.

Fue unos minutos después hasta que encontraron algo. Después de todo, las puertas estaban siempre cerradas y los números no se distinguían bien. Pero esa parecía tener el número 17 en ella.

-aquí es-hablo Daika aliviado.

Shiro quien era la mar cercana se le acerco igualmente ansiosa. Hikaru y Takeshi que estaban casi al final del pasillo se acercaban sin ninguna prisa.

Pero algo paso.

Justo cuando Daika giro la manija de la puerta y la entre abrió, el olor llego tan fuerte en Shiro que no le cavia duda de lo que era…lo había olido tantas veces.

-¡DETENTE!-grito.

Muy tarde.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Daika por prestarle atención tropezó, cayó frente a sus narices algo confundido. Justo cuando estaba por ponerse de pie un horrible hedor inundo su nariz y alzo la vista alarmado.

Lo que vio lo dejo sin palabra.

Sus ojos se abrieron de horror y Shiro atrás de él frunció la cara de asco.

Dentro de la habitación había muchos cuerpos mutilados y cortados en partes, algunas estaban en frascos y otras estaban esparcidas en todas direcciones, algunos cuerpos estaban colgando de lo que parecía un armario de cuerpos…pero frente a Daika había una mesa donde había un cuerpo con todos sus órganos fuera.

Shiro ignoro cuando Takeshi y Hikaru llegaron a su lado.

Claro que estaban en shock…ella incluso pensaba que esa vista era horrible, eso que la bestia dentro de ella siempre le mostraba muertes horribles.

-vámonos hay que seguir buscando-gruño Shiro volteando el rostro en otra dirección.

Takeshi quien ahora estaba bastante serio asintió.

Pero Daika no se movía.

Shiro bufo algo molesta y se acercó a él para jalarlo de ser necesario…algo la detuvo…cuando vio el rostro de Daika se sorprendió al verlo lleno de lágrimas y con la mirada perdida.

-Daika-susurro confundida.

El niño tenía los labios temblorosos y la expresión de terror…pero sus labios se movían susurrando algo.

-detente por favor…mátame…quiero morir…suéltame…ya basta-

Shiro parpadeo confundida y Takeshi también parecía genuinamente impresionado. Pero el sensei volteo a ver a Hikaru y lo noto pálido, como si tuviera un mal recuerdo.

-¡MATAME YA!-chillo Daika de improviso asustando a todos.

Shiro callo sentada de pompas de la impresión.

Pero un sexto sentido la hizo lanzarse sobre Daika en una tacleada, al mismo tiempo que Takeshi tomaba a Hikaru para tirarse al suelo.

Justo en ese momento un montón de picos afilados de hierro se incrustaron en los lugares donde antes estaban.

Shiro quien estaba sobre Daika noto como aun este parecía en shock y seguía llorando con terror en su mirada, pero parecía no tener ninguna herida, había reaccionado a tiempo. Luego volteo a ver en dirección del ataque y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Una mujer encapuchada y con mascara, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, tenía la capucha abajo y mostraba un larguísimo pelo azulado hasta su cintura. Pero causaba algo de trauma al ver como esta tenía en una de sus manos tenía la cabeza de una persona muerta.

Trago saliva sintiendo pánico.

-Shiro-hablo alguien a su espalda.

Volteo con sorpresa al ver la mirada imponente de Takeshi-sensei, jamás lo había visto tan serio en su vida…tenía la mirada de un asesino en sus ojos, la de un ninja que sobrevivió a la guerra.

Su sensei saco una de las dos espadas que portaba en su espalda, luego apunto a la mujer encapuchada.

-toma a Daika y corre con Hikaru en busca de la pieza-dijo de manera fija en su presa.

Los ojos azules de su sensei parecían aún más atemorizantes de lo que recordaba.

-pero…-

-es una orden de tu sensei Shiro-gruño con enojo.

Shiro se sintió pequeña e impotente, con rapidez tomo del cuello a Daika y con su otra mano tomo la de un asustado Hikaru antes de salir corriendo.

Esa mujer era la que todo el mundo ninja buscaba.

Takeshi no se inmuto y siguió apuntando con la espada aquella extraña mujer.

Fue tan rápido que apenas si pudo detener aquel extraño guante con garras enormes de metal, el choque de ambos metales no se hizo esperar y pronto estaban en medio de una gran batalla, la mujer era tan rápida como él y eso que se consideraba como el Jounin más veloz de Sunagakure, su sueño siempre fue alcanzar la velocidad del antiguo rayo amarillo de Konoha…aun le faltaba, pero eso no significaba que fuera lento.

¿Entonces por qué esta mujer lo estaba alcanzando?

Giro sobre su cuerpo justo a tiempo para evitar un estoque mortal, pero aun así sintió la sangre escurrir por la nueva cortada en su mejilla izquierda.

Fue un momento donde tenía sus dos espadas como escudo para retener con fuerza el impacto de la mujer.

Era demasiado fuerte.

Pero estaba cerca.

A pesar de ser uno de los mejores ninja de Sunagakure, Takeshi era conocido por ser un chico algo loco y amable, siempre riendo con sus amigos desde niños y alguien que no permitió que la guerra le afectara…siempre sonriendo….pensando que existía un mundo perfecto detrás de toda la sangre.

Como ella le había enseñado.

No la recordaba muy bien, pero si recordaba la mirada amable de esa mujer desde niño, era como su amor platónico, después de todo quien se acercara a ella debía morir a manos de un despiadado Kazekage y un sobreprotector ninja de la hoja.

Pero aun así Hinamori era perfecta…amable y una gran mujer.

Todas las tardes después de entrenar con su equipo hablaba con ella en el parque, recordaba que era una mujer hermosa aun con su embarazo y definitivamente amo a Shiro cuando la vio después de salir del hospital.

Esa mujer era su ejemplo a seguir y quien le enseño el valor de una sonrisa.

Por eso había solicitado ser el sensei de Shiro…quería estar cerca de la niña para recordar a Hinamori, su madre…claro que ahora estaba fascinado con la niña y la cuidaría con su propia vida.

A pesar de solo tener 19 años…por eso él…a veces actuaba como un idiota.

Con una fuerza descomunal y aprovechando de su acercamiento, le dio un cabezazo a la mujer frente a él.

No cualquier idiota haría eso.

Cuando observo en cámara lenta como la mujer caía y su máscara se desboronaba, deseo ver el rostro de ella...pero en su lugar salió una potente ráfaga de aire morado, un extraño aire que parecía entumecer su cuerpo y dejarlo paralizado.

Veneno.

**OoOoOoO**

12

13

14

15

16

-aquí es-chillo Shiro pateando la puerta del número 17.

No le costó mucho encontrarla, ellos habían entrado en la puerta número 11 al confundir los números oxidados con un 17.

Al entrar en la habitación descubrió que efectivamente había unas escaleras, sin soltar a sus inútiles compañeros se abalanzó sobre ellas y salto hasta el final de ella.

Fue una caída dolorosa.

No había tiempo.

No fue difícil encontrar la pieza entre ellas, sonrió algo aliviado y soltó a sus compañeros, debía recuperar la pieza. Pero al intentar levantar la pieza de su tamaño descubrió con horror que pesaba más de lo que ella podría levantar.

Volteo a ver desesperada a sus compañeros y los noto aun en shock.

-DAIKA HIKARU AYUDA-grito ella intentando aun mover la pieza.

Las explosiones que escuchaba a lo lejos le indicaban la lucha de su sensei…debían apresurarse.

Pero después de intentarlo y fallar varias veces, se altero.

-CHICOS-suplico cuando las explosiones cesaron.

Los miro sin comprender lo que pasaba…un cuarto lleno de cadáveres mutilados debía ser una experiencia de terror…pero no creía que fuera este el caso, Hikaru y Daika eran muy fuertes.

Joder.

Sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad sola corría donde ellos, Daika estaba tirado en el suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos y Hikaru estaba pálido con la mirada perdida…la mejor opción era Hikaru.

Lo tomo de los hombros y lo zarandeo un poco.

-Hikaru no puedo sola ocupo que vuelvas-le suplicaba desesperada.

Pero no contestaba.

Como si su mente estuviera en otro lado.

-mátame por favor máteme-susurraba Daika a su lado, aun en el suelo.

Ahora no podía contar con ellos.

Un escalofrió la hizo voltear a ver a su espalda.

No se sorprendió de ver a la encapuchada en su espalda, pero sintió pánico cuando vio su guante lleno de sangre que ella reconoció su olor como la de su sensei.

No.

No podía estar muerto.

Volteo desesperada buscando ayuda en Daika o Hikaru, pero ninguno podía moverse…estaba sola.

**-¿ayuda niña?-**

Durante un momento todo se detuvo a su alrededor, luego de pestañear estaba en su mente frente aquel extraño ser encarcelado dentro de ella, en cualquier otro momento abría sentido miedo y terror...pero ahora.

No había opción.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y alzo la mirada llena de determinación.

La bestia parecía complacida ya que mostro la fila de dientes.

-¿Por qué me ayudarías?-pregunto con algo de impaciencia.

La bestia ahogo una risa antes de afilar sus ojos morados en los de ella.

**-solo dime tu respuesta-**

Sabía que hacer un trato con este ser era como aceptarlo del mismo Madara.

Pero en ese momento algo pasaba por la mente de sus amigos que no los dejaba reaccionar y ayudarla, incluso si pudieran ayudarla, esa mujer era buscado por todo el mundo ninja, tres Genin no tendrían oportunidad, tampoco sabía que le había pasado a su sensei.

Le había prometido a su padre volver.

Cerró los ojos al contestar.

-bien-

Juro escuchar una carcajada provenir de esa bestia, llena de excitación y regocijo por sentirse libre.

**-ya verás luego las consecuencias-**

Aunque eso ahora no le importaba.

Cuando abrió sus ojos sintió el poder provenir de su interior, como si pudiera saltar a un volcán sin que le pasara nada, si pudiera volar y pudiera comer todo el ramen del mundo.

Su vista había mejorado, sentía que podía ver cada fibra del cuerpo de la mujer y toda su red de chacra, si pudiera manipularla, también que podía usar su chacra de cualquier forma.

La extraña encapuchada noto el cambio de la niña.

Lo noto.

Como el pelo de la pequeña pasaba de ser rubio a un color albino, blanco como la nieve que rodeaba toda esa montaña, sus ojos se volvían totalmente morados y las venas de sus ojos resaltaban, como en sus uñas crecían garras, como sus colmillos crecían levemente, todo su cuerpo rodeado de chacra blanco y su piel con algunas escamas.

Cuando Shiro volteo a verla con una mirada algo psicópata, la mujer alzo su mano con el guante.

-**v**o**y** a **m**a**t**a**r**t**e**-dijo la niña con una perturbadora sonrisa y voz algo distorsionada.

Luego se abalanzo contra la mujer.

En ese momento Shiro no era consiente de nada, simplemente había dejado a la bestia salir un poco, lamentablemente ese poco era suficiente para perder el control si no estás preparado o entrenado.

La mujer incrusto sin piedad sus garras en el hombre de Shiro, incluso la sangre broto con violencia de la herida.

Pero ella no lo sintió.

No ahora.

Ahora era una máquina de matar.

Sin ninguna piedad y con instinto asesino, el cuerpo de Shiro tomo la mano de la mujer y la apretó hasta el punto de que sonaron los huesos rotos, con indiferencia saco la mano de su hombro y la lanzo con una fuerza descomunal contra la pared de hierro, la fuerza fue tanta que la atravesó.

Pero aun no caía ninguna gota de sangre de esa mujer.

De reojo miro su hombro sangriento y concentro su chacra en él. Su hombro se regenero de forma alarmante y nuevamente se tiro como un animal a su presa.

Ambas rodaban por el suelo y giraban sobre sus cuerpos, los pilares de hielo crecían a una velocidad impresionante que Shiro no controlaba del todo y aquella mujer no podía esquivarlos todos.

Una satisfacción al atravesar la pierna de aquella mujer y teñir su pilar de un rojo carmesí.

Shiro estaba en un punto de no retorno, su mirada oscura y decidida a ver más sangre.

La mujer rompió el pilar aun incrustado en su pierna, como si no tuviera ninguna herida salto sobre Shiro y extendió la mano que no tenía guante.

Una mano llena de cicatrices y unos extraños tatuajes como los de su espalda.

Sentía que los había visto antes, luego ocurrió.

Fue como si una fuerza invisible actuara sobre Shiro, en cámara lenta todo el chacra de la bestia desapareció como si fuera succionado, solamente quedo ella con la mirada perdida y aterrada.

¿No podía ser posible?

Todo su chacra había desaparecido en un segundo y no sentía la presencia de la bestia, incluso su chacra propio desapareció al instante…estaba sola.

La mujer sin compasión incrusto la mano con guante lleno de garras en su estómago.

Shiro abrió los ojos impresionada.

El aire desapareció de su cuerpo.

Un dolor terrible la inundo.

-KYAHHHHHHHH-chillo escupiendo sangre de su boca.

Esa herida había atravesado sus órganos vitales.

**Continuara…**

_**moshi-moshi (sagitario en fairy tail, yo soy sagitario en signo)**_

_**ohayo mina, siento la demora, lo peor es que aun no termino todos los trabajos y ya voy a parciales, pero logre que se me ocurriera esta idea y ya estoy preparando la segunda parte, me parecía que era muy larga y tuve que cortarla, de esa forma tengo material para el otro viernes.**_

_**siento la demora.**_

_**notas de la autora (mas sobre mi): chicos gracias a todos los que me apoyaron por lo que les comente en el capitulo anterior, fue un gran apoyo y me hicieron abrir los ojos, tienen razon, no debo preocuparme por esos comentarios mal intencionados y debo alegrarme por todos ustedes que les gusta la historia. al principio SHIRO-KUN iba hacer una historia de solo doce capítulos (máximo), era una idea muy vaga en mi mente, pero a tomado forma en mi cabeza y cada personaje que eh creado, como los que no, viven en mi cabeza y yo solamente escribo lo que veo...faltarían como diez capitulo o menos para terminarla, al menos que se me ocurra algo mas.  
**_

_**gracias chicos por todos los que me apoyaron de verdad, sus comentarios son de mucha ayuda.**_

_**P.D: pueden ver que este capitulo tiene algo de gore, pero como es rated T aquí entran bajo su propio riesgo.**_

_**P.D2: muchisimas gracias de verdad nuevamente, ustedes me enseñaron que siempre puede haber gente mal intencionada, pero me levantaron muchísimo el animo y por eso me esforzare en hacer aun mejor la historia.**_


	13. Una misión parte 2

_Hola gente…tengo muchas (dos) historias sin continuar, pero esta idea estaba matando mi cerebro y me exigía escribirla, no creo que sea una historia muy larga (probablemente sea larga) pero espero les guste un poco._

_Naruto no me pertenece y como pueden ver esta historia va a tener sorpresas y parece no tener mucho sentido._

_Pero tranquilos mis pequeños saltamontes, todo se aclarara más adelante._

_Que inicie el show._

**_advertencia: leve gore_**

**Capítulos anteriores:**

_Fue como si una fuerza invisible actuara sobre Shiro, en cámara lenta todo el chacra de la bestia desapareció como si fuera succionado, solamente quedo ella con la mirada perdida y aterrada._

_¿No podía ser posible?_

_Todo su chacra había desaparecido en un segundo y no sentía la presencia de la bestia, incluso su chacra propio desapareció al instante…estaba sola._

_La mujer sin compasión incrusto la mano con guante lleno de garras en su estómago._

_Shiro abrió los ojos impresionada._

_El aire desapareció de su cuerpo._

_Un dolor terrible la inundo._

_-KYAHHHHHHHH-chillo escupiendo sangre de su boca._

_Esa herida había atravesado sus órganos vitales._

**Capitulo doce: una misión parte 2**

**Hace años…**

No recordaba hace cuanto estaba en ese lugar.

No recordaba nada más que ese lugar.

Eso significaba que probablemente había estado ahí toda su vida.

Lo cual no era mucho.

La celda fría era lo único que recordaba con claridad, podía recordar el número de grietas, el de cucarachas, la rata que a veces sobrevivía al frio y sobre todo los llantos de un niño en la celda al frente. Los grilletes de su celda que estaban congelados por la nieve y que le provocaban enfermarse a menudo, eran suficientemente espaciosos para ver a través de ellos, pero no para salir.

Así conoció a ese niño.

No sabía su nombre, en todo el tiempo que lo había visto solo lloraba, si el pudiera llorar lo haría…pero no fue creado para llorar.

El niño era muy parecido a él, solamente que sus ojos eran color verde y era más delgado, debido a que lloraba más que comía la mierda que les daban.

Lo veía unas doce horas al día que estaba en la celda, las otras doce eran los experimentos, cada uno peor que el anterior.

Él simplemente había dejado de ver los cadáveres de la sala de experimento, cerraba los ojos durante todo momento y solamente soportaba el dolor lo mejor que podía.

¿Pero ese niño?

No era fuerte.

Había despertado más de una noche escuchándolo gritar y suplicando que lo matara.

Sinceramente él también prefería eso a seguir viviendo.

No tenía ningún propósito.

Pero algo dentro de él le impedía aceptar la desesperación, un orgullo nada sano en sus genes le provocaba mostrar una mirada de superioridad, a pesar de ser tratada como una rata de laboratorio. Aunque todo parecía no funcionarle ya que parecían más satisfechos con sus acciones.

A veces miraba a la mujer que los cuidaba en las noches.

Tenía el cabello corto y color purpura, sus ojos eran negros, a pesar de ser una científica siempre los trataba lo mejor que le permitían. En una ocasión dejo llorar al niño frente a él en su regazo. Una vez le acaricio el cabello para dormir, la única noche buena que tuvo en ese lugar.

Pero todo tenía un precio.

Al día siguiente de aquello la mujer tenía la mirada perdida y unas vendas en su brazo, que les intento ocultar.

Después de eso no iba mucho ayudarles.

El niño frente a él lloraba cada vez más.

Todo empeoro cuando un guardia le incrusto un cuchillo en su pierna por no guardar silencio, fue horrible y le asusto.

Ese día fue algo peor que los normales.

Duraron más tiempo en los experimentos.

Realmente no entendía que le hacían, un salón lleno de gente que imploraba piedad mientras los cortaban en pedazos, luego abrían partes de su cuerpo y le incrustaban cosas dentro…como armando un rompecabezas.

Su cuerpo era el lienzo en el que trabajar.

Una vez si entro en desesperación cuando vio a una niña, tendría unos nueve años, era de pelo naranja y ojos negros…nunca pudo olvidarla…los ojos de la niña se convirtieron en los de él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaba.

Solo recordaba una explosión, un hombre de pelo castaño y luego un frio insoportable.

Cuando despertó nuevamente…era libre…no conocía el lugar, pero hacía un calor insoportable, no le molestaba, después de vivir años muriendo de frio, un poco de calor seria grato.

Luego un hombre de cabellera castaña y la extraña mujer de pelo purpura que lo había cuidado estaban a su lado.

No tuvo miedo.

Por primera vez tuvo un nombre…seria Hikaru su hijo.

También tenía un hermano…se llamaba Daika, el niño en la celda de al frente.

Sus padres adoptivos trabajaban en una floristería en un lugar llamado Sunagakure.

No debía sufrir de nuevo.

**Tiempo actual…**

Vamos cuerpo muévete.

Hikaru estaba desesperado, Daika a su lado estaba llorando como recordaba, no podía culparlo…no pensó que una misión tan sencilla fuera a perturbarlo. Después de todo nadie esperaba que en una misión como esa llegaran a la sala de tortura de su infancia en la que estaba ahora mismo.

Estaba por quebrarse.

No soportaba estar en ese lugar…no de nuevo.

Quería llorar como Daika.

-KYAHHHHHHHH-

Ese grito.

Shiro.

Shiro su nakama estaba en peligro.

Cuerpo muévete.

No podía dejarla sola, ella era una niña y alguien en que confiar, su pasado era similar al de Daika y él, ambos se habían prometido protegerla…no podía abandonarla ahora.

Pero ese lugar.

Golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo sacándole un hilo de sangre para volver en sí y se obligó a poner de pie.

Todo era borroso, sus recuerdos lo atormentaban a cada paso, algunas paredes se llenaban de sombras de los hombres que los torturaban, también pudo escuchar los gritos de pánico de más niños, todo estaba distorsionado, el presente con el pasado. Pero pudo verla. Pudo ver a la mujer sobre Shiro y atravesándola con esos guantes, pudo notar un charco de sangre bajo la niña y su estado inconsciente.

La mujer parecía extraerle energía.

No supo cómo logro hacer sus sellos y lanzarle una bola de fuego a la mujer, está por la sorpresa soltó a Shiro que cayo inerte al suelo.

Pero todo su cuerpo aun temblaba.

No podía reaccionar.

Ni siquiera era miedo a esa mujer, aunque debería ya que era una ninja buscada en todo el mundo, solamente tenía miedo de ese lugar.

Justo cuando la mujer se lanzaba en su ataque, pudo ver el rostro de ella…o en parte. Pudo notar una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, todo lo demás eran sombras, pero entre esas sombras brillaba una lagrima que corría por su mejilla izquierda.

¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Aun así no importaba, él no podía moverse.

Moriría.

Es una ironía, de más pequeño siempre quiso morir y su deseo no se cumplió, porque justo ahora que tenía ganas de vivir, moriría.

Alguien arriba debió escucharlo ya que el ataque nunca llego.

Fue gracias a que Takeshi-sensei apareció frente a él y uso su espada, que la mujer callo a varios metros de distancia. Pero Takeshi-sensei estaba herido, o al menos noto una sombra bajo sus ojos y todo su cuerpo cansado lleno de heridas.

La mujer se puso de pie.

Takeshi estuvo listo para atacar.

Algo pareció frenar a la mujer.

Ya que nada paso, la mujer simplemente desapareció entre el viento, como si su deber hubiera sido cumplido. Luego de eso Takeshi se derrumbó en el suelo gruñendo algo sobre "estúpido veneno" y él, bueno él corrió en dirección a Shiro para descubrir con horror la lenta respiración de la chica y como sus labios brotaban sangre, la piel de ella (ya blanca) estaba más pálida y su pulso era lento.

Estaba muriendo.

Joder.

Mierda.

No llegarían a encontrar un doctor. Además esa herida era casi mortal. No había cura para la muerte.

Se sentía tan desesperado.

Tomo el cuerpo de Shiro y lo abrazo contra el suyo, no importaba llenarse de sangre, solamente quería morir junto a su amiga, ella no tenía la culpa de no haber reaccionado a tiempo…aun así…lo poco que él tenía en su vida se marchaba lentamente.

Él quería volver a las tardes donde Daika, Shiro y él jugaban entre peleas de barro, hacer misiones, tener una familia nuevamente…pertenecer a algo, con Daika y Shiro no se sentía solo, todo brillaba, eran la luz que su propio nombre significaba.

Eran sus hermanos.

Él como mayor debía protegerlos.

Pero fallo.

-joder-susurro sintiendo algo en sus ojos.

Era un extraño escozor, algo que ardía y brotaba.

Cuando vio como agua brotaba de sus ojos y caía a las mejillas de Shiro se sorprendió, nunca había llorado en su vida.

-RAYOS-gritaba aun sin poder evitar la ira.

A lo lejos Takeshi lo miraba paralizado en el suelo, notaba la incredulidad y enojo en sus ojos, probablemente igual a los de él.

Todo se iba a la mierda nuevamente.

Fue unos brazos que le arrebataron a Shiro lo que le hizo reaccionar. Iba a gritarle al inútil que se fuera y se sorprendió ver a Daika tomando delicadamente a Shiro.

La mirada de Daika estaba roja por el llanto, pero sus ojos reflejaban una determinación increíble.

El con cuidado puso a Shiro en el suelo y le acaricio la mejilla, Daika se había encariñado mucho con ella. El niño de ojos verdes puso ambas manos sobre el estómago de la chica y un extraño chacra emano de sus manos.

Como un ninja médico.

Pero era imposible.

Si bien Daika era un ninja con un perfecto control de chacra y mostraba interés en la medicina, no tenía estudios, tampoco había curado nunca a nadie.

Luego comprendió.

De la misma forma que él tenía sus habilidades especiales, Daika había obtenido ese conocimiento…por qué de cierta forma lo llevaba dentro en la sangre.

Después de todo dentro de ambos corrían la sangre de Sakura Haruno.

-Daika-susurro incrédulo.

Fue unos minutos en los que nadie pronuncio alguna palabra, Takeshi había llegado a su lado con dificultad y observaba fijamente el arduo labor de Daika.

Luego todo pasó.

Shiro aún seguía pálida, pero ya no brotaba sangre de sus heridas y su respiración era lenta pero normal…no estaba muriendo.

-cerré la herida, pero puede volver abrirse, ocupa tratamiento y una transfusión de sangre-hablo Daika totalmente agotado.

Era nuevo para él y perdió mucha chacra en su estado mental débil.

Takeshi quien aún estaba algo mareado, tomo a Shiro entre sus brazos.

-debemos irnos de inmediato-

-espere Sensei-

Takeshi y Daika lo vieron confundidos, él solo soltó un bufido indignado.

**Horas después…**

Habían regresado a la aldea de la misión con cierta dificultad, la extraña anciana que los había solicitado se horrorizo al ver el estado en que llegaron, sin perder tiempo los había llevado con el médico de la aldea. El médico le había dado una cura para el veneno de Takeshi y había pasado tres horas tratando a Shiro. La niña ahora reposaba en una cama al cuidado de un dormido Daika que se negaba a soltarle de la mano, Takeshi había ido hablar con la anciana que ya había obtenido la pieza del pedido (cosa que tuvo que recordarles al final él).

Por eso Hikaru ahora velaba por el sueño de Daika y Shiro, ambos totalmente ajenos al mundo que les rodeaba.

Suspiro antes de ver atreves de la ventana.

El kazekage los mataría después que le dijeran los problemas de la misión.

Luego algo curioso paso.

Por la ventana juro ver la silueta de un chico algo mayor que él como por un año o con suerte dos, de pelo negro y ojos dorados llenos de una preocupación enorme, luego un destello negro y todo se esfumo.

Qué raro.

Los ruidos de Shiro le hicieron olvidar todo y voltear a verla.

Estaba dormida y algo incomoda.

Pero estaba bien.

Ahora todo estaría bien.

**Dos días después aldea de Sunagakure...**

En medio de la hermosa y calurosa ciudad de Sunagakure, se puede observar la torre del kage, oficinas donde el Kazekage trabajaba para mantener la paz de su aldea y estar solucionando todos los problemas que se presenten durante el trascurso de los días, todos confiaban en el amable Kazekage que después de tener una niñez traumática, se volvió en aquel fuerte hombre que toda su aldea confía y pone la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Pero ahora el Kazekage no solo es eso…no solo es un kage…ahora es un padre.

Aunque la aldea siempre estaría antes que su propia persona, ahora mismo no era más que un padre preocupado.

Después de todo, casi entra en una crisis mental cuando vio el equipo de su hija volver a Sunagakure. No esperaba que Shiro tuviera que ser hospitalizada en recuperación, aparentemente había estado ya con un médico, pero aún tenía heridas internas que tratar, incluso tuvo que ser cargada por Takeshi ya que aún no podía caminar o estar mucho tiempo despierta.

Una habilidad que había visto en Shiro a lo largo de los años, era que siempre que dormía se recuperaba más rápido, mientras peor fuera la herida ocupaba más descanso, la bestia dentro de ella la ayudaba enormemente a la recuperación.

¿Qué había pasado en la misión?

Frente a él Takeshi fue quien le indico todo lo que había pasado, Daika y Hikaru no estaban dispuestos a hablar sobre aquel lugar.

Todo estaba mal.

Esa extraña mujer ya había atacado a Shiro en dos ocasiones, ninguna otra de sus víctimas salía con vida y menos sobrevivían en un segundo encuentro con ella según los informes…debía querer algo de Shiro.

Lo único que se le ocurría.

La bestia dentro de ella.

Takeshi no sintió miedo al ver la mirada de asesino del Kazekage, en cambio Daika dio un paso involuntario para atrás y Hikaru aparto la mirada aun sintiéndose culpable.

-después de eso Shiro fue con un médico, aunque aún tiene algunas heridas-finalizo Takeshi.

Daika y Hikaru lo admiraron por ser tan valiente y hablar.

Gaara simplemente parecía ignorarlo y concentrado en otras cosas.

-bien tu equipo estará fuera de servicio hasta que termine la rehabilitación de Shiro y todo esté en orden-ordeno con enojo el Kazekage.

-me niego-hablo Takeshi tranquilamente.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron con el mismo asombro, pero solo unos se oscurecieron con una chispa asesina en ellos.

-¿perdón?-

-con todo respeto Kazekage-sama estoy interesado en que los chicos participen en el examen Chunin que se realiza la próxima semana en Kirigakure-

Daika abrió la boca impresionado, no esperaba que su sensei los tomara en cuenta hasta dentro de un año con suerte, siempre les recordaba los jóvenes que eran y otras cosas parecidas, incluso Shiro había estado de mal humor estos días por lo mismo.

Hikaru en cambio sonrió levemente complacido, a pesar del horrible desempeño de la misión, su sensei pensaba que estaban listos para aquello…Shiro estaría feliz si se enterara.

Lamentablemente el Kazekage no tomo tan bien la réplica.

-acaso crees que están listos, en el reporte de la misión me aclaraste que estuvieron en shock por una cámara llena de cadáveres, crees que estén listos para seguir con la vida de un ninja-comento con enojo el Kazekage.

Daika y Hikaru se les oscureció la mirada.

Shiro los mataría de estar en ese mismo lugar.

A pesar de todo Takeshi no pareció querer ceder ante la presión de un mismísimo Kage.

-en esta situación el que elige es el sensei y no el kazekage-comento mordazmente Takeshi.

Gaara se hizo para atrás en su asiento con enojo.

Eso fue un reto.

La mirada de Takeshi no mostraba ni una pisca de respeto y simplemente lo miraba como un hombre que no piensa echarse atrás en su decisión.

-Shiro está hospitalizada-

-ambos sabemos que esa niña saldría en dos días, también que durante el viaje a Kirigakure ella estará en perfectas condiciones-

-su rehabilitación es importante-

-no lo niego, pero ella es muy fuerte-

-yo soy el kazekage y me niego aceptar esto-

Gaara y Takeshi intercambiaron una dura mirada.

-entonces si se comportara como Kage ahora mismo aceptaría mi indicación de que mi equipo está listo para un examen Chunin, ahora mismo solo veo a un padre inseguro por la salud de su hija-gruño Takeshi sin ningún respeto.

Daika y Hikaru intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, su sensei estaba pasando la línea de no retorno, incluso podría ser gravemente sancionado por no tomar en cuenta la autoridad de su Kage.

Gaara apretó la mandíbula y le dirigió una mirada de odio puro.

Luego la bajo intentando recordar la sonrisa d Shiro, una niña que soñaba con ser Kazekage y que jamás le perdonaría el quitarle esta oportunidad, ella ahora estaba gravemente herida y le preocupaba su salud, por él jamás la hubiera hecho una ninja y le buscaría un oficio menos peligroso.

Que hacer.

¿Qué haría Hinata en una ocasión así?

Ni idea.

Con molestia volteo a ver a Takeshi, odio ver como los ojos azules de ese chico reflejaban la determinación que algún día tuvieron los ojos de su amigo Naruto…los mismos ojos que tenía Hinata en la tragedia que ocurrió hace años.

De reojo miro como Daika y Hikaru también esperaban una respuesta.

Eran tan jóvenes.

Con una vida por delante.

-son tan jóvenes-murmuro Gaara sin apartar la mirada de ambos niños.

Daika se sonrojo levemente y Hikaru frunció el ceño al ser tratado como un niño.

A pesar que ambos eran niños aun.

-ellos tienen la habilidad, le prometo que en el momento que algo empiece a volverse peligroso interferiré-aseguro Takeshi algo más tranquilo.

Un leve recuerdo hace años cuando el participo en los exámenes chunin de Konoha, cuando intentó matar a Rock Lee y los sensei interfirieron.

Probablemente pronto se arrepentiría de esto.

-bien-acepto al final.

Hikaru se mostró complacido, Daika exclamo en alegría y Takeshi sonrió antes de ver a los niños.

Después de eso, el equipo se dirigió al hospital a darle las buenas noticias a Shiro, se sorprendieron de ver a la niña en casi perfecto estado en el hospital. Shiro estaba sentada en una cama y comida una gran manzana amarilla en espera de algo interesante por hacer, ninguno paso por alto que todo el techo estaba lleno de Kunai, estos estaban estratégicamente colocados y dibujaban el símbolo de la aldea de la arena.

Cuando le dieron la noticia, los ojos de Shiro brillaban de alegría y se lanzó sobre sus dos compañeros en un abrazo grupal.

Takeshi sonrió al ver a los tres niños riendo.

Luego los tres se sentaron y empezaron hablar sobre que harían de ahora en adelante, la recuperación de Shiro efectivamente estaba casi completa gracias a los ninja médica, los niños estaban hablando sobre los posibles terrenos en Kirigakure y sobre algunas técnicas que deberían mejorar en tan solo unos días.

Takeshi sintió algo de nostalgia.

Recordaba a sus compañeros de equipo.

Y también a ella.

**Hace ocho años…**

Con tan solo once años, los aldeanos reconocían su presencia en cualquier lado, su cabello castaño casi negro totalmente alborotado en su cabeza y sus ojos azul marino, también que era uno de los pocos ninja de Sunagakure que portaba dos espadas en su espalda a pesar de ser solo un niño.

Pero no lo reconocían solo por eso.

Él había participado en la gran guerra ninja, pero no en cualquier área, él estuvo bajo las ordenes de Kakashi Hatake, fue uno de los ninjas que logro sobrevivir durante toda la lucha y llego al final incluso a ver el enfrentamiento contra el diez colas, ver el Dios árbol, estar atrapado en medio de un poderoso Jutsu.

En fin.

Sobrevivió, y se hizo algo de fama al ser el único niño que lucho contra varios hombres muertos y vencer.

Su equipo también había participado, lamentablemente su sensei falleció en batalla, al igual que muchos otros grandes ninjas.

Fue un héroe.

De no ser por él, Tora y Kashima no hubieran logrado sobrevivir.

Tora era uno de los hijos de uno de los consejeros, con una brillante sonrisa, cabello castaño y ojos naranja, a pesar de haber tenido una familia adinerada, Tora siempre le gusto hacer el trabajo duro…no por nada se había convertido en un gran ninja, aunque era mayor que él por cinco años, eran grandes amigos. Tora siempre era muy animado y algo torpe, por suerte en las misiones era un gran ninja con grande control sobre el viento y los genjutsu.

Kashima por otro lado, era todo lo contrario de Tora, su madre era muy pobre y tuvo que ser ninjas desde muy joven, según recordaba ella menciono nunca conocer a su padre. Tenía un talento único para la invocación e intentaba conectarse con la naturaleza gracias al contrato que hizo con los sapos, era mayor que él por cuatro años y siempre era muy seria, una asesina experta que había luchado en la guerra. A pesar de ser arisca con los extraños, era muy atractiva, su cabello era larguísimo de un extraño color blanco que solo era superado por su piel de porcelana y sus ojos eran un rojo oscuro.

No sabía por qué los chicos decían que ella era bonita, daba más miedo que un biju cuando se enojaba.

El día anterior habían regresado de misión, era algo triste hacerla sin su sensei, pero no quedaba otra. El problema era que habían fallado en la última parte y no les dieron la paga.

Kashima los había dejado lleno de hematomas por ser culpa de ambos.

Desgraciada.

Takeshi ignoro todo y siguió caminando, lo único que le gustaba al regresar de misión era las tardes.

Cuando doblo por el callejón y salió al parque, sonrió al verla sentada a lo lejos.

Hinamori estaba sentada en la banca de un parque, solamente con un vestido blanco y un gran abultado vientre, su cabello azulado estaba más largo y sus ojos gris oscuro tenían un hermoso brillo maternal.

¿Había edad para el amor?

Sabía que era solo un niño, y era estúpido enamorarse de alguien tan mayor que estaba a punto de tener un hijo…pero a él no le importaba, solo sabía que la quería de una manera más fuerte que la amistad y por eso sería feliz con verla feliz.

Su primer amor.

Con una risa corrió al encuentro y grito el nombre de la mujer.

Esta volteo a verlo y le regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas, algo golpeo con fuerza su estómago lleno de emoción y su corazón latió con fuerza.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión?-pregunto Hinamori con amabilidad.

Takeshi que había estado saludando a Shiro en el vientre de su madre, frunció el ceño ante el amargo recuerdo.

-al final no tuvimos la paga, Kashima dice que fue nuestra culpa pero realmente fue de ella, kami-sama se puso a coquetear con el tipo ese y arruino todo, pero como siempre los que salimos con la culpa somos Tora y yo-farfullo por bajo molesto.

Hinamori solamente sonrió antes de ofrecerle una de las manzanas que tenía.

Él sonrió y la acepto con alegría.

-Kashima es una chica muy amable realmente-acepto Hinamori.

Hace tiempo que él le había presentad a sus dos compañeros, para sorpresa de todos Tora estuvo alegre de conocer a la chica que tenía como loco al Kazekage y Kashima estuvo encantada de una presencia femenina.

-yo creo que es una pervertida-acepto Takeshi con disgusto-además un día le encontramos unos libros pervertidos de un tal Jiraiya, ella dijo que no era por lo que creíamos pero es que ella es una pervertida-aseguro Takeshi convencido.

Hinamori sintió una gota de sudor correr por su nuca.

Luego volteo al cielo con la mirada pacifica que siempre tenía…la misma mirada que lo llenaba a él de paz.

-Jiraiya era alguien importante para un viejo conocido y creo que Kashima se parece algo a él-aseguro Hinamori con una sonrisa.

Takeshi la vio con una ceja arriba algo escéptico.

-¿en lo pervertido?-

Hinamori soltó una risa cantarina.

-Kashima te entreno durante mucho tiempo para que dominaras el uso de las dos espadas, es como una madre para ti en algunas cosas-le indico Hinamori con paciencia.

Takeshi miro al cielo con curiosidad.

Realmente sus padres habían muerto cuando él era muy chico y no los recordaba, había terminado al cuidado de un hombre que era pariente lejano, después de eso ese hombre lo unió al grupo de Genin que tenía a los nueve años, después de graduarse como Genin, uno de sus estudiantes había muerto y ocupaban a otro capacitado.

Fue cuando conoció a Tora y Kashima, ambos lo acogieron con recelo pero con cuidado, protegiéndolo cuando era necesario…Tora era su hermano mayor…pero efectivamente Kashima tenía un toque algo más maternal con él.

El porte maternal que siempre busco.

Frunció el ceño y vio con molestia a Hinamori, esta sonreía al ver como el niño había captado la idea.

-sabes tú me recuerdas mucho a un viejo amigo mío-añadió Hinamori viéndolo con mirada enternecida y algo nostálgica.

-¿a quién?-pregunto con inocencia.

Hinamori sonrió e volteo a ver a los niños jugar en el parque.

Takeshi siguió su mirada algo confundido.

-a un hombre valiente que dio todo por las personas que quería, quien luchó contra el mundo que lo odio y con su esperanza cambio el mundo, un hombre fuerte, valiente que siempre protegió a sus amigos, el más grande héroe de la guerra ninja-hablo la mujer sin verlo.

Pero Takeshi tenía su mirada fija en ella.

El más grande héroe de la guerra se trataba del próximo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki…pero era imposible que Hinamori fuera amiga de él.

-un hombre con un pasado muy triste, pero que aun así su mirada nunca dejo de brillar, hace mucho no lo veo, pero pronto hará su sueño realidad y seguirá protegiendo a sus amigos-dijo con nostalgia.

-suena como alguien genial-

Takeshi se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Hinamori en sus mejillas, es más, todo su rostro se sonrojo al ver la hermosa sonrisa de ella.

-sigue siempre tus sueños Takeshi, se feliz y protege a tus seres queridos-le hablo la mujer acariciándole lentamente las mejillas.

Takeshi sabía que ella no era consciente de lo que hacía, solamente el roce de sus manos le provocaba una descarga de felicidad a todo su cuerpo.

-lo prometo-dijo Takeshi con una leve sonrisa.

Hinamori también sonrió antes de abrazarlo amistosamente.

Lamentablemente el único sueño en la mente de Takeshi ahora mismo era la mujer que lo tenía entre sus brazos.

Un amor no correspondido.

**Tiempo actual…**

Takeshi miro a sus chicos aun en el hospital, su mirada estaba fijamente en una alegre Shiro que era la viva imagen de su madre, una niña que sacaba su mismo instinto paternal que no sabía que tenía.

Él no quería involucrar a la niña en los exámenes Chunin, pero como sensei sabía que era la hora.

Duraron varias horas antes que dejaran a la niña después de la llegada de Kankuro, que tampoco parecía muy feliz por la noticia de que el equipo 7 participaría en los exámenes chunin.

Después de asegurarse de despedirse de Shiro, dejo a Daika y Hikaru en la casa de su madre, le dio un informe resumido de la misión a la mujer de pelo purpura que estaba algo preocupada por sus hijos y quería hablar con ellos a solas.

Fue extraño ver la preocupación en los ojos negros de la mujer.

Después de eso camino al parque, notando los rayos de sol.

Los mismos que hace años bañaban a Hinamori cuando la iba a ver.

La extrañaba.

No era como si nunca hubiera estado con mujeres, o tenido relaciones sentimentales con algunas…pero siempre estaba ese oscuro brillo del pasado.

Se sentó en la banca del parque con la mirada perdida en los niños que jugaban.

Miraba la alegría de ellos y la forma en que Vivian cada día sin arrepentirse, estaba seguro que en algún momento Hinamori también veía eso en los niños.

-lamentando el pasado tan temprano-

Pestañeo varias veces antes de voltear a su derecha.

Ahí se encontraba una hermosa mujer de más de veinte años, de larga cabellera blanca, piel blanca como la porcelana con un cuerpo bastante atrayente para los hombres y afilados ojos rojo vino, oscuro que tenían un brillo de diversión combinada con astucia.

-cierra la boca Kashima-gruño el algo molesto.

La mujer no le dio importancia y se sentó a su lado de manera desinteresada.

-deberías volver al escuadrón ANBU, es aburrido no tener alguien a quien patear el trasero-se mofo la chica viéndolo desafiante.

Takeshi la ignoro y siguió viendo a los niños.

-te dije que quiero cuidar a Shiro-

-la hija de tu amor no correspondido-

-gracias por recordarlo-

-me sorprender el amor que le tienes a ese monstruo-

Takeshi volteo a verla con furia en sus ojos y enojo. Kashima ni siquiera le dio importancia.

-cierra la boca-

-vamos esa niña a mato a Tora y se ganó el odio de la aldea-

-no fue su culpa-

-tienes razón fue del consejo por dejarla libre, pero ya que, si tú la cuidas haya tú, yo simplemente estoy alerta de que ella vuelva a perder el control-

Takeshi bufo molesto y bajo la mirada con enojo.

Kashima lo ignoro y saco uno de sus famosos libros pervertidos de su porta Shuriken, era divertido ver como un anbu paseaba tranquilamente vestida con ropas de Jounin.

-tú y tus libros pervertidos-se indignó Takeshi que aun leyera esas cosas.

Aunque algunos eran buenos.

Kashima lo miro de reojo con molestia fingida. Luego la mujer volteo a ver el libro con nostalgia.

-nunca conocí a mi padre, según mi madre él escribió estos libros hace años-murmuro la mujer con tristeza.

La misma tristeza que había visto en sus ojos el día del funeral de Tora.

-cierto el gran sabio pervertido que cuenta la leyenda fue tu padre-dijo Takeshi sin interés.

Kashima soltó una carcajada junto a él.

-si ese viejo se murió sin conocer a su hija, gracias a kami nadie sabe que fui su hija-indico con ironía la chica.

-¿tal vez tengas algún otro hermano bastardo como tú?-

-púdrete Takeshi-

-claro oka-san-

**Continuara…**

** LO SIENTO**

**Se que debi publicar el viernes anterior, pero se me complico la universidad, una entrevista del trabajo (no me fue bien) y mañana tengo examen. mi cerebro va explorar.**

**¿que les parece el ritmo de la historia?**

**Como anteriormente mencione, cada personaje que creo tiene un motivo y razón, por eso supongo que pondré la mayoría de sus historias...muchos ya deben suponer que seguirá y pronto lo sabrán.**

**siento la demora nuevamente, pero debido a que ahora tengo los lunes libres, creo que lo haré al día de publicación de los capítulos, ya que me puedo sentar y verlo antes de subirlo.**

**cosas de la autora: si alguno no sabe tengo una pagina en Facebook donde publicare siempre que suba un capitulo o una nueva historia, el link esta en el perfil de mi pagina, si alguno quiere hablar conmigo sobre algún tema, con gusto me encantaría hablarles y si quieren darme una opinión o cualquier cosa...no duden pasar por ahí.**

**hasta el próximo lunes senxuales lectores :D**


End file.
